The true prince of Olympus
by morphman93
Summary: The fourth Shinobi war has ended and peace is achieved for our favorite hero. So how is he going to take it when he finds out his parents are alive, and They are the King and queen of the the Greek gods. Join our favorite knuckle head on his next great adventure in a new world and new threats. He should be fine. Right? Naruto/?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hello and welcome to my new story that I have adopted. I hope you all like it. I think I can do it justice from the author that I adopted it from. Now remember this is going to be my version of this story so it will also be an Au type of story.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything that is related to Percy Jackson or Naruto. They belong to the authors that created them.**

"You are a fucken bastard you know that." A women said with her arms crossed under her breasts.

The woman that said that was Hera, the goddess of marriage. She had on her white toga that most people would see her in pictures. Her hair was bright red that made her more exotic looking and the crown that was on her head showed her position in power. Now she wasn't as big breasted as the goddess of love, but she didn't envy as hers were the perfect size for her body. A moderate c-cup. She was also wearing her Greek sandals. Her face usually looking like a beauty that most men would fall for like her husband. Though right now her face was impassive as her eyes showed sadness, anger but most of all disappointment.

Now why was she disappointed, well it was because she found out that Zeus has cheated on her. Again. She shouldn't have been surprised really. She had hope that he would have kept it in his pants. This time anyways after he mad that ridiculous law on not having any more demigods being born. Yet, here they were looking at the dying form of Thalia Grace. Zeus just turned his daughter and her step-daughter into a tree with the power that would protect camp-half blood. Though Hera didn't see that. All she saw was a child born from another woman that her husband had laid with.

"Hera…." A man said.

"Save it Zeus, I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses." Hera spat. She turned around and started to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist gently. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes still held the emotions she felt.

The man that had stopped the queen of Olympus was none other than the king himself Zeus, the king of the gods and the god of thunder. He wore his white toga with a golden belt around his waist with his golden sandals on. He also had somewhat long white hair that went a little past his ears and he also had a great beard that was well kept. Usually though he would look like some kind of business man most of the time. Though since he is in his true form he looked like a true Greek from back then.

Now usually Zeus would look like an arrogant and prideful man, that wasn't the case at the moment. Right now, Zeus looked like a man in distraught. In his head he really couldn't blame is wife anger at him. He has done this for thousands of years to her. All the women that he had cheated with her with and all the demigods that were born from his blood. It was because of him that people saw her as the goddess that hated demigods.

Hera just narrowed her eyes as she pulled her wrist away from Zeus as she took his silence as a sign that he didn't have anything more to say. As she left the Zeus's temple, she leaned against one of the pillars and closed her eyes shut as the tears threatened to spill from them.

"I see that my brother has done you wrong again sister…" Said a woman in a soft kind voice.

Hera opened her eyes to see that it was Hestia, the goddess of hearth and architecture. She was wearing a brown robed that covered most of her body and had a hood on her head. Though she had gold smoke faintly coming out of her robes. Her hair was black is her bangs only showed her color. Her skin showed it as a good tan color from what her slender arms showed.

"Yes sister, he has done me wrong again. I shouldn't be surprised though. He really couldn't keep it in his pants." Hera said bitterly as she stood up and fixed her robes.

"Yes he couldn't. I'm guessing you want to be alone?" Hestia asked politely.

"Please. I will talk to you more when I feel somewhat more calm…"

Hestia nodded and left in a golden smoke. Hera watched her leave till she disappeared completely. Most likely going to tend her fire like usual. Hera gave a sigh as she looked out into the architecture that that made up Mount Olympus. Even after living in it for thousands of years, the scenery still took her breath away on some days when the sun hits just right and cast a magnificent glow over the city. Right now even, the sun gave the city of bronze a great glow causing the city to just looked as though it was just built. Though the moment did not last as she felt the presence of her husband walking up to her.

"Please Zeus for the last time just leave me alone." Hera said to him without turning around. Her gaze still on the city. She didn't expect the name that came out of his mouth though.

"Kushina…"

Hera turned her head slightly. Her eye slightly looking at him. She thought she would see the Greek god but instead her heart skipped a beat when she saw the man that she fell in love with. She turned around to fully see the man before him.

The man standing behind her was a blond hair man that had spiky hair that even when down the side of his head. His face and eyes were soft but still held the experience from wars that he fought in. He had the body of a swimmer that wasn't over muscled like most Greek gods were. Instead from the black skin tight shirt, it showed that he was proportioned just right and looked as though they were chiseled to perfection. He was also wearing a green vest with multiple pockets on it. Over the vest he was wearing a white coat that went just above his ankles that had flames on the bottom of it and on the back had the kanji of fourth fire shadow. She looked lower to see the black shinobi pants and black sandals with the pouch strapped to his right leg. This was the man the renewed her love for her husband. This was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage for Konoha.

Hera's form soon changed to a woman with long crimson red hair that went past her waist. Her heart shape face and purple eyes were something Minato loved greatly and would for hours just gaze into them with all the love he had for her. Her clothes soon changed into a simple kunoichi battle robe that had the sleeves cut off and had a sash wrapped around her wait to secure it. Underneath her robe was a mesh shirt with some metal plate covering her more vulnerable areas on her body. She was also wearing some shorts that had metal plates to cover her private parts and she had on black shinobi sandals. This was the wife of Minato, Kushina Uzumaki, the red habanero of death. The both of them stayed silent as they looked at each other. The memories of their past lives started to flash before their eyes.

You see, Hera and Zeus decided that after a centuries worth of fighting each other, they had the idea of going together as mortals in a different dimension to see if their love was still there. They didn't realize that time flowed slower in that dimension so it wasn't as technology advanced as they were, but that didn't matter to them. They didn't tell anyone that they were separating their mortal halves for the intervention. That really wouldn't sit well with the rest of the council since it did affect their decision making in the end. Who knew that the separation did more good for the world when they left. Back on track, Zeus and Hera asked the primordial gods and one goddess of magic, Hecate for help and they were able to travel to the other dimension and have a body of their own that had memories implanted to the people of that world so no one would question two people just randomly showing up one day. when they arrived they ended up in Konohagakure or the village hidden in the leaves. Their bodies somehow gained the ability to use that dimension's power called chakra. Chakra was the combination of the physical and spiritual halves of the soul coming together which gave them the abilities to bend the elements to their will.

Now when the two of them went to the joined the village they also became shinobi of the village. Now since Zeus was also the god of drama he got more into his mortal persona to the point that he forgot he was pretending at all and felt like he lived there his whole life. Hera for her part, didn't get as enthusiastic at first like her husband but she started to love the place they were in. Which also caused her love for her husband to blossom and grow to new heights. Soon the two of them remarried in the village which brought out the passions that each other had during the honeymoon. Which also caused the village to make Minato and Kushina have vacation outside of the village since there screams of passion and love could have been heard though out the village. Coincidently, it also led to his nickname Konoha's yellow flash. Yes, the mighty technique was made because he was running away from his wife when she was angary at him for interrupting her eating time with ramen on their honeymoon.

Time passed though as the two continued to stay in the village with the love of each other just continued to grow. There godly halves almost forgotten from their minds. They thought they could just stay like this for the rest of their live and have a child together for once. One day though, they were visited by the fates. They had a message for them saying that the longer they stayed here and away fromtheir godly halves, terrible thing will befall upon them. They didn't listen though as they thought they could stop anything that could befall on them. The fates gave their warning and left. They thought that everything would be fine after that. But they were wrong.

"Minato…Zeus were did we go wrong?" Hera/Kushina asked quietly as she stopped her train of thought of memory lane.

"I blame the fates." Zeus said as he walked towards his wife slowly. She didn't move away from him. When he was just in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't fight him to stop she just let him. Her tears forming in her eyes as she laid her head against his chest.

"I miss him…."

"I know….I do too."

The both of them stayed there in silence as they both thought about their son. Their natural born son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Hera bore their son the traditional way. She may have hated the things that came with being pregnant, but she never regretted. Though she did enjoy crushing her husband's hand and cursing him for making her feel all the pain she was in. When she held her son in her arms as he slept, her smile couldn't have been bigger and Minato also had a look of joy at seeing their son being born into the world. Though the happiness didn't last long as at that very night a monster with the power to rival a titan, attacked the village.

Hera shook her head at the memory.

"My baby boy….dead…"She said to herself before the anger took over herself. "He would still be alive, it wasn't for you!"

"I know it's my fault…"

"You damn right it is! If you didn't use him as a sacrifice, he would still be with us!" She yelled louder as she started hitting him. Her tears flowing down her face.

"I know...I shouldn't have…." Zeus said quietly as he remembered what happened after their son was born.

You see, Naruto was used as a holder for the beast that was attacking the village. Zeus in his all arrogance, he thought that he could hold off the beast and seal it in their son and still live through that. The battle was great even with the help of Hera, but it wasn't enough. With their last attempt, they used a seal to bind the beast to their son's soul. It Came with a heavy price though. It cost both Zeus's and Hera's mortal life fighting the beast. Now since their mortal halves died their memories and original souls returned to their godly halves as their mortal bodies 'souls' went to that world's underworld and Minato's was stuck in that worlds death god belly in endless torment for all eternity. When they merged back to their godly forms they tried to return to the dimension so they could retrieve their son so they could raise him in their home dimension. When they got there in different bodies, they asked around for any information on were there baby boy was. The responses were not what they wanted to hear.

They listened to various people say that the demon was dead. Those people were met with the righteous fury of a parent. Others say that the baby was killed during the attack after the beast disappeared. A couple of people actually didn't insult their baby and said that a baby was buried near two unmark graves. When they heard that, they quickly went to the Hokage at the time to get the location of that grave. After talking, well more demanding the Hokage to tell them were the grave was located, the couple quickly went to the grave and what they found nearly broke them. They say a small tomb stone that read,

" _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _A born hero_

 _Son of the two greatest families."_

After reading that, Hera and Zeus were never the same. Zeus tried to mask his pain with a tough act but it didn't help much. His eyes showed great sadness and grief. He couldn't get rid of the feeling of his son death. Hera didn't fare any better. She locked herself in her temple and cried for weeks for her dead son. She didn't leave her temple other than checking her domain very quickly. It took them centuries, but they dulled their pain. Though the love and pain they had for their child would never leave them. So they swore on the Styx that they would never return to that dimension.

Coming back to reality, Zeus changed back to his Greek form as Hera was starting to break some of his ribs from her continued assault on him. Hera also changed back to her Greek form as Zeus pushed her back some to stop her and heal some of his injury's. She glared at him as the tears continued to flow down her face. She angrily removed his hands from her shoulders.

"Hera please…" Zeus was about to say before the place shook violently. Zeus's eyes widen as so did Hera's. They knew what this meant.

"Gather the council." Zeus said as his eyes hardened as he summoned his master bolt. Hera wiped her eyes from the tears as she nodded and quickly left.

 _Olympus throne room_

Zeus was the first to reach the throne. He took his seat that was in the middle of all the other chairs that surrounded it. His wives to left. It wasn't as massive as his but it was still larger than the other god's thrones. He was looking at the Giant Greek clock that also used to see what was happening in the mortal world. He saw the hands on it spinning around rapidly and Zeus just narrowed his eyes at the sight. He really hopped that wasn't the case. The throne rooms doors swung open as eleven other people came in all looking curiously at what was that shook Olympus. Though Hera just looked uncaring as she would usually around the other gods.

The first person that entered the room was Poseidon, the god of the seas. He had a somewhat of a mix between green and blue hair and beard. He wore a Sea green robes with a bronze tunic on top of it. In his left hand he held his trident that was taller than him slightly. He was also finishing drying off himself as he just got back from swimming in the ocean with a group of Atlanteans.

The person next to Poseidon, Was Hades, the god of the underworld. Now right now He looked more like a cartoon character as he had grey skin and Blue flames on his head as his hair. He had on a black robe and had some smoke coming from the bottom of his robe.

After Hades went to his seat, Demeter, the goddess of agriculture and nature came in. She was wearing more of a modern day look as she doesn't like the toga much. It revealed to much in her opinion. She was wearing a black jacket with a brown tank top underneath and some blue jeans with black toms.

Behind Demeter was Athena, the goddess of wisdom. She was wearing a silver robe while wearing a bronze breast plate armor. She was also had a gold helmet on with pictures of sphinx on it. In her hands was a spear with a slight silver glow coming off it. Though she was also walking around with a book in her hand and was reading it casually as she was walking to her thrown. Surprisingly, she didn't walk into anyone as she was reading.

Then a bright yellow glow filled the room as Apollo, the god of medicine and the sun, was walking in with a casual smile. Now he was wearing a casual business suit with a stethoscope around his neck. His tie long gone and the top of his shirt was open.

Next to him was a scowling woman that looked like as though she didn't want to be here. This was the twin brother of Apollo. Artemis, The goddess of the hunt and moon. She was wearing a simple grey robe with her hood up on the moment. It covered her black hair. She had her bow on her back with a quiver full of her silver arrows and had simple bronze armor on. She looked ready to shoot an arrow were the sun don't shine to her twin brother.

Behind the twins that was entering was a big burly man with golden war armor on. He had his helmet in one hand as a sword was strapped to his hip. He also looked like as though he was on some major steroids. This was Ares, the god of war. Enough said.

Coming up behind him was Aphrodite, the goddess of love. She looked like as though she came out of the make-up trailer from a movie. Her hair was up and styled to accent her face as she was wearing a pink robe as small doves were floating around her head. She was currently looking into a mirror apply lipstick as she was walking in.

The person that came in after her was Hephaestus, the god of fire and the forge. He is also the blacksmith for the gods. Now he wasn't normal looking like the rest of the Olympians and that would be because of his mother Hera herself. There was this whole thing of her throwing him off the mountain of Olympus for being too lame. Now he was wearing a black smith apron on with his belt full of magical tools. He had a welder's mask on his head with its mask lifted up so he could see.

Next to Hephaestus, was either one of the more annoying gods or one of the most helpful gods was Hermes himself, the gods messenger. He had on his magical shows with the wings on his ankles and a white toga with a gold rope around his waist. He had his scroll and cellphone in each hand. His staff was strapped to his back as he was talking on his phone while looking at the scroll. He was also just casually floating into the room.

The last person that came into the room was Dionysus, the god of wine. Now he was more of a chubby man, but it still showed that he had some muscle on him from his physic. He had on a golden leave crown on his head as he was wearing his purple robes with a goblet in one hand that was full of Pepsi.

After the last god entered the room, all of them took their respected seats in the throne room. Every god besides Zeus and Hera were all murmuring to one another on what caused the shake to the mountain. Though the twin were more arguing on an age old argument on who is the older sibling and Hermes was more talking about business with his messenger helpers over the phone. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon were all staring at one another with a small glare as the three of them were not on the best of terms ever since Zeus mad a stupid law.

"Brother, you have called us into council. Would it have anything to do with that tremor that was felt on the mountain?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes it does Poseidon." Zeus replied.

"Please tell me it wasn't your dumbass that caused it." Hades said with a smile that showed his yellow sharp teeth.

"No, you underworld bastard." Zeus said with gritted teeth. Hades just smirked at that. "It actually was caused by a human that is fighting on even terms with a primordial god."

The room went silent when Zeus said that. All the gods were processing the info that was given. Was it really possible? A demigod that is on par with a primordial? It just didn't seem possible. Though the first one to break the silence in the room was Ares, he had on blood thirsty smile.

"I want to fight this person." Ares said.

"Of course you would, you blood thirsty beast." Airtimes with sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"Bah, you just say that because your mad that we couldn't finish our spar?"

"Spar?" Artemis narrowed her eyes at first before smirking and crossing her arms under her chest. "Ah the spar, though I don't even remember you even being that much of a challenge." Artemis said with a smug looking face.

Ares growled as some of his power started to flow out of him.

"You want to go?" Ares asked as he was slowly drawing his sword

"Anytime you want you disgusting man." Artemis said as she was already twirling her hunting knives in her hands.

"Geeze little sis calm your small butt." Her brother said to her casually. "listen to your older brother

"For the last time, I AM OLDER THAN YOU!" Artemis yelled at her brother.

Apollo just waved her off as she was growling at him. Ares huffed as he leaned back in his throne when he saw the two siblings arguing.

"Silence!" Zeus yelled out as thunder clapped the sky.

All the gods then became silent. Zeus nodded as he went to the center of the throne room. He scanned the room to make sure that they were all paying an attention. He noticed that Hestia was also in the room but was leaning against the wall near the door. She gave him a small smile and a two finger salute as he gave her a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Now Iris, show us were the power is coming from." Zeus said. He knew that Iris, the goddess of rainbows heard him.

A golden mist started to come out of the Greek clock and started to show a scene with the sky's all black and the ground was littered with craters. Everyone was looking closely at the scene in front of them. The scene so showed a woman that was floating in the air. It caused Hera and Zeus to freeze.

"So she has returned…." Zeus quietly.

The mist showed a woman with long silver hair that was long enough to touch the ground. She had to brown horns on top of her head. Her skin was a pail as the moon something that Artemis kind of approve. She was wearing a High-collared hime-kimono that was transitioning every time she was in a different area. The woman had three eyes open. Yes, that's right three. Two eyes that's were on her face were pale white the veins around her eyes were bulging while her third eye was red with rings and comma looking things on each of the rings. This woman was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

"Who is that?" Athena asked. "Is she the one that caused the tremor?"

"No that is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the rabbit goddess of a different dimension." Zeus said grimly.

"Wait, what do you mean different dimension?"

"It's just as Zeus said, she's not from our dimension." Hera said with a cold voice. "She was one human before she ate a fruit from the world tree that granted her power as such as chaos herself." Zeus's eyes hardened as the rest of the gods and goddess's eyes widened. "At first she was fine, but soon she started to go mad with power and formed a god complex. Believing that nothing can stop her."

All the gods went silent at that. Not even the War hungry Ares didn't say anything on wanting to fight her. He knew better than fighting a primordial god. Well most of the time anyways. Zeus told Iris to spread the mist to cover the room and to make sure that they couldn't be seen so they can see better. When the mist finished spreading throughout the room, all of them looked at the scene as they saw a giant tree in the distance with white things hanging from the branches. A bright flash of yellow got the attention of the gods. They then saw Kaguya's body fly through the air as the sound barrier was broken as her body flew. Though Hera and Zeus's eyes widen at not Kaguya's body flying but the flash itself.

"Z-Z-Zeus…Was that…" Hera asked with a shaky voice.

"No one could have learned that unless they have our blood…" Zeus said as he was looking for the person that caused the flash. Everyone turned their head when someone spoke.

"That's it, no more holding back you bitch!"

The person that said that was floating in the air with a golden aura around him. He had long Spiky blond hair. His face had three thick lines on his face. He was also wearing a golden flaming cloak that had tribal markings on it. Underneath the cloak, he was wearing a black shirt that had a spiral at the bottom of it. It looked like as though his pants were also connected to the shirt making it look like a one piece with a black line that went down the pants legs and connected to his sandals.

Most of the gods looked curious at the man that said that. Though Zeus and Hera had different reactions. Zeus had dropped his master bolt to the ground as he saw the similar hair style he had when he was Minato. The cloak even looked similar as well. As for Hera she had her hands to her mouth as she looked at the face. The eyes weren't her mortal eyes as they were yellow that had a cross in them, but the face was the perfect mixture of Kushina's and Minato's faces.

"….it can't be…." Hera said with a quiet shaky voice. She quickly looked at Zeus with tiny hope in her eyes. "Is that N…"

"We can't be sure Hera…" Zeus said equally as quiet as he cut her off. he went to hold her and still her body. The other gods didn't miss the interaction that their Queen and King were having. As surprised as they were they didn't say anything as they went back looking at the man in the air. They say a purple looking thing that looked like a human in flaming armor coming to the man that reminded them of Apollo.

"Really, you say that to her after you just punched her?" the purple thing said. "You are and always will be the dope and a fucken idiot. Why didn't you continue your attack?"

"OI! Fuck you Sasuke!" The other person responded. "At least I'm not the one that is wearing a massive chakra armor that is like three hundred time bigger than me!"

"Oh no, you are just the one that has a chakra cloak that just covers their whole body and doesn't really suck out the almost infinite chakra reserves you have or have damage done to them."

"Hey you do too you know…"

"Yet I'm the one that doesn't keep wasting chakra with it constantly on. Honestly, haven't you noticed that you gigantic moron?" Sasuke asked him in an annoyed tone as he powered down his purple armor to reveal a man with black hair. He had a grey high collared short sleeve shirt. He had a purple rope belt on that held the purple sash. Underneath the sash was his black pants and black sandals.

"Excuse me teme, I think you forgot that we have been fighting her nonstop for two days without rest" the other gods looked somewhat impressed at that.

"It is a miracle that you haven't died from your stupidity." Sasuke said with a shake of his head. Sasuke looked to were Kaguya's body was.

"Oi you want to go?" The other guy asked with a raised fist.

"Really you want to fight against each other at time like this?" Sasuke asked with his arms crossed in front of him.

"You know they argue like Zeus and Poseidon do." Hades commented. Ares nodded in agreement.

Zeus ignored them and Poseidon glared at them. Hera thought she heard Minato's voice from the other man. It just raised the hope in her that it might be their dead son. Though if it is her son, oh there will be many questions that will need to be answered and the fury of a mother will be used on all to get them.

"Sasuke, I'm going to need some time to charge up my next attack you think you can give me about 10 seconds against her?"

"Are you a ramen eating addict that needs to get help?"

"Just answer the fucking question you asshole. Also, I feel Sakura-chan is about to meet up with us." The golden man said as nine golden hands came out of his back.

"Hn…" Was Sasuke's responds as his armor started to form around him again.

"Fine teme. I'll take that as a yes."

"To your left…." Sasuke said as he jumped to the side as his armor finished forming.

What Sasuke said next, made The Kings and Queens eyes widen and their heart fill with renewed hope.

"Naruto start forming your attack!" Sasuke yelled as he disappeared with speed that the gods themselves could barely keep up with. Soon shockwaves could be heard when the two people started to fight.

Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes as he started to concentrate. Soon nine black orbs were starting to form in each hand. Naruto had to make sure that ratio was correct when doing this, hence the reason for Sasuke to give him cover. He also was making a golden orb in each of his hands.

"So he has completed it." Said Zeus with a proud smile on his face.

Naruto didn't stop there though. Soon blades started to form around each of the orbs while in his hands he started to make smaller orbs around it.

"Father what is that he is making?" Ares said as he is starting to feel pumped up from the action that he could feel that was about to go down.

"That is the rasengan, I can't believe that he completed it." Zeus said as he watched Naruto finish his technique. "It is an attack that both grinds and drills anything in its way. Though I never did get to finish it when I first created it."

Athena looked intrigued at the attack. But then remembered what he said at the last part. "What do you mean that it is incomplete and you created it?"

"Watch." Was Zeus's only response.

All the gods watch as Naruto finished his technique. The nine arms raised high into the air, each blade had different color blades around it. While his hand it looked like he had a mini planet with miniature moons that orbited round the big rasengan. Naruto then spotted the blurs that were Sasuke and Kaguya in the air. Though Naruto could see them better as Kaguya had Sasuke by the throat in her hand as her other hand something was slowly coming out of her. Sasuke gripped her hand as to try and loosen her grip from his neck. Naruto took a deep breath.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Sasuke opened his eyes as they transformed from purple to red with a vortex looking pupils. Sasuke's body was soon absorbed into a mini vortex that appeared in the center of his body. Kaguya's eyes narrowed at that before Naruto just appeared in front of her with a shit eating grin and thrusted all of his hands at Kaguya. Naruto quickly flashed away as his attacks all started to implode on each other, causing a white dome to engulf her body. The dome soon expanded as the elements were all being absorbed into the dome. When the dome disappeared, there wasn't a body that could be found. Ares and Hermes whistled at the destruction.

"Daaaaaaaaaaamn. Can I fight him?" Ares asked. All the god looked him as though he was crazy. He looked at them. "What?"

The Gods shook their heads as they all looked back at What Naruto and Sasuke are going to do next. Zeus was stunned at the destructive power that Naruto jut used. He couldn't imagine the rasengan could become that destructive when it was complete. He also had this nagging voice in the back of his head boy should be killed before that kind of power could be used against him. He shook the thought away as they watched Naruto and Sasuke land near each other.

"You know that isn't going to keep her down for long maybe a few seconds at the most?" Sasuke asked him with a dead pan voice.

" _Wait she's still alive?"_ Athena and Artemis thought.

"Yeah I know." Naruto said as he crossed his arms. "But first we should close that dimensional door that's open right now. I feel people are watching this fight and I don't want them to get in the cross fire."

After Naruto said that, his head turned towards the group of gods that were supposed to be cloaked with the mist. He walked up to the them even though he couldn't see them. The gods all looked surprised that he could sense them. Wasn't the mist supposed to make sure they couldn't be seen or felt? Naruto just stopped a few feet in front of them and he held his hand up. It looked like as though his hand was up against a wall. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Well it seems they aren't really here and just looking though something, but knowing Kaguya, she would be able to break though and take over that dimension or just kill it with her all killing ash bone jutsu. Sasuke use your Mangekyo Sharingan to close it."

Sasuke nodded as his eyes started to spin as the mist started to disappear around them as it started to turn back to the throne room.

"Hn, it's trying to keep it self open." Sasuke said as he poured more chakra into his eyes.

"You should hurry up as She is about to charge us." Naruto said as he saw the body of Kaguya instantly regenerate itself. "Mother fucker, that is annoying."

"Now you know how I felt with that ridiculously broken healing you have." Sasuke responded casually. "People would say it's impossible at this point."

"Yeah, but they are not me." Naruto said confidently as he smacked his fist to the palm of his hand. "They aren't Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! The number one hyperactive unpredictable Ninja in the world! Datebayo!"

Sasuke smirked as he heard that as finished closing the rift. The gods all were shocked that the mist was forced off them and weren't able to see them anymore. Iris was even trying to summon the mist again to see but she wasn't able to. Soon most of the Gods and Goddesses were talking among them selves at what they just witnessed. Though Hera quickly walked out of the throne room. She looked back at her husband as she was about to leave. Zeus looked at her and quickly followed her.

When they were both far enough from the rest of the council, Hera immediately broke into tears and flung her arms around Zeus. The tears weren't of sadness, no they were tears filled with great joy. Zeus having his own tears appearing on his eyes. He held Hera close to him as he tried to calm her down with soothing words. She looked up at him with the tears still flowing down her face.

"That boy…he's…..he's…" Hera said with happiness flowing I her voice.

"Yes….he is….thank chaos…." Zeus said with equal happiness.

"We have to save him! He couldn't possibly stop her with that friend of his!" Hera quickly said. Her worry for the boy growing rapidly as she was thinking the worst already.

"I know, but remember our oath…." Zeus responded as he was trying to reason with her.

"fuck the oath I want to save our son!"

"No. We cannot give him more bad luck in the situation that he is in right now." Zeus said to her again as he was thinking on what they could do to save their son. Anything at all, even if it's small to give him an edge to win.

The both of them soon started to make plans on saving their son. The arguments they had weren't against each other, but instead about the flaws the plans they were trying to come up with only one goal in mind. The fates have given them a chance and they weren't going to lose their son a second time. They were going to bring the prince of Olympus home.

 **And done. Sorry it took so long I was trying to make the flow of this story work well as I was having trouble with it. I hope you all enjoy it and sorry again for the late update. Also what on your take on Naruto having a harem or should he just stick with one person. Personally I can do both but I want to hear your guy's opinions so leave it in the reviews. Flamers are welcomed. Anyways see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hello and welcome to another chapter to this story. Honestly I wasn't surprised when lots of people were complaining about my story being like the original. Well, not really my fault it just happened to be typed out like that when I was writing throughout the week. Another thing I like to point out is that this is going to be an AU type of fic, so there will be things that will be different from the actual facts in real life and from the stories themselves. Hopefully I can put out more chapters in a somewhat predictable fashion, but knowing me there won't be. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you guys think or to the flamers what you guys hate about me or the fic.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own anything that is related to Naruto nor Percy Jackson series. Though I do own the idea somewhat.**

 _Mount. Olympus_

It has been a few weeks since they saw a little bit of the battle that Naruto and Sasuke were in. Iris was still trying to figure out how they were able to shut her out from seeing anything. Some of the Gods like Dionysus, Demeter Aphrodite and Hephaestus didn't really think about the battle after that they. They just went back to their domains to do their jobs as it didn't concern them much. Athena left as well but, she went to her temple to scour her books for any information about that dimension and to see if the gods themselves were able to use that chakra thing they were using. Ares was in the armory or bugging Hephaestus to build him something to break that dimension's barrier so he can go there and have a fight against that Naruto guy, unless its Kaguya, then he would just keep it close. Artemis asked a few questions about that dimension to her father, though he didn't really say much as he was looking distracted about stuff. So she left to be with her hunters again. Apollo was already out as he had to make sure the sun was going on its correct path for the world. As for the King and Queen of Olympus, well….

"What in all of Olympus would make you think sending Ares and Artemis is a good idea. Those two will destroy everything in their path, hell Artemis will kill our son before he could even speak!" Hera said in annoyance at her husband.

"Well now that you put it that way…" Zeus said with a sheepish voice. What he thought that would have been a great idea.

"Yes and you also thought that sending demi-gods with the attention span of a sponge to a place where ninja's will kill anyone they seem suspicious; Really?"

"Well it would have given me an excuse to kill that Percy boy…." Zeus grumbled.

Hera pinched the bridge of her nose. Honestly, she might hate most the demi-gods but she doesn't hold grudges against them. Well most of the time anyways.

"Look you thunder headed idiot…" Hera started.

"Hey!"

"BUT, we need a solid plan that doesn't involve the other gods or sending demi-gods to their deaths." Hera finished.

Zeus just huffed as he started pacing back and forth. Most of the plans that he made were shot down by his wife. Normally, she just wouldn't care on what he planned or what order he gave, but right now she was just infuriating him to no end. What's so bad in sending a pair of gods that were great at hunting and fighting? Not counting the fact that one of them is a man hater and the other one will start another war just for fun.

"…And another thing we need to worry about is the possibility, are you even listening to me?" Hera asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yes?" Zeus responded dumbly, regretting letting Hephaestus take his master bolt for its weekly maintenance.

"Oh, then what was I just talking about?"

"You were, uh…talking about how ninjas are cool?"

Hera gave out an annoyed sigh. "Never mind, I'll just go and ask Athena for a plan seeing as she will be more helpful than you at the moment." With that she left quickly.

"Wait! I thought we were going to keep it a secret about Naruto!"

Hera didn't turn around as she continued to leave, "Well I say screw that secret as I want my baby boy back!"

Zeus watch the doors close in front of him as smacked himself in the forehead. He had to wonder where did he go wrong. He grumbled to himself before heading towards Athena's temple to be with his wife about their son.

 _Temple of Athena_

Athena was currently looking through her vast collection of books in her personal library for any information about that dimension. So far, no such luck in finding anything which infuriated the intellectual goddess. She continued searching one of many shelves before he felt someone walk in. She turned around to find that it was Hera. Athena bowed to her as she put the book in her hands away.

"My queen, what brings you here?" Athena asked in a formal way.

"Honestly, Athena you are one of the only few gods that can call me by my name. You already earned my respect for that." Hera said as she waved off the formalities.

"Yet you hated me for some time before that." Athena responded.

"That was a long time ago, though I come in your need of help."

"What is it you need of me?" Athena asked curiously.

Before Hera could say anything, the both of them both turned around to see Zeus came in a hurry. Hera just narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" Hera asked.

"My king?" Athena asked as well as she bowed to him.

"I am here for the same as you are Hera." He said.

"I really doubt that."

"I am; I swear it on the Styx." He said as the skies rumbled.

Hera and Athena, well more like Hera wa surprised that he said that. She really thought that he was going to stop her.

"So what is it that you wanted to ask me Hera?" Athena asked.

"Well you see…" Hera started as She and Zeus started to explain to her their predicament. While they are explaining everything to Athena, lets head over to see what Naruto is up to.

 _Konoha_

Everyone in the village was currently in good moods as ninjas and civilians a like were all celebrating for the end of the great war. Everyone was in a buzz as to how Naruto Sasuke and Sakura had sealed Kaguya in a different dimension and ended the war. Every ninja from the other hidden villages were all celebrating together. None of them were thinking about how one village was better than the other, no they were all eating and drinking together. Nobody even realized that the biju were also in full swing in the celebration as they all shrunk down to make themselves look like pets as the kids were feeding them various foods and drinks. Though the biju soon realized that Son Goku should never be allowed to drink with Lee and Gai because those three caused too much destruction in their drunken state that it took the combined power of all of the biju and both Naruto and Sasuke to subdue them. Everyone looked when they saw two blurs running through the crowed at neck breaking speed. One of the blurs everyone recognized as the former Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

Tsunade was wearing her usual outfit as she was chasing the other blur. She had on a grey kimono blouse with no sleeves that was open that showed her cleavage from her massive breasts. She had a broad dark blue obi around her waist that matched the color of her pants. She was also running in her strappy black sandals with heals on them. All the ninjas were making bets on who she was chasing. Though all of the Konoha shinobi knew only one person that she would be chasing right now.

"N-A-R-U-T-O! Get your ass back here brat so that we can finish the check-up already!" Tsunade yelled.

"No way Oba-chan. I hate needles!" said the now identified blur Naruto.

"You stupid brat! What did I say about calling me that in public!" Tsunade yelled with fire in her eyes. She really hated to be called that, especially by him.

"You told me to say it to everyone OBA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out making everyone bust out laughing. He yelped as Tsunade threw a bolder at him.

"That's it you brat!"

"Gah! Save me everyone!" Naruto yelled out in fear as Tsunade started to throw massive boulders at him. All shinobi in the area just looked the other way. They all knew they shouldn't stop Tsunade unless they what her wrath on them. "Traitors!"

Naruto just jumped over some kids before he was met with a fist in the face. Naruto flipped in the air a few times before crashing face first into the ground. He groaned as he tried to get up before he got hit in the head by two fists causing a massive creator into the ground. Naruto was seeing double as he looked up to see a person with pink hair and Tsunade standing over him.

"Geez Naruto, why can't you just listen to lady Tsunade for once in your life?" The person with pink hair asked him.

"Thank you for stopping the loud mouth idiot over here Sakura." Tsunade said as she grabbed Naruto by the back of his neck.

Sakura nodded as she dusted herself. Sakura had short pink hair with a green rhombus on her forehead. Her forehead protector being used as headband. She was wearing a white doctors coat as she was on duty at the moment. Underneath the coat, she had on a sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back. It was held with a black obi wrapped around her waist. Underneath she had on black biker shorts with black high heel shinobi sandals like Tsunade's. She was adjusting her black gloves she had on with metal plates wrapped on her knuckles.

"Sakura please don't let her use the needles on me!" Naruto yelled frantically looking like a small child in Tsunade's grip as she was dragging him to the hospital.

"Honestly Naruto, for someone that can save the world and make the impossible possible, I don't see why you are afraid of little needles." Sakura said with an exasperated sigh.

"But you know I hate hospitals! Gah! Baa-chan stop!" Naruto said as Tsunade was giving him a super strength nuggy.

"Shut up brat. Now just stay quiet as we head back to the hospital to draw some blood."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled as Sakura just covered her eyes with her hand as she followed her teacher and her idiot teammate.

 _Few hours later_

Naruto was finally walking out of the hospital while rubbing his right arm. He was grumbling to himself about how hospitals were evil and when he was Hokage he would make a rule for himself to never set foot in one again. He also looked down at his arm as it was missing his hand and forearm anyways. He gave a small smile on how he lost it in the first place. He didn't regret it at all as he thought back on the memory.

 _Flashback no Jutsu!_

 _Both Sasuke and Naruto were across from one another in the valley of the end. The both of them look worse for wear and were severely weak. They both of them were very low on chakra as they were trying to regain their bearings._

" _You dope, Can't you see that with me in charge, everybody will be a piece?" Sasuke asked with heavy breaths._

" _Peace? No that's not piece, that's just another mad ruler waiting to happen." Naruto responded._

 _Sasuke didn't say anything as he started charging a black chidori with black flames. Naruto just formed his signature rasengan in his hand. The both of them charged at each other both yelling as both of their moves collided. They were engulfed in a giant white dome as a massive shock wave started to destroy they area around them quickly._

 _Inside the dome, the two of them were both standing in front of each other, but not as their adult bodies, instead in their child body. The both of them were staring at each other as memories started to surround them from the beginning they first met as kids all the way to now. They continued to stare as they both looked around at the memories all the good, the bad and stuff they wish they would just forget about. Then child Naruto smiled a big smile as he stuck his hand out at Sasuke. Child Sasuke gave a small smile and took Naruto hand as they both started to fade into the white area around them._

 _The dome died down as it started to shrink as it revealed the valley of the end was also completely destroyed and deformed. It revealed the two for them laying on their backs staring up into the sky as it was starting to rain. Their bodies depleted of chakra and their bodies not being able to move anymore. The both of them were silent for a bit before a pained chuckle came out of Naruto's mouth._

" _What is so funny dope?" Sasuke asked in pain._

" _How is it that it always ends with the two of us fighting each other?"_

" _Because you are a stubborn idiot." Sasuke said._

" _And you are an egotistic avenger with a superiority complex."_

" _Hn…."_

 _Naruto shook his head even though it hurt him. They laid there in silence as the rain continued to fall on them. At some point, the both of them passed from exhaustion their bodies were in._

 _Flashback No Jutsu! Kai!_

Naruto shook his head at that with a smile. Sure when they woke up they finally finish talking it out and convincing Sasuke that killing the Biju and ruling over everyone was bad had cost him an arm. But he saw it as a good lost for him to have peace with all the elemental nations. Naruto noticed that he had wondered to the shinobi grave stone while he was thinking back. He gave a sad smile as he walked up to the stone.

The memorial stone was made of a massive black stone that had the names of all the fallen shinobi that died while they were out on missions and such. Naruto placed a hand on the stone as he read all the names on it. A few names gave his heart a great deal of sadness.

 _Hinata Uzumaki_

 _Neji Hyuga_

 _Minato Namikaze_

 _Kushina Uzumaki_

Those names were the ones that stuck out the most.

His parent were the first names that stuck out to him. Don't get him wrong, he knew who he was and was proud that he was the son the Fourth Hokage and the Red hot habanero, it was just that he only got to meet them for a few minutes the most. While other still have their parents or they knew them for a long time, he didn't have that luxury. He didn't get to learn many things that other kids had when they had their parents. He didn't get to feel the warmth a home that truly had when a family lived together.

The next name that gave him great sadness was his dead wife. You see, Naruto isn't what you call smart when it came to women. He was maybe at best as smart as a wall. So one day at his favorite place to eat at which was, Ichiraku Ramen stand. He was shoved into a booth with his longtime friend Hinata from all his friends and was also threatened by the chief of the food stand from not being able to be served ramen for a year to get him to take her on a date. Well, it did cause Naruto to run away in a panic while holding a blushing Hinata in his arms to their first date. Naruto did thank them in the end though because after all the threats and that forced date, it did lead them to having many more dates and also leading to their marriage before the war started. The two of them enjoyed every second they had together.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly as the tears were threating to spill as he remembered how his wife and her cousin Neji died.

 _Flashback no jutsu!_

" _Hinata-sama, look out!" A man yelled as he shoved Hinata out of the way._

 _Naruto quickly turned around as he was fighting a few of the revived seven swordsmen. The swords men weren't giving Naruto any chances to attack back as they kept putting lots of pressure on him to just defending himself as they were coordinating their tacks from either side of him. Naruto watched in slow-motion as an injured Neji shove Hinata out of the way as Hanzo used his kusarigama to wrap the chains around Neji's body and had the blade along his neck. Hinata got up quickly but didn't move as she watch Hanzo press the blade more into Neji's neck causing it to bleed a bit._

" _You know, if I was alive I still didn't wouldn't have let all of you go from this surprise attack." Hanzo said from his mask._

 _Both Hinata and Naruto looked in horror as Neji closed his eyes as Hanzo pulled his kusarigama back and beheaded Neji. Hanzo let out a laugh as Neji's head fell to the ground. Naruto let out an angry yell as he started to let some of the Kyuubi's chakra started to make some of his features more feral as Naruto was starting to push back his opponents so he could get to Hinata._

 _Hinata gave a harsh glare to Hanzo as he threw Neji's body to the side as he flicked the blood of his kusarigama. Hinata's then activated her Byuakugan. The veins around her eyes bulged as she started to gather chakra around her hands._

" _Hinata wait!" Naruto yelled as he was kicked in the chest as he dodged a blade aimed to his head._

" _Sorry Naruto but I have to do this." Hinata said with a steeled voice._

 _Flashback no Jutsu! Kai!_

Naruto just shook his head when he felt the tears fall. He watched as his wife fall to Hanzo. Though he was also proud of her since she was also the one the stopped him from killing anyone else. Though it did cause the dark side of him come out as he slaughtered the enemy troops. They thought they could take him down when he was emotionally vulnerable. Nothing was left in the area after that attempt. Naruto destroyed the area with only his rasenshuriken that was also powered by the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto wasn't seen after that day as he left to grieve his wife's death. Nobody could blame him though as they were married just a few days before the war started. But such is the life of a shinobi.

Naruto gave a shaky breath as looked upon the stone again. He placed a hand on it and have a small prayer to them before he left again. He had to be alone now for a bit.

 _Mount. Olympus_

"So let me see if I got everything down now." Athena said as she was rubbing her temples from the ever growing headache.

"You two…" She started as she pointed at both of them. "Decided that for a marriage intervention, was to have your mortal and godly halves split and have your godly halves stay here."

Both Hera and Zeus nodded.

"Then, you asked the primordial gods, which I might add was very stupid as they always have a price for help, to help you and Hecate to get you to the dimension that none of the other gods knew about. Where you two had a mortal body and lived there for years and had a son where the both of you thought was dead."

Again the both of them nodded.

Athena looked at them both with a deadpan stare. "I have so many questions about that place like what is chakra they were talking about or how the architecture over there is, but now is not the time."

"Correct right now we need to have a plan on how to get Naruto over here." Zeus said with a nod.

"How do you even know that he is alive right? For all we know he could be laying there dead right now at the hands of that woman." Athena responded causing the both Hera and Zeus to frown.

"He is alive." Hera said to her with her chin in the air.

"How do you even know that, Iris can't even get through looking at the dimension again. Whatever they did is strong enough to keep her out of her own domain." Athena said.

"Even though she isn't strong to begin with." Zeus said underneath his breath quietly. Though not quite enough as he got smacked in the back of his head by Hera.

"Hush! I just know, call it a mother's intuition." Hera said as she was fixing a spot of her toga.

"So a gut feeling, that isn't very comforting to know."

"Right, so have you figured out a plan?" Hera asked her impatiently as she crossed her arms.

"As much as I don't want to help with the limited information I have about that dimension, I have a few plans on how we should proceed about it."

"That's good so let's hear them." Zeus said impatiently.

Athena sighed at how impatient her father could be. "Well one thing we could do is send a team of three demi gods that are good with interacting with people and also has some muscle for back up in case trouble begins to show up."

"I feel a but coming." Hera said. She saw Athena nodded.

"There are few problems, one would be the language barrier on dimension, from what I gathered from what we saw, the language they use is unknown to us here, so we couldn't really teach them the language unless one of you two transfer the knowledge into the demi-gods or put it in a book."

"What is plan b?" Hera asked.

"Well, let me ask you this, did the both of you swear that you would never set foot on in that dimension or was it just "Hera" and "Zeus" never return?"

"Well, I meant that I would never set foot there again." Zeus said as he scratched the back of his head.

Athena nodded as she looked at Hera for her answer.

"I did as well." Her responded quietly.

"Okay well there goes my idea of sending you two over there again in your godly body's with minimal of your powers."

"Do we have a plan C?" Hera asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, we could go with father's idea of sending Ares and Artemis to go retrieve him…." Athena started.

"Okay well let us call the council…" Zeus said as he got up quickly thinking that was the plan they were going to go with.

"BUT!" She cut him off quickly. "I suggest that we replace Artemis due to her hate for men and I switch out with her. At least this way, if Ares tries to start something I can stop him before it goes to far."

Zeus thought about it for a bit. Athena on the other hand was staring at her father with a raised eyebrow.

"Really you are thinking it over right now?" She asked. "You do know I have beaten him many times already right?"

"Yes you have, but not in one on one combat." Zeus pointed out. Athena just scowled.

"I can take him on by myself, besides that idiot only uses brute strength and simple laid plans consisting of just going in head first and swinging wildly." Athena responded.

"Fine you can go two as well, but I say you also bring a demi-god with you just in case." Zeus said.

" …You're not going to budge on that are you? Even if that demi-god is just going to slow us down?" Athena asked knowing what the answer was going to be anyways.

"Fine I suggest that I bring my daugh-"

"You are bringing that Jackson brat." Zeus cut her off.

"What, one of seaweed brains kids, no way in all of the underworld. That brat will cause more problems than we can help it."

"You're taking him. He is the only one that had defeated Ares himself. It is no offence to your own strength by any means." Zeus said quickly.

"Then why to the fates is he coming with us?"

Zeus mumbled something. Hera covered her eyes with her hand and mumbled 'idiot' under her breath as she was close enough to hear what he said.

"What is it reason?" Athena asked again with annoyance.

"So that Jackson brat could may die over their….." Zeus said a little louder.

"Hmm? I don't think I heard you correctly." Athena said. Pretending that she didn't hear him.

"SO THAT JACKSON CAN HOPEFLLY NOT COME BACK!" Zeus yelled out at her making her smirk in response.

"Ah and there lies the reason." Athena had a huge smirk on her face. "So I'm not bring him with us for your stupid grudge against him." With that Athena turned around and started getting things ready for her quest.

Zeus just hung his head with a rain cloud forming over him and Hera just shook her head and left before he did. Zeus for him just rubbed his head before he headed towards the council chambers to call a meeting. It was time to explain to the rest of them what it going to happen now. As he was walking, he was wondering how his son was doing. Maybe he was like his old man and finally got himself a girlfriend.

 _Konoha_

Naruto sneezed as he was walking to Ichiraku ramen. He wiped his nose with his sleeve.

" _Huh Someone must be talking about me. Wonder if its someone I know."_ Naruto thought to himself.

" _ **Everyone knows you fucken dumb ass."**_ Someone responded in his head sarcastically.

Naruto rolled his eyes gave a small smile as he heard that voice. He stopped at the ramen stand and took his seat he started to think about his friend.

Now, by no means is Naruto crazy enough to be talking to himself. At least not yet anyways. No he was talking to a friend of his that lives inside his body. Now his friend used to hate his guts to no end and also threatened to eat him every chance he got, but Naruto didn't let it get to him. Eventually the two of them respected one another and started helping each other during the war.

" _ **Your food is going to get cold moron."**_ The voice said to him.

" _Oh food! Want to join me?"_ Naruto asked the voice.

" _ **I'll do anything to be out of this dump you call your head."**_

" _Hey my head isn't that bad!"_ Naruto interjected.

" _**It's a fucken damp sewer you moronic simpleton. "**_

" _You just get mad because your fur gets all damp and unfluffy."_

" _ **Hey don't diss my fur brat! It takes months to get it back to looking normal in that head of yours!"**_

" _Whatever fur ball."_

" _ **Just summon me already"**_

With that, Naruto closed his eyes as he used his left hand to channel some chakra as he put his hand on his stomach which caused red chakra to come out and started flowing to the seat next to him. The chakra itself started to shape into a small animal with nine tails. The chakra soon solidified as it turned into skin and fur as rabbit like ears appears and nine fluffy tails became visible. No one else in the stand was freaking out when the fox made out of chakra just appeared. They knew that if anything happened Naruto would save them being the hero and all.

"What flavor you want?" Naruto asked the fox as though it was normal.

" **Does he have anything rabbit flavored?"** The fox asked in a deep voice.

"Hey old man, do you have any ramen that has rabbit in it?" Naruto asked the chef.

"Sure thing Naruto, anything else for the Kyuubi?" The chef asked as he was already getting the ingredients together.

"you want anything else?" Naruto asked.

" **If he does have it, I would like a side of vegetables."** The Kyuubi sad as his tails were waving behind him.

"Coming right up!" The Chief said as he turned around to start making the ramen.

"Oh hey old man, where is Teuchi and Ayame?" Naruto asked as he was already finishing his fifth bowl.

"The owners went to wave to get some new ingredients for the ramen they want to make, so they asked me to cover for them since they know you would want some and not want you to go hungry."

Naruto nodded and smiled at that. He wiped his face as he got ready for his next bowl. The Kyuubi bowed his head at the chief as his food was placed in front of him.

"hey look it's a cute fox!" A child said as a group of them ran up and started hugging and petting the Kyuubi.

" **You Ningen! I am the mighty Kyuubi! I can destroy mountains with a single flick of my- oh that feels good keep scratching there."** The Kyuubi said before he felt the children starting to pet and scratch him behind the ear and he just started to completely relax.

The kids giggled as they continue what they were doing while Naruto was laughing at how the mightiest of the biju was reduced to a children's petting animal. Naruto started to laugh more as the kids brought the Kyuubi to their table with his food and started to feed him. Naruto wiped a tear out of his eye as he paid for the ramen and started to wonder around the village again. He knew that the Kyuubi can find him again after the kids finished feeding and petting him. Naruto waved at the passing ninja and civilians as they passed him. Naruto also saw the other biju pass by him as kids were following them around as well.

"Hey Naruto wait up!"

Naruto turned around to see who was calling him. He saw that it was his friend Rock Lee.

Now Rock Lee changed after the war. He actually got rid of his bowl cut and had it short and spiked up. His eyebrows were also trimmed to look normal much to everyone relief. He had on a black and green skin tight shirt that showed his muscles that he had gained through hard work with the sleeves ripped off. He had on his usual bandages wrapped around his hands and forearms. He was also wearing black kung-fu pants that had golden dragons on the side of the pants legs and he also had on ninja tabi after he changed out of his usual sandals.

"Oh hey Bushy brows what's up?" Naruto asked as he turned around and gave Lee a handshake.

"My friend! How are you doing on this youthful day?" Lee asked.

"I'm doing fine Lee. Why aren't you celebrating like everyone else?" Naruto asked him.

"Well you see, it was most unyouthfull of me to drink and cause so much of that destruction so I had myself run around the village on my hands 10 thousand times and I just finished!" Lee said with his eyes burning with fire. Naruto just sweat dropped at that. Leave it to Lee to go over the top.

"That's….good to know buddy."

"Yosh! Also I was also going to ask you if you wanted a friendly spar with me."

"Sure why not, it's not like that teme would want to spar with me right now."

"YOSH!" Lee yelled with his fist pumped into the air and disappeared at high speeds to one of the many training fields they had.

Naruto just shook his head in amusement as he also disappeared in a burst of speed. Naruto just simply tracked Lee's chakra to where they would spar at. Even if his reserves were as small as a civilian, Lee wasn't someone you took lightly. With his mastery of taijutsu, Lee could fight on almost Kage level without his Nunchaku by himself.

 _Training ground_

Naruto soon appeared in front of Lee at training ground nine. Lee was already casually stretching as Naruto appeared in front of him. Naruto looked around as he wanted to make sure no one else was around. He also checked for any chakra signature that were nearby as he didn't want anyone getting hurt when him and Lee started sparing. When he confirmed that no one was around, Naruto nodded as he flexed his left hand to pop his knuckles as he still hasn't figured out if he wanted to get a new hand or not.

"Yosh! Are you ready to spar my youthful friend?" Lee asked excitedly as he was hopping on the balls of his feet.

Naruto nodded as he got in a loose stance. Lee smiled before he steeled himself as his eyes hardened as he took the fighting stance of the strong fist that he and his sensei Might Gai were known for. Naruto took a deep breath before he nodded to Lee.

The both of them stood there waiting for either of them to make the first move. Naruto broke first as he charged straight at Lee with his fist cocked back. Lee watch as Naruto closed the distance from each other in less than a second, but he was calm. Lee wait for the last second before he tilted his head to the side to let Naruto's fist go past his head. Lee used Naruto's momentum against him and threw him over his shoulder. Naruto flipped in the air to land on his feet, he saw just in time for Lee to appear to in front of him and had Lee's knee crash into Naruto's nose. Naruto himself didn't budge as the hit didn't affect him as much as he used his hand to block most of the hit though it still crashed the back of his hand to is face. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Lee and swung the back of his hand to Lee's head causing Lee's head to whip to the side. Lee though turned his body as his head whipped to use as added momentum for his body to add power to the kick to Naruto's side.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he blocked Lee's kick, though his body was sent flying to the forest and crashing through trees. Naruto so turned his body so the next tree he would land on his feet. He channeled chakra to his and pushed off hard causing the tree to explode into thousands of splinters as he flew right back at Lee. Lee got back in his stance as he watched Naruto's body get close to him, before Naruto made a hand sign with his hand and made four clones. Lee didn't even look surprised as he started blocking the three other clones with only one hand as his other one was behind his back. The clones were throwing different combination of punches and kicks. The three Naruto was in the back with his hand making a golden rasengan in his hand. Lee noticed that Naruto had used his signature jutsu and he quickly disposed of the three clones and he started running towards Naruto.

Naruto then disappeared just as Lee was about hit him in the head. Lee looked around quickly before he bent backwards at an awkward angle to dodge the charging Naruto and his rasengan. Lee quickly placed his hands on the ground and stood on them so he could use his feet to kick Naruto in the stomach high up into the air. Lee pushed himself up into the air only to get hit by Naruto on his head by a kick. Lee's body crashed down into the ground and caused a giant created with Lee in the middle of it. Naruto landed as he started to chuckle. Lee himself also started chuckling as he flipped himself onto his feet.

"Yosh! That was a good start up warm-up for us!" Lee yelled excitedly as he jumped out of the created and landed in front of Naruto a few feet back.

"Yeah that was a good warm up." Naruto said as he was popping his neck. "That helped get the crick out of my neck. "So you ready to spar seriously with the intent to kill?"

"Yosh, I wouldn't have it any other way!" Lee yelled with flames in his eyes. Lee made a hand seal as he took off the weighted and gravity seals that Naruto put on him for training.

Naruto was getting into his stance when he saw the Kyuubi come walking through the trees with the kids he was with earlier and some of his friends. He also saw the rest of the biju come walking in to watch them. Naruto waved at them before he went back looking at Lee with a determined face. Lee was now hopping on his toes as he was quickly adjusting to the released weight.

"Well bushy brows I'm ready when you are." Naruto said.

Lee nodded and was about to take out his Nunchaku when he and everyone else noticed that the sky had darkened a little. They all looked at the sky as the winds started to pick up. Naruto looked up into the sky as the Kyuubi quickly went to Naruto and hopped onto his shoulder. Naruto's eyes soon changed to a gold and had a bar replacing his normal pupil. Naruto saw that clouds were starting to form a cylinder in the sky as a light was being showing in the middle of it. Naruto saw that it was getting brighter and closer as he continued to start at it.

"Everyone get back now!" Naruto yelled as he and Lee jumped back. The biju made a barrier around the kids to protect them as the Ninjas all took cover behind some trees.

The light in the sky soon hit the ground causing it to shake violently. Naruto covered his eyes from the flying dirt. The ground continued to shake as the light grew brighter before it stopped and the sky started to go back to its clear bright sky.

Naruto looked at were the light was to see three people had appeared. Two of them were male and the last person was a woman. They were speaking in a language Naruto didn't understand.

" _Ares remember what father said, don't start a war or You are getting your butt kicked by this boy here."_ Athena said as she was looking at Ares.

" _Your no fun Athena, at least mister stowaway here is more fun than you."_ Ares said.

" _Thank you for reminding about that."_ Athena said as she turned to the boy with a glare. _"What gave you the idea that you were allowed on this quest boy?"_

" _Uh...because Zeus said I could and that you two would need help."_ The boy said frantically with a respectable tone. Which was surprising itself considering who this boy is. Athena just pinched the bridge of her nose and gave an exasperated sigh.

" _Fine, but you are going to have to listen to me. When we get back we are telling Chiron what you did as I have to chew out my father for interfering."_

While the two gods were talking, Naruto signaled his friends to get the ANBU quickly as possible. His friends left quickly and quietly. Naruto turned back around to look at the group of people and he felt the emotions from the big that was decked out in armor was filled with violence and anger. Naruto nodded to the Kyuubi and the rest of the biju. All the biju soon turned back to their chakra forms and were all willingly absorbed into Naruto to be safe. He picked up the kids and quickly took them out of the area and into one of the villages ice cream shops and he paid for their ice cream so he can keep them there.

Naruto soon returned to the forest to keep an eye one the new people.

" _This place is amazing, so full of life and rich with nature."_ Athena said as she looked around the training area.

" _Bah, who cares about that, I want to see how these people fight."_ Ares said as he was popping his knuckles as he was wanting to fight these so called 'ninjas'.

Naruto didn't turn around as the ANBU commander for the three group of ANBU came towards behind him and kneeled next to him.

"Who are these people Naruto?" The commander asked as he was looking at the people.

"I have no idea Hawk-san, but they are speaking in a different language that I don't understand." Naruto said as he put a piece of paper on the ground and took out his ink and brush and quickly made seal that will hide their presence and sight with-in the seal bubble.

"That's better, but you guys still need to keep your voice down." Naruto said.

"Thank you, so what are we going to do with the?" The commander asked him.

"I have a few ideas…." Naruto said as he had a glint in his eyes as he started telling them his plans.

the gods and one demi-god soon felt a chilling chill go down their backs. They all looking at each other with the same thought.

" _Why do I get the feeling this quest is going to suck?"_

 _ **Hurray! I finished chapter two. I hope you all liked it. Leave a review on what kind of pairing you guys would like see and why. I do read all of your reviews and take them to consideration. Flamer are welcome as well. See you all in the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Welcome everyone to another exciting episode of dragon ball Z! whoops wrong story…I meant the true prince of Olympus! I hope all of you are liking it so far. Also I like all the suggestions in the reviews that you guys have on what kind of pairing this story should have, I'm about dead set on my decision. I'll make an official decision for the next chapter. So if you guys didn't explain well enough on what type of decision, then you better make it count in this chapter. Anyways, on wards to the chapter.**

" _Why didn't I just listen to Annabeth!"_ A boy said as he was running away from an unknown enemy.

The boy that was running was Percy Jackson from a camp called camp half-blood. He had black messy hair at the moment and had green eyes that were full of panic and anxiety. He had a thin body like a swimmer, but it also looked fit and muscular but not too muscular like most men like to be. He was wearing an orange shirt and had a necklace around his neck that had a bead with an image of a trident on it. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and some sneakers.

Jackson took cover behind a tree as he saw some shadows quickly pass him. He gave a sigh of relief as he slid down the tree till he was sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath. Percy was trying to figure out how it all started. All they did was stand there and tried talking to one person. One freaking person and it went to hell because of Ares. Well and maybe him from not knowing what they were saying and thought they were insulting him, but it was mostly Ares fault! He was tossed at the ninja and had somehow went head first into a woman's chest. That caused him to run for his life from the wrath of a woman's furry. It didn't help that a few more female ninjas joined in on chasing him.

While Percy was looking around to see if the close was clear, he didn't notice a pair of eyes above him watching his every move. The person wasn't ordered to do anything to the boy per orders from Naruto, so he was just tasked to see if he was a serious threat. So far he didn't show much of threat at all. The person just watched till Percy got up and started running not knowing he is heading towards the town.

" _Hmm wonder if he knows that he is going to a town full of Ninja, I should let boss know…"_ The person said before disappearing in a poof smoke.

 _With Ares_

With the jack ass war hungry god himself, he was still at the training ground and was also completely surrounded by ninja's. Ares had his arms crossed as he looked around the ninja.

" _You all should just give up since you are in the presence of a god."_ Ares said his voice full or arrogance.

The ninja just looked at each other confused as they didn't understand a word he was saying.

"Did he just say he like to share pudding?" One of them asked in confusion.

"Ooooo pudding actually sounds good right now." Another one said.

"Can we please stay focus at the man in armor?" An Anbu ninja with a fox mask said to them.

" _Do you all not fear death?"_ Ares asked not really caring that they can't understand him.

The Ninja them self all then just shrugged at what he said. Ares getting a little mad so he tried to intimidate them by flaring some of his power. Ares body glowed a little red as he was releasing some of his power. The ninja's just looked at him funny.

"What is that? He is lighting himself on fire?" someone asked.

Ares frowned more as he these mortals were not intimated by the power. So he started to release more out from body causing him to glowing more red. The ninja themselves weren't really fazed by how much power was being thrown at them. After fighting against Kaguya during the war, they weren't really worried. Also all of the Allied forces from the war was still in the village so even if this person was really powerful, eventually they would fall from sheer numbers alone.

" _That's it! You puny mortals will show me the respect that I deserve!"_ Ares yelled at them. Letting his anger take hold.

Ares charged at them with one of his swords drawn. The sword was a long and kind of broad. It looked like it had to be used with two hands, but for the war god himself he had little trouble using just one. Ares was soon in front of couple of the Ninja and swung the sword at their heads. The ninja them self's reacted fast as the all leaned back enough for the blade to pass them. Though one Ninja was not fast enough and had her cheek nicked.

The woman raised an eyebrow as she placed her hand on her cheek and looked to see there was blood. Ares though that it would freak the woman out and started screaming, but instead he saw the woman gave him a sadistic smile as she licked the blood off her fingers. The other ninja paled and started to back from her as she was starting to let out some killing intent.

"Oh look at that, you spilled some of my blood." The woman said.

Ares took a good look at the woman. The woman in front of her had a violet short spikey fanned hair. She was bearing a tan trench coat that had some blood on the sleeves. Underneath the coat she had one a mesh body suit that showed off her wonderful assets well since she never wore a bra. She also wore an orange miniskirt with a blue belt. She was wearing grey shin guard on her legs with her black shinobi sandals. The person that Ares had just nicked was Anko Mitarashi, one of the famous interrogators for Konoha.

"Uh Anko…" One of the Ninja's asked carefully.

"Quiet boy! I Just want to go and say… _Hi_ to this person." Anko said sweetly.

"Fuck! Run everyone Anko is going to say Hi!" A ninja yelled frantically as he ran away in total fear. Soon after almost all the other Ninja were running away in fear, except for Lee as he was wanting to fight the guy in armor as well.

"Yosh! Anko your youth shine brightly, but can you please stop that creepy smile so that I may fight him at equally footing?" Lee asked.

"Sure creepy eyebrows, just give me some time to play with him first. How about five minutes?" Anko asked Lee as she was walking towards Ares. Ares for his part he was more starting at Anko's body than paying attention to the look that she was giving him and the sound of knuckles popping.

Lee nodded and pulled out a time from who knows were on his body and set it down on a rock nearby and set it to five minutes. He pushed a button and the timer started. Lee sat down in front of the rock to watch the battle in front of him as he was changing the bandages on his hands.

 _With Athena_

With our favorite wisdom goddess, she was being better at hiding herself from the ninja when Ares threw Jackson at the ninja as his so called distraction plan. She changed her self into a normal looking civilian during the confusion and quickly slipped passed them and headed to the village. She was casually looking though the village with curiosity at full affect. She felt like as though she was a child in a candy store. All the things she could learn here while the two men were distracting the other ninjas. She observed the people and how they acted, the language they were speaking, the food being served, and so on. She was amazed at how they all could live like this with what limited technological advances they had. She was also further amazed at some of the ninja were doing like how they were casually walking up a building as they were talking as though it was the ground itself. Her mind was racing with multiple possibilities on how they did that. She also smiled at the children as she saw them playing with small animals and were also taking great care on not hurting them. It warmed her heart at the sight and wished that back home the people could do the same. As she was watching them she didn't notice that she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention were I was going." The person said.

Athena just waved the person off and pretended that she was a mute so that she wouldn't have to speak to them. She looked at the person that she walked into and it was a man with hair that reminded her of a pineapple. He was wearing a green vest with multiple pockets at the front. Underneath the vest he had on a black long sleeve shirt that had a silver plate on his left arm that looked like a leaf symbol on it. She noticed that he was wearing a long sleeve fishnet shirt as well underneath his black shirt. He had on black pants with a pouch strapped to his right thigh and had on some black ninja sandals.

Athena started to use hand signs hoping the person would understand that she couldn't talk. The man in front of him noticed that she wasn't speaking and was making rapid hand signals at him. He smiled and started signing back to her which surprised her. She thought this dimension wouldn't know how to sign.

" _I see that you are surprised that I was able to understand your signing."_ The man signed.

" _Yes I am, most people don't know how to sign and I would usually have to have a piece of paper to write out what I'm saying."_ Athena signed.

" _Must be trouble troublesome."_

" _Terribly so. So may I have your name so I can properly say sorry for running into you?"_

" _You don't need to apologies and the name is Shikamaru."_

 _With Naruto_

Naruto was currently standing on top of his father's head on the Hokage monument. He was currently having an argument with his partner.

"For the last, time I am not going to let you eat them just because you are hungry." Naruto said with an exasperated sigh.

" **Why not, they be a perfect snack for me."** The Kyuubi said.

"For one thing they are people. Two, you don't even need to eat, you are a massive of chakra for kami sake!" Naruto pointed out. "Another thing, why don't you ever let other people call you by your real name besides me and your siblings."

" **Because they haven't earned the right to know my true name. Not even you have earned the right!"** The Kyuubi yelled in his head.

"Yes I have! You even told me yourself during the war!"

" **That is beside the point…"**

"No it's not!"

" **Yes it is, now we need to figure out who those people are as they give off different energies than everyone else."**

"You caught that too huh?" Naruto said as he started to gather natural energy around him.

" **Of course, you moronic idiot, also I can't feel their chakra cores. I would suggest that we tread carefully, but knowing you, that is next to impossible."**

"Hey! I can be careful when I want to be!"

The Kyuubi just stared him with the look of "you are fucking with me right?" Naruto just nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his before he started to gather nature chakra to activate his sage mode.

Now sage mode is one of many tricks that Naruto had. Sage mode is when he gathered nature chakra around him from nature itself he becomes a sage. He learned how to do this from the toads from Mount Myóboku. Yes, he did learn this from toads. When Naruto enters sage mode everything is enhanced for Naruto. His speed reflexes strength and so forth are enhanced. Also his jutsu's are more powerful as well.

Naruto gave a calm sigh as his eyes changed to yellow with a bar in the middle and had orange pigmentation around his eyes. Naruto could sense all the chakras around him and he could tell who was who. And he smiled when he felt the three people with no chakra's in them. He felt the boy reading towards the village, the woman is with Shikamaru and the other guys was in the training field and apparently so were Anko and Lee. Naruto shivered when he remembered that Anko really like to play with her opponents and has a strong fetish for blood.

" _Hmm what to do first?"_ Naruto thought to himself as he was releasing the nature chakra.

" _ **I say we eat the boy first!"**_ The Kyuubi said in his mind.

Naruto ignored his friend as he just started to walk off his father's head and just started falling to the ground. He wasn't really paying attention as he was falling towards the ground. He was concentrating more on what he should do first. When he was close to the ground, Naruto was looking up at the sky as his body just naturally bent his legs as he landed on to the ground causing small cracks to appear on the ground. He started to casually walk towards the gates of the village maybe he would visit his friends Kotesu and Izumo there. Yeah he would do that and then talk to that boy and maybe avoid a fight. Maybe.

 _With Ares_

Ares at the moment was casually dodging Anko's attempt on attacking him. He really wanted to fight this Naruto person that his father talked about and then show him who was top dog. He just couldn't believe that he was the son of the king and queen. He just couldn't see it. As he was thinking that, he didn't notice that Anko had got a thin cut on his arm with her kunai. She raised an eyebrow when she saw that his blood wasn't the normal red but gold. She jumped back a bit when Ares brought his sword down above her at high speed.

"I have to ask, are you strongly immune to poison?" Anko as she was twirling her kunai between her fingers.

" _I still can't understand you, you whorish looking woman."_ Ares said.

"Yeah I thought so." Anko nodded as though she could understand him.

Ares raised his sword again in a ready stance as he saw Anko raising her hands in front of her. Lee was looking impatient as only three minutes went by. Anko smiled before king cobras started to fly out of her sleeves at high speeds. Ares eyes widen slightly as he started swinging his sword widely as he doesn't want to get bitten by them. They maybe one of his sacred animals, but he couldn't control them unless in his divine form. He jumped up into the air as he changed his sword into a-k forty-seven and started shooting the snakes. The snakes when they got hit by the bullets they all disappeared into smoke. Anko pouted but was also looking at her watch. Ares landed on the ground with a heavy thud as he was reloading his gun.

" _That the best you got?"_ Ares taunted with cockiness in his voice.

Anko didn't say anything as she continued to look at her watch as her free hand raised with three fingers up and started to do count down. Ares was confused at first before he started to feel his body starting to feel heavy. He looked down as he saw his arms starting to fall to the sides his weapon falling to the ground and changing back to a sword. Ares growled in annoyance as he tried to get his arms to respond. Soon his legs started to shake and he fell to one knee. He growled in anger as he tried to get back up. He saw Anko walking up to him slowly with her smile still on her face.

When she got in front of him, Ares was giving her an angry glare. Anko didn't flinch though. She just continued smiling at him before she brought her right leg back. With her smile growing more sadistic she slammed her chakra enhanced foot into the god's balls. Ares let out a high pitch scream as he fell onto his side. Ares had his eyes shut as tears were forming in his eyes.

"Ah I feel better, too bad the poison I had on me was only a mild one. Oh well." Anko said as he sighed sadly while placing one hand on her cheek. "Oh one more thing." Anko then got a vile from her trench coat and cut his arm again with her kunai and started filling it with his golden blood.

When she finished she put a cork in it. She heard the alarm go off and she put the vile back in her trench coat. "Well, my time is over. You can have him now Creepy brows, I'm going to put his blood with the rest of my collection at my house."

"Did you really have to do that unyouthful move to him?" Lee asked as he was walking up to Anko.

"Hey were shinobi, we don't play fair remember?" Anko said cheekily before she left in a swirl of leaves.

Lee just shook his head as he looked at the fallen god whose balls were in pain from getting kicked.

"Sooooooo, want to talk about youth while you heal from the unyouthful attack to your precious area?" Lee asked as he squatted in front of Ares.

 _With Naruto_

We find our blond hero just leaving the front gates of Konoha were he was saying hi to Kotesu and Izumo, also known as the eternal guards of Konoha. Naruto was casually walking with his only hand in his pocket. He spotted the boy that appeared with the two other people in the training center. He noticed that the boy was looking around in curiosity. Naruto shrugged as he walked up to him and waved at him to get his attention.

"Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said happily.

Percy just tilted his head in confusion not knowing what the person said to him and only getting the word Naruto from the person from him. Naruto for his part was talking slower now and was doing weird poses.

" _Uh, who are you?"_ Percy asked in his language. He was really regretting not listening to Annabeth when she told him to not listen to Zeus.

Naruto smack his forehead ass he realized that he was getting nowhere with his poses.

" **I can't believe it. There is someone just as stupid as you."** The Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind.

" _Shush you!"_ Naruto responded.

" **Seriously he is like you. Though he smells like the sea. But I can just sense that he is an idiotic hero like you."**

Naruto face vaulted at that as Percy jumped back a little when he saw that. Naruto picked himself off from the ground and shook his head.

" **Oi! Don't do that, it makes the cage shake!"**

Naruto rolled his eyes as he took out his ink and brush and waved the boy over to him. Percy was warry when he saw him wave at him. Naruto shook his head and waved the boy over to him again. Percy didn't move as he was holding a golden pen in his hand. Naruto just gave him a deadpan stare. He looked around for a piece of paper on him and pulled out a blank scroll he had in his pouch. Naruto started drawing on the scroll for a few minutes. When he was done he held it up to Percy showing a picture of him and Percy next to each other with Naruto holding a brush with an equal sign that showed Percy being able to talk to each other.

Percy only saw two stick figures next to each other and what looked like a speech bubble above his head with strange symbols in it. He really couldn't figure out what he meant with the picture. Percy tilted his head as he tried to make out what the picture meant. The Kyuubi on the other hand shook his head in confusion.

" **I knew you sucked at drawing, but I thought it wouldn't have been this bad."** The Kyuubi said in disappointment.

Naruto Covered his eyes with his hand as he threw the scroll over his shoulder and hitting a random person on the head with is. He looked at Percy again and just reappeared in front of him and with a quick hand, he made a small seal on the shoulder of Percy. As Naruto was finishing the seal, Percy finally realized that Naruto was in front of him and he jump back quickly and clicked his pen. Naruto watched in fascination as he saw the pen change into a long bronze sword with some words on the blade.

"Cool…." Naruto said quietly as he made a shadow clone behind Percy and quickly added chakra to the seal before he made it disappear. Percy didn't eve realized that happened. Naruto raised his hand as he counted down in his head.

" _Hey what's the big idea appearing in front of me like that?"_ Percy asked in a defensive tone.

Naruto didn't say anything as his fingers continued to go down till it was only his index finger.

" _Hey I'm t_ alking to you!" Percy said again not realizing that he was talking like he was now.

"There we go much better." Naruto said as Percy looked surprised that he could understand him now.

"Wait I can understand you!" Percy said in astonishment.

" **Like I said he's an idiot."** Kyuubi said with a sigh.

"Yup now I don't have to do those poses again." Naruto said as he ignored the Kyuubi.

"That's good to hear, those poses you did were kind of stupid looking." Percy said as he changed his sword back into a pen. "You seem friendly. I'm Percy Jackson by the way."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto took the hand of Percy that he stuck out for a hand shake.

"That's a funny name." Percy said.

"So it the name Percy." Naruto retorted.

"Touché, so you have anything to eat in this town? I haven't eaten for a while now." Percy asked as his stomach growled.

"Yeah, I can take you to this place that serves the greatest ramen in the world."

"What's ramen?" Percy asked as Naruto froze.

Naruto looked at Percy with big eyes. "You don't know what ramen is?" He saw Percy shake his head.

Naruto looked up into the sky and said a small prayer of forgiveness to the ramen gods at the insult that has been said to the foreigner. He looked back at Percy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I must correct this mistake at once." Naruto said with a serious face causing Percy to sweat a little.

The next thing Percy knows is that the both of them disappeared in a flash of yellow.

 _With Athena_

Athena and Shikamaru were casually walking around the village as Shikamaru was pointing out landmarks, food shops and different shops. Athena was paying attention to everything that Shikamaru was saying. Her curiosity and fascination of this dimension keeping her attention on him. She never noticed that a while ago Shikamaru made several hand signs that were made for the ANBU and any allied forces to keep an eye on her and him and to help out whenever she became a threat.

" _Thank you for showing me around Shikamaru. That was really kind of you."_ Athena signed to him.

" _It's no problem. "_ Shikamaru signed back. " _So what brings you to Konoha by the way?"_

" _I was looking for...a long lost sibling of mine that I just recently learned I have."_

" _Who are you looking for, I might have met them."_ Shikamaru asked as he took them to a shop that was selling dangos. He saw that there was also a shogi board.

" _Well I only his name…"_ Athena signed as she took a seat on one side of the shogi board that Shikamaru took them too. She saw Shikamaru tell a passing server something before he went back looking at her.

" _So what's his name?"_

" _His name is Naruto. I don't know his last name though."_

" _Hmm I don't believe that I know him."_ Shikamaru signed while he was thinking of all the possibilities on why she wants to meet Naruto.

" _Oh that is too bad, I guess my quest continues."_ Athena signed with a fake disappointment. She had a feeling that he was lying to her. " _So what is this in front of us?"_

" _Oh this? This is a shogi board."_ Shikamaru signed as he received two drinks from the server. He handed one to Athena. She nodded in thanks. " _Do you want to play a friendly game?"_ Shikamaru was already setting up the board as he assumed that she would say yes.

Athena had a glint in her eye as she nodded. She couldn't say no to a friendly game now can she.

 _With Lee and Ares_

Thunderous sounds could be heard in the training ground. The trees shook violently as fists were hitting flesh. All around the training field, the thunderous sounds were being made. Two figures appeared in the sky as one of them was kicked in the chest and crashed into the ground. The body crashed into the ground making a creator. The person that crashed was Lee, He climbed out of the creator as he shook his head and popped his back. Ares landed nearby and had a smug look on his face.

"YOSH! That was a good warm up!" Lee yelled happily as he pumped both his fist in the air.

" _Hmm that was a good fight. Though I am disappointed if that is all that you are capable of doing."_ Ares said as he stood watching Lee stretching himself. Though he saw a slight twitch that Lee had.

"YOU DOUDT MY ABILITIES! I WILL SHOW YOU MY YOUTHFULNESS!" Lee yelled with massive fire in his eyes. His fist shaking at Ares in rage.

" _I have no idea what you just said, but if you're going to fight me don't disappoint me again."_ Ares said while getting into a light stance thinking nothing big is going to happen.

"YOUTH!" Lee yelled as he started to activate the first chakra gates with in him.

" _Humph hurr- "Ares_ started before he was instantly punched in the face.

Ares body started to crash through the trees before Lee appeared behind him and kicked him in the air at high speed. Ares gritted his teeth as he tried to angle hid body to throw an attack but couldn't as Lee continued appearing behind him and attacking him in the air like a pinball. Lee continued before he appeared above Ares and slammed his fist into Ares faced causing him to crash into the ground. Lee landed and crossed his arms as he looked at the down Ares with a serious expression. Lee knew that wouldn't stop that man.

Ares's body started to become engulfed in fire as he started to rise. His eyes were burning with anger as he looked at Lee. Ares stood up at his full height as he raised his right arm. His sword that was in the ground away from him flew towards his hand. When he caught it, Lee saw the sword transformed into a spear. Ares twirled the spear expertly before getting in a ready stance. Lee just continued to stare at Ares as he activated the third chakra gate as he felt his muscle starting to bulge and his veins starting to show around his arms and forehead. The two of them soon disappeared and each started to attack each other. They were blurs in the area.

Lee had twisted his body to the side to dodge a thrust from the spear. Lee grabbed the shaft of the of the spear to pull it forwards and give him some momentum as he tried to throw a kick to Ares head. Ares though leaned his head back so that the kick just barely missed his face and used his free hand to grab Lees ankle. Ares then pulled Lee to slam him against the ground, But Lee used his hands to stop himself from hitting the ground and caused cracks to from on the ground. Lee used his strength to get Ares grip off his ankle and also spun himself to kick Ares in the side. Ares quickly brought his spear to his side to block Lees kick. Lee pushed himself off the ground to get him some room away from Ares.

The both of them got back into their stances before they started attacking again. Ares noticed that the person that he was attacking his skin changed red and his eyes lost its pupils as they only showed white. His veins were bulging more as Ares felt more power behind the attacks from the person causing him to be more defensive.

" _You are annoying me!"_ Ares said as he continued block Lees flurry of combination of kicks and punches.

Lee started to yell as he started to throw his punches faster and faster as flames started to form around his fists. Ares was having a hard time to block the punches till he was getting hit over and over all over his body as he was starting to get surrounded by fire from the punches. Lee then yelled out Morning Peacock as he sent one last punch towards Ares chest. Ares held in his scream of pain as he was pushed back from the blow, his body engulfed in flames that weren't flames but from the aura that Lee had was burning him. Ares raised his spear before slamming it against the ground and flared power to extinguished the flames. He looked down to see that he had slight burns but they were already healing. Ares looked at Lee again as he readied his shield and also brought out his shield. Ares banged his spear against his shield as he let out a war yell and started to charge at Lee again.

Lee watched and dodged Ares attack upon him as he saw that his anger was making him sloppy, his swings all wild and crazed and not precise and efficient like before. Though lee still had to dodge the attacks as he saw the power behind the swings as there was significant air pressure after every swing. Lee decided that opening the fifth gate would help. So Lee used one foot to land a kick on Ares shield and use it as a place to vault up into the air and away from Ares. Lee landed and crossed his arms in front of him and his hair started to rise as he released the fifth gate. Green aura started to surround his body and some pieces of the ground started to rise around him. He could feel his muscles start to strain from all the power going through him. He still needed to train more to get better at not getting to tired from the fifth through seven gates. (a/n: my version of Lee is that he was able to go the seventh gate with Might Gai but not the eighth.) Lee then got in a horse stance with his arms still crossed as more of his aura started to glow around him as the sixth gate was opened. Lee let out a sigh as he was looking at Ares with his pupil less eyes.

While Ares and Lee were at a standoff, Sasuke casually walked up to the battle field as he was curious of the massive chakra spike that he sensed. Sasuke leaned against a tree as he was going to watch the fight. Though he was looking bored as looked at the two fighting.

" _Hn, this is boring to watch, but it's better than being around Sakura trying to get a date out of me…"_ He thought as he started to feel shock waves from Lee and the other guys attacking hitting each other. Though he did comment to himself that it was nothing like fighting Kaguya.

 _At the Dango shop_

" _Hm, this person is giving me a very challenging match."_ Athena thought to herself as she was deciding on what move she would do next.

Currently Athena and Shikamaru were in the middle of an intense shogi match. They were both were very careful and calculative on what move they are going to do next. Athena noticed whenever that she had made a difficult move against Shikamaru, he did this weird pose while forming a circle with his hands for a few seconds before he made the next move. Athena had to actually double check her decision before she played her next move. Shikamaru was enjoying the challenge but he noticed that Athena was a much harder opponent than she let on. He clearly saw that her moves were more elaborate and well planned out. He also noticed the slight eyebrow twitch when she in deep thought on what she is going to play next. The both of them didn't notice the crowd that had gathered around them. There was even a betting going around on who would win.

" _This has been a very good match. I haven't had this much fun in a while."_ Athena signed as she was about to make her next move.

" _Yeah your right it has been a while that I had a match like this."_ Shikamaru signed. " _Though I think it's time that we end this. So I say we just make 10 second moves. Agreed?"_

" _I'm fine with that."_ Athena signed thinking that she was going to win now after planning out her moves in her head assuming what moves he was going to do. 

With that Shikamaru started to speed up his moves as did Athena. At first Athena was smirking as she saw the moves being played out exactly as she thought they would. But her smirk soon fell as she noticed that the movies were not going apart of her plan. His moves were becoming more sporadic the more moves they made. Soon Athena noticed that she was losing more piece till she noticed that she was with her king left surrounded by all of his pawns. Athena was trying to figure out where she made her mistakes earlier.

Shikamaru though had his arms crossed as he made a few signals to the new by ninja's to fall back as he had the situation under control. He saw that Athena didn't really care about her moves once he started doing spontaneous moves. Shikamaru took a closer look at Athena when he noticed her hair flashed briefly for a second from brown to black before going back to black. Shikamaru closed his eyes ignoring the groans and cheers from the crowd them. He looked at her again and signed.

" _Well looks like my win."_

" _Indeed it is, good…game."_ Athena signed as she signed in displeasure.

" _So want to play another game?"_

" _Actually, I must look for my sibling. If you will excuse me…"_ Athena signed hurriedly as she noticed that she played for an hour now. She quickly got up and started to leave.

Shikamaru just stared at her as he continued to watch her leave. He gave a sigh and took out a cigarette and was about to light it before he placed a hand behind his head and got up.

"Troublesome woman." He said as he casually started to walk while looking at the clouds above him.

Shikamaru then did one a one hand seal that meant something to all the ninja around him. They knew the hand seal that he showed as it was only used when there is an important target in the village. All the Anbu immediately dispersed as the other ninja started to disappear as well following the Anbu.

Shikamaru then just blew out a stream of smoke from his mouth as he casually left. He started to walk off towards the general area Athena left to as he was thinking on how he wished he just went to his favorite spot to watch the clouds.

 _At Ichiraku_

"You understand now what ramen is right?" Naruto asked as he watched Percy eating his first bowl of ramen. He assumed that he would become another ramen lover like him.

"Yeah, though honestly I don't see what's so great about and to be honest it is a little salty." Percy said as he stopped eating his bowl for a minute to give his opinion on it.

Naruto had a look of hurt on his face. He had a hand on his heart as though it was struck by a chidori again. The chef though didn't really mind on what the boy said. They had to take criticism on a daily basis but it never really got to him. Naruto was trying to comprehend on what Percy just said to him while the Kyuubi just started laughing inside his mind.

" **Oh my kami, this is great. I actually found an idiot that hates ramen. Oh kami this is great. Hey kit can I come out to congratulate him on not liking ramen?"** The Kyuubi asked in his mind.

"How can you say that about the food that all gods eat?" Naruto asked franticly as he shut the Kyuubi out of his head. He had more pressing things to take care of.

"Well for one thing, I'm not a real fan of soup stuff, also the noodles taste funny. The meat is fine an all, but isn't this food unhealthy for you to begin with?" Percy said as he was counting off on what he didn't like about it.

Naruto for the second time to day held is chest in pain as he heard the word coming out of Percy's mouth. The Kyuubi was though laughing his furry but off in his head. Naruto was at a loss for words. Everyone he knew, and that was basically the whole elemental nations, they all liked ramen and never said anything bad about it. Well maybe his Baa-chan and Sakura-chan, but they didn't count they were doctors so they knew the actual nutritional value. But this kid was a ramen hater. Naruto knew he had to do one thing about it.

Naruto's eyes were covered by his hair as he looked down. Perry started to get a weird feeling in his stomach as he went back to finishing his ramen. What he may not have liked it, but he didn't like wasting his food. When he was almost done he left some in the bowl and asked the chef if he had a fireplace he could use. The chef looked at him weirdly but said that he could use his fire oven in the back. Percy nodded and went to the back with his bowl of ramen. When he got to the fire he gave a small payer to his father and threw the rest of his food in the fire.

Bad move though as he felt a iron like grip on his shoulder. HE turned around to see a very angry Naruto looking at him. Naruto was able to take a lot of things that would bother most. Like people calling him an idiot or back when he was younger calling him a demon. But when it came to ramen, he took no shit from anyone. He could have let it slide if they were his as he knew they were joking. Most of the time. But he saw the most disrespectful act done to the holy ramen.

"You have committed the ultimate sin!" Naruto yelled as he gripped Percy's neck.

"What! Ack! You don't understand. Let me, ack explain!" Percy said as he was trying to get Naruto's grip off his neck.

"YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!" Naruto said with his voice sounding like it was possessed. He lifted Percy up into the air and threw him hard to the Hokage tower. It wasn't his intention but hey it could just give him another reason to bug Tsunade about giving him the position. Naruto Hear Percy screaming before crashing head first into the tower.

Naruto cracked his knuckles as he put the money on the counter to pay for the food. He also put a little extra money for the chef.

"here you go old man, I'm sorry for the insult that has fallen upon this divine establishment. Here is some money as forgiveness for the insult."

The ramen chef just waved him off and trying to tell Naruto to not kill the boy. Naruto gave a boy to him and then to the stand before he disappeared with in a flash and a rasengan in his hand.

 _Hokage tower_

Tsunade was currently having a relaxing time in her office. She had finished her paper work early, Kakashi was already informed on who was the next Hokage, and she just got out her secret stash of sake that she had gotten from the land of iron. It was expensive but it was all worth it in her eyes. She just poured her first cup and was about to drink it before the wall on her left exploded and a body started to fly threw and crash into the other wall. Tsunade was still in in her pose of about to drink her sake, but her cup was gone on the floor broken and also her bottle of sake was on the floor was well broken with all her sake spilled on the floor. She didn't move at all, but her body was shaking as she continued to stay in her position. She noticed that Naruto also flashed in as he was yelling in rage and was going to slam a rasengan into the person that flew threw her office.

"FOR RAMEN!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his rasengan towards Percy's body. Percy though rolled to the side to dodge the attack. Percy brought out his pen and un capped to draw his word.

"Dude it was only a small amount food!" Percy yelled as he dodged a rock the size of his head being thrown at him.

"DIE!" Naruto yelled. As he threw another.

Percy was about to crash into him before he was hit in the head very hard with a stapler. The force was strong enough for the stapler to actually put a stapler into his forehead and crack his skull and crash into the other wall. Naruto was about to take advantage of the distraction before he was bet with a fist on the top of his head and had him crash to through the ground and into the floor under them. The ninja in the office below didn't even flinch at what happened and just continued doing their work. Tsunade had a giant tick mark on her head as her fist was smoking from punching Naruto. Percy had absolute fear in his eyes as he saw this. He had one last thought in his mind before he saw black.

" _Why the hell does this always happen to me!"_

 _Few hours later_

We now see a bandaged up Percy sitting on a couch, Naruto with a giant lump on his head as he was sitting on the ground arms crossed and grumbling about disrespecting ramen and such. The wall was already getting repaired by a ninja as Tsunade was rubbing her head behind her desk. She had to look away from her now broken sake bottle.

"Now Naruto, do you mind telling me why the hell did you throw this Mr.-"Tsunade started as she pointed at Percy.

"Percy Jackson mam" Percy said politely as he was holding his bandage head.

"Right, Mr. Jackson through my office?"

"He disrespected ramen!" Naruto said heatedly.

Tsunade for her part just threw a paper weight at Naruto, who dodged it and let it his Percy in the face again and he held his face from the pain.

"Naruto for the last time, don't get mad at people for not liking ramen." Tsunade responded in a scolding tone.

"Ramen is the food of the gods! They must be respected!" Naruto yelled.

Before Tsunade could say anything, the hole was current being rebuilt was broken again when Lee busted through the hole as he was covered in bruises and cuts, was holding an unconscious Ares over his shoulder. Tsunade banged her head on her desk as Lee dropped Ares on the floor. This caused Percy have his jaw dropped as he saw Ares knocked out by a mortal. Though it kind of made him feel better from that he wasn't the only person to fight and win against Ares.

"Yosh, Tsunade I have defeated this intruder that has appeared with the power of Youth!" Lee yelled.

"Thank you…Lee, go to the hospital to go get yourself healed up." Tsunade said with a tired voice.

Lee gave a salute to her and yelled out youth the whole time as he ran through the hole he made again and head towards the hospital. Tsunade took out a piece of paper and started to write something on it. She looked up to see that Naruto was still glaring daggers at Percy and that Percy finding the wall very interesting to ignore the glare he was get. When she finished righting he dropped it into her desk to hand to Shizune later. She heard a knock and she yelled for them to let them in. She saw that Shikamaru was coming with a woman in tow.

"Shikamaru who is this?" Tsunade said.

"This Hokage-sama is the last person that appeared that came with these two." He said as he led Athena to the couch. She didn't fight him really, she was peaceful and went with him when he asked.

"Naruto do you think you can put a seal on them to so they can understand us?" Shikamaru asked as he pointed at Athena and the knocked out Ares.

Naruto nodded as he brought out a small paper and started to quickly write the same seal that he had put on Percy. When he finished he put chakra into them and placed on Ares armor and the other he handed Athena hers and pointed to place on her arm.

"So how long till they will understand us?" Shikamaru asked.

"About five seconds." Naruto said as he did a countdown in his head.

"Wait so they will understand us now?" Percy asked. "How are pieces of paper able to do that.

"Sealing." Was all A Naruto said as he pointed at Athena who's faces morphed into surprised as she was able to understand them now.

"Remarkable." Was the first thing that Athena sad as she started to examine the paper in fascination.

"Now that I don't have to sign anymore, what are you three doing here and who are you people?" Shikamaru asked.

Athena looked at the people in the room deciding whether or not she should revile what they are doing here. So far, it hasn't been going well. With a sigh, gave a small nod to herself.

"I am Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom. The man on the floor is Ares, the Greek god of war. The child is Percy Jackson, a demi-god of Poseidon. We are here because of our King and Queens orders to have Naruto brought back to them." Athena said to them.

"Why do they want Naruto?" Tsunade asked as eh narrowed her eyes at them now.

"Because Naruto is the son of Zeus and Hera. The King and Queen of the Greek gods." She said.

The room was silent for a bit as the word hung in the air. The next thing that happened was Naruto getting up and stretching with a while on his face.

"So what your saying is that my parents are alive correct." Naruto asked her.

"Yes they are." Athena confirmed.

"Good to know except there is one thing about what you just said…" Naruto said before he looked at Tsunade and she gave the ever slightest nods. Naruto looked back at Athena with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh and what is that?" Athena asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Naruto continued to smile at as eh just started at him. The next thing she knew was that she was punched hard into the jaw and felt her body fly through the wall of the building and crash to the ground below. She groaned and looked up at the ground as she had one hand on her jaw. See saw Naruto with his sage mode on while he was cracking his knuckles.

"My parents are dead." Was all he said as he got ready to fight the goddess of wisdom head on.

 **Boom. There you go guys I hope you like it. Again please let me know what you guys think. What you liked, not liked all that jazz. To all the flames, hi I hope you all got my hate cake I sent to all of you. So anyways, I hope see all of you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hello everyone. I hope each and every one of you fine people are having a great time with this story as much as I am. Also, this chapter I'm going to show some of the abilities that my version of the Greek gods can do, not all but some. Also for Percy's abilities, these are all he can do at the moment. If you hate it then, sorry to disappoint. Now on to the chapter!**

Athena had to roll to her side quickly as Naruto just instantly appeared in front of her with his fist cocked back. Naruto's fist hit the ground causing the ground to shake and make the buildings around him shake violently and the windows to break. Tsunade and Shikamaru appeared next to Naruto and each had a hand on his should. Naruto for his part was looking straight at Athena with a blank stare while she was crouched low with her body at the ready if he attacked again.

"Naruto calm down before you go destroying the village." Tsunade said in her more Hokage like tone.

"She's right Naruto, we don't want to rebuild the village. Again." Shikamaru said while taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Then what can I do? I really want to kick her ass and then send them back to where ever they are from since they aren't from this dimension." Naruto said as she crossed his arms in front of his chest. "No lies to me about my parents. No one."

"I have an Idea…." Athena said as she stood up but still had her guard up.

"And what would that be?" Tsunade asked cautiously trying to reduce the damage as much as possible.

"How about a bet? If I win, you give me time to explain my self and prove to you that I am not lying." Athena said.

"And what happens if you lose?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As unlikely that is going to be, but I will humor you, if you guys win, you can send me and my group back to our dimension." Athena said thinking that with two gods on her side and a very high combat proficient demi-god on their side, it seemed almost impossible to lose.

"Actually, if you guys lose you all will pay me a years' worth ramen and you guys can explain yourself. Then you guys can go home." Naruto said as he felt the gaze of Tsunade on him.

"Naruto why not kick them out? It would save us a lot of trouble on just beating them and sending them on their way." Tsunade said.

"Well, I'm kind of curious on what they had to say and I did kind of punch her first."

"Oh kami, He is curious, the world is ending again." Shikamaru said.

"Shush you! Anyways, I feel bad on attacking first than listening to them. So we don't have to kick them out unless we have to." Naruto said with a smile.

"You sure you want to change the bet like that?" Athena asked as she dropped her guard a little.

"Yeah I'm sure. That's my apology for the sucker punching you." Naruto said as he waved at the matter.

"So what is the bet?" Shikamaru said as he shook his head at Naruto's relaxed state.

"I proposed a fight between my group against a group of yours. You can have as many people you want." Athena said.

"Naruto you are not allowed to fight." Tsunade and Shikamaru said at the same time.

"What why not?" Naruto whined.

"You are living cheat code along with Sasuke which would be unfair against them." Shikamaru explained.

"You can't possibly believe that he can defeat all of us himself do you. That is simply impossible." Athena said with disbelieving tone. She believed that these people had too much fate in one person. Oh how wrong she would be proven soon.

"Come one guys, there is another non-believer!" Naruto said as he pointed at Athena.

"Athena, would you care if we had a two teams go against you guys?" Shikamaru asked as he was feeling a headache coming on.

"Like I said bring as many as you want. Two teams or one hundred teams, you will not be able to defeat us." Athena said with a bit of cockiness in her voice.

Tsunade had an eye twitch as she felt that Athena was mocking their power. Now she couldn't have that and had to prove her wrong. She was thinking of what teams she would use against them. One was team seven or now being called at the moment, team badass. Tsunade shivered at the amount of destruction that would happen if she unleashed them. That was the first team since she knew Naruto was going to annoy the shit out of her before she said yes. The problem who would be the second team. Team Gai was down a member and the same with team Kurenai. The only other complete team would be team Asuma. Tsunade looked at Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow. When Shikamaru looked at her, the eyes he gave her had a lazy stare.

"Troublesome, do I have to?" Shikamaru asked.

"Do you want me to make Temari persuade you to participate?" Tsunade countered with a knowing smirk.

Shikamaru shivered at the thought and glared at her. Without anything else to say, he nodded and started walking towards one of the flower shops. Naruto for his part was still poking and bugging Tsunade on letting him fight them to prove the none believers.

"Naruto shut up!" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her fist into his head. Naruto's face crashed into the ground with smoke coming off his head. "Athena why don't you take your team to the Chunin arena. I will have a Anbu escort you."

Athena nodded, though she had a sweat drop form on her head as she saw Tsunade grabbed Naruto by his hair and started dragging him behind her towards the Hokage tower. Athena shook her head before she too started heading back to the tower to go get her team and prepare them for the fight she thought was going to be a breeze.

Oh how she was going to regret this for years to come.

 _Chunin arena_

We now see Percy, Athena and the now awoken Ares in the center of the Chunin arena. Across of them were two groups of people. The first group consisted of Naruto wearing just a black shirt, his orange pants and black sandals. Sakura was wearing her usual outfit just without her white coat and Sasuke as he was wearing his long sleeve black shirt with the right sleeve cut off as he didn't have that arm any more. His sword was strapped to the back of his hips with his black ninja pants and black ninja sandals.

The second group was Shikamaru group with two people they didn't recognized. The first person on the right of Shikamaru was a man that was wearing a red full body suit with gray armor plates on his chest, on his forearms and on his shins. There was also a kanji for food on his chest. He was wearing his black shinobi sandals. He also was eating a bag of BBQ chips. This was Choji Akimichi.

The person on the left of Shikamaru was a woman that had blond hair that had her bang covering the right of her face. The length of her hair was also long enough to go just a little passed her hips. She was wearing a purple tank top that showed her well-developed breasts well and show her toned stomach well. On her arms she simply had on some fish net warmers on her elbows. She was also wearing a purple skirt that was open in the front that reviled she had on a black skirt underneath with fishnet shorts. She also had on some fishnet warmers on her knees with her black sandals. This was Ino Yamanaka.

Tsunade was in the middle of the group along with a man that was wearing a standard outfit for ninja that consisted of the green flask jacket black long sleeve shirt, grey ninja pants and black sandals. The person also had silver gravity defying hair. Tsunade was also with a wheel chair bound person wearing a green body suit with a bowl haircut and massive eyebrows that looked like as though they were alive. He also had on orange leg warmers with his black shinobi sandals. They were Kakashi Hatake and Mighty Gai.

"Yosh! This fight will be most youthful. Where is Lee by the way?" Gai asked to his friend and also rival.

"Hmm you say something Gai?" Kakashi said as he looked up from his book to show his left eye had a vertical scar.

"Gah! curse you Kakashi and your hip attitude!" Gai said with fire in his eyes and shake one of his fist at him.

Tsunade covered her eyes with one of her hands and thanked Kame she was stepping down tomorrow and passing on the madness to someone else. She shook her head before getting back on track.

"Alright Athena, we have brought you two teams to fight. The first one to fight you is team Asuma. Do you still abide to your agreements before we start the fight?"

"Yes I do, though I am disappointed that you seem to think that only six people are able to stop us. But you all will learn so enough." Athena said as he made her spear appear in her hand.

"What I want is the guy wearing green. He knows how to fight!" Ares said.

"Even though you got your assed kicked by him you brute?" Athena questioned.

Ares growled and didn't say anything as he got out his sword again. Percy didn't say anything as he was trying to figure out how he should fight. Athena didn't really say on what he had to do as she mostly just talked to Ares about the plan. Maybe he was going to be used as distraction again. Hopefully they don't throw him again.

Tsunade looked at Shikamaru and his team while Athena's group looked like they were ready.

"Shikamaru is your team ready?" Tsunade asked them.

"This is really troublesome, can't we just forfeit and have team over powered over there just fight them to win this?" Shikamaru said as he placed his hands in his pocket and slouched.

"What is wrong with you! We should fight them to show them that we aren't weak. Geez after the war you gotten lazier." Ino yelled at him.

"Well-munch- I think we shouldn't-munch fight." Choji said as he was eating his chips happily.

"Hey look, the fat ass said something smart." Ares said with a laugh.

Choji froze and Shikamaru along with Ino all groaned. Choji just glared at Ares. Naruto started to bust up laughing as he was walking towards the wall of the arena and took his brush out and started writing on the walls.

"Oi Choji!" Naruto yelled as he was writing a seal. He knew Choji heard him even though he wasn't looking at him. "Kick his ass and show him how awesome you are!"

Choji grunted in response as Shikamaru sighed.

"What a drag, fine we are ready now." Shikamaru said as he took out another cigarette for the headache that was about to form.

Tsunade yelled hajime before she and Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Gai for his part just rolled himself up the wall to the stands with his freaky arm strength and speed.

Naruto finished making his seal and activated it to make sure the arena didn't get too destroyed and will rebuild itself in about two to four days a week the most depending on the damage that is about to take place. Sasuke just leaned against the wall as Sakura stood next him and started casually talking to him. The two of them didn't noticed that Naruto sent a couple of clones through the village to bring people over to watch the battles.

Athena and Ares stood at the ready while Percy hung back waiting for one of them to tell him what to do. He decided that charging in head first wasn't going to be the best idea. Unless he had Annabeth, then he would have to try and impress her. Shikamaru took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it on his right ear as he waved at Choji to go first. Ino didn't complain as this is how they usually did this. Ares though didn't wait long as he was the first to charge at the group. Athena covered her eyes as she predicted that Ares would have charged in and forgetting about the plan they agreed to.

Choji took that as his que to attack as he jumped into the air and started to go through some hand signs. As Ares got close, Choji finished the last hand sign and yelled out **Partial multi-size jutsu!** Now Ares was confused as to why he said that. Ares thinking that swinging his sword at Choji, it would change his focus from his technique, to block the incoming attack. Instead Ares was met with a giant size fist hitting him in the face and chest, causing him to crash head first into the ground. Choji didn't end it there as he then made a hand sign and made his whole torso huge like a ball. He tucked in his head, arms and legs in and he started spinning at high speeds. The giant ball that was Choji then crashed into the down Ares. Ares at this point was gritting his teeth as he couldn't move and he felt his body feel like he was getting grounded into little pieces. Ares closed his eyes as he started channeling his power into his armor and started to heat it up to extreme temperatures that a normal human couldn't handle. Too bad he was facing against a seasoned shinobi as Ares felt the pressure increase more. Ares growled in his head as he tried to increase the temperature more. Ares felt his skin starting to burn itself as he raised the temperature more. He sighed in relief as he felt the pressure leave his body.

Choji had spun off Ares body and rolled back to Shikamaru and Ino and turned back to his normal size. He was quickly patting his chest armor as there was a spot that was bright red from both the friction form the rotation and the heat that Ares caused.

"Well that happened." Choji said casually.

"Did you notice anything?" Shikamaru asked as he stayed slouched and looked uncaring.

"Besides the fact that he is an asshole?" Choji said as he was stretching his back.

"Yes, besides that."

"Well, I noticed that he was already getting mad when he couldn't get an attack in and he was also the first from their group to react the fastest." Choji said as he went back glaring at Ares.

" _Hmm, so short tempered and impulsive."_ Shikamaru thought as he nodded at Choji.

"So my turn?" Ino asked as she was buffing her nails with a kunai.

"Sure why not." Shikamaru said casually.

Ino smiled and walked towards the group as he looked at the group. She noticed that Athena was looking at her with a calculative gaze and the two guys were staring more at her body. Well Ares was, Percy was looking the other way with only small timed glances at her assets. She raised a finger as she was making a hand sign, the group tensed and got ready before Ino smiled. They looked confused for a second before Percy lost control of his body and started to swing his sword at the two gods.

"Percy! What is the meaning of this!" Athena asked in outrage.

"It's now me I swear!" Percy said frantically as he couldn't control his body.

"Boy I will behead you if you are lying to us." Ares said as he blocked a strike from the boy.

"I swear on the Styx!" Percy said quickly as the sky rumbled with thunder.

Athena quickly looked at Ino as she also saw her making another hand sign as Percy soon fell over as he got control over his body again. Athena didn't know what happened, but the next thing she knows the area around her turned black. She looked around her and trying to figure out where she was.

"Huh I wonder what these words mean?" Athena heard behind her.

She quickly turned around with her spear at the ready and she saw Ino just looking through multiple Greek scrolls while standing there.

"Were are we? Where did you take us?" Athena demanded.

"Oh calm down, we are just in your mind. You are very organized by the way." Ino said casually as she continued to look through the scrolls. "It made it easier to the information. Too bad I can't read whatever langue the scrolls are in."

"What do you mean this my mind? How is this possible?" Athena question as she threw her spear at Ino.

"It doesn't matter at this point, I got what I needed." Ino's body disappeared before the spear could hit her.

Athena saw the world around her turn back to normal. She looked around quickly and saw that Percy was knocked out and Ares was looking angrily at the boy. She turned back to Ino who was already walking back to her team.

"What did you find out?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well for one thing, what they said was true, they aren't from this dimension. Second her head reminds me of you, very organized and neat in the head. I would also assume she is the thinker of the group and has a lot of experience at making or directing plans from the whole mountain of battle plans that she had in there as well. Though I noticed that they were really simple minded plans and not very imaginative like the ones you are able to make." Ino told Shikamaru.

" _So another strategist. Not that really surprising after playing her in shogi."_ Shikamaru said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay hmm which plan should we use?" Shikamaru asked them.

"Why don't you just immobilize them and give up so we can show them true power?" Sasuke said on the side with without much emotion.

"Hmm or we could just give up all together…" Shikamaru started before he was swatted in the back of his head with a frying pan. "Ow! What the fuck woman!"

"We are not giving up unless we actually capture them not before got it!" Ino yelled at him with her frying pan that she got from who knows where.

"Troublesome blond. Fine." Shikamaru said while rubbing the forming lump on his head. "Let us go with formation three."

Ino and Choji nodded as Shikamaru started walking towards the other group with his hands still in his pockets. Shikamaru stopped just a few feet away from them

"So will you guys just quit so I can just go watch the clouds or hide from my already mad girlfriend?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"No we will not boy. You are up against two gods. What hope do you have to even stop us?" Ares said as he brought out his shield and slammed his sword against it.

Shikamaru shook his head as he put the cigarette he had on his ear and lit it and took a drag as he gave the go ahead. Choji and Ino jumped in different directions as Shikamaru just stood there slouching as Athena and Ares start to charge at him at high speeds. Shikamaru just stood there calmly as he saw the two gods jump into the air. Athena was about to throw her spear at him as Ares was changing his sword into a duel dessert eagles.

Ares started firing his bullets at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just stood there as the bullets sailed past him. As that was going on, Athena turned her head to look up into the sky when she noticed the sky darken a little. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Ares, brace yourself!" Athena she yelled as she transformed into an owl and quickly made a sharp left to dodge.

"What do you mean brace myself? Were about to kill him?" Ares yelled out before he finally noticed the sky was darker. He looked up to see a giant hand above him. "Fuck!"

Ares's body then was pushed into the ground by the giant hand that belonged to a giant size Choji that was towering over everyone. Shikamaru just took a step to the left when a spear was coming straight at him. Choji quickly swung his hand at Athena that was transforming between an owl and her human body quickly. Shikamaru noticed that her spear with disappear and reappear instantly.

Athena was trying to figure out a new way to stop the giant man that was there while taking out one of them at the same time. Choji was trying to trap Athena to the ground but it wasn't going well. So Choji started channeling chakra to both of his hands.

"Ino! Shikamaru! Incoming shockwave!" Choji said as he clapped his chakra filled hands. Ino from her hiding spot poured chakra into her feet to stay rooted into her spot and Shikamaru just hopped onto Choji's pants leg and held tight. The results were that it caused a massive shock wave from the force alone making the body of Percy, Ares and Athena in her owl form to fly back into the chunin arena wall. The force of the slam caused Athena to turn back into her human form. Shikamaru just watched kind of bored of the whole thing. He jumped off Choji's pants leg. As he stood up, the shadow under him started to darken and widen under Shikamaru. Shikamaru still had his hands in his pockets as he tilted his head forward and the shadow under him started to head towards Ares and Athena. Shikamaru knew that Ino was taking care of the boy at the moment. Shikamaru made his shadow make multiple tendrils as it was heading towards them. Athena eyes widened as she jumped away from it and Ares rolled to the side and started running as the shadow tendrils were following him. Athena thinking quickly, she landed on the seats in the arena. She watched in fascination as the shadows continue to follow Ares around the arena like a blood hound. Athena was trying to formulate a plan as she was quickly dodging the shadow that was following her as well. She jumped down to the arena. She threw her spear at Shikamaru's head thinking that it would break his concentration.

Shikamaru saw the spear heading towards his head as incredible speeds. Though it was speed that most experienced shinobi were used to. Shikamaru saw spear was about to skewer him till he tilted his head to the left of the so the spear just nicked him in the cheek. The spear stuck itself on the ground behind him and then instantly disappeared a second later. He saw that Athena made her spear reappeared in her hand. Athena was already ready to throw her spear again, but she hesitated when she heard a hissing sound nearby. She looked around till she realized that the hissing was coming from her spear. She examined her spear to see a piece of paper was stuck on to it and it was burning itself up. She soon realized that it was about to explode and she her spear away from her. Her spear soon was engulfed in flames as the paper exploded. Athena waved the smoke out of her face from the explosion. She summoned her spear and she saw it was fine though it was covered in black soot.

Athena turned to look at Shikamaru only to see him right in front of her with his face just inches from hers. She tried to punch him quickly to put some distance between them, but he just leaned his body back so her fist just swung past him. He then nodded his head to make the shadows shoot out at her. Athena back flipped to dodge the attack. She didn't realize that she back flipped right in front of Ino who had a hand sign up.

Before Athena realized what she did, she felt her body freeze up. Athena tried to regain her control of her body, but she couldn't. She saw that she was forced to turn around and saw Ino smiling at her. Ino waved causing Athena to do the same. Athena again tried to regain her control of her body, but the results were the same. Athena made another hand seal which made Athena jump down and charged straight at Ares with wide eyes. Athena just watched silently as her body was forced to fight against Ares. She saw herself thrust her spear at Ares and then twisted her body to the side to dodge the bullets that were being shot at her. She soon started spinning her spear fast enough to deflect the bullets being fired at her. When Ares ran out of bullets, Athena was forced to throw her spear at Ares and then jump into the air with a sword appearing in her hand above her. Ares dodged and changed his guns into his sword and quickly raised it above him to block her powerful swing. The ground cracked a little from the force.

The next thing the both of them knew was that Ares was frozen stiffed and Athena stopped her assault. The both of them were forced to look down to see that their shadows under them were connected to each other and it led strait to Shikamaru. They felt their body's move on their own so that they had their swords at each other's throat. Shikamaru let them look up which they saw that Choji in his gigantic for had his fist reared back at the ready with chakra already coating his fist. Then Shikamaru had turned his head to let Athena and Ares see that Ino was nearby with a kunai in each hand at the ready to be thrown at them with her standing above the still unconscious Percy.

"Capture successes." Shikamaru said simply. "Now there is just one more thing to do…"

Shikamaru moved his arms forward some to put more pressure on each of the god's throats to make them sweat and close their eyes trying to fight the control on them. They felt the presence of the hold on them and they tried to destroy it quickly as they felt their blood to trail down their necks slowly.

"Okay we give up." Shikamaru said loudly.

Athena and Ares opened their eyes in surprised as the hold on their body was released. They quickly turned to look at Shikamaru already heading to the doors with Choji and Ino in tow.

"Hokage-sama, I'm leaving for the rest of the day, you can tell Temari I'll be at the usual spot." Shikamaru yelled out while give a wave.

Ino was shaking her head and Choji was once again munching on chips and was following his longtime friend to the spot. Tsunade had a sweat drop on her head as she was declaring the first match over. As team Asuma left, Athena and Ares were trying to figure out why in the world they let them go when they could have ended it already. Granted, they would have been revived in a few years. They went over to check Percy quickly to see he would be able to be of some use in their next fight. When they checked on him, they both scowled as they found out he wasn't knocked out at all. They rolled him over and saw that there was a piece of paper on his chest. They took it off him and saw Percy jump up quickly with his sword drawn.

"Now I got, wait what happened to that woman?" Percy asked as he looked around confused.

"Apparently that woman had you immobilized with a piece of paper." Ares said as he grabbed Percy by the neck and raised him off his feet.

Percy was gripping Ares wrist as he was starting to have a hard time breathing. Ares was tightening his grip as he was glaring at him. After a few seconds Ares dropped Percy on the ground as he was rubbing his neck to sooth the pain.

"You, boy, are useless. How you bested me I will never know." Ares said with a growl.

"Well, why don't we fight again and I can show you." Percy said with an edge in his voice with his sword at the ready.

Ares growled at him as he got his sword at the ready with a blood thirsty look in his eyes. Athena stood in between them with her hands out. She was glaring at both of them as the tensions were rising.

While that was happening, team seven watched the whole thing happen. Naruto chuckled to himself as both of his team mates looked at him.

"What so funny dope?" Sasuke asked.

"They remind me of our team when we were Genin." Naruto said.

"Hn." Was all the Uchiha's response to that.

"Oh Naruto, Sasuke, when are you two going to get your arms replaced?" Sakura asked while she was stretching a little bit.

"I'm scheduled to see if I can with Tsunade tomorrow. Sasuke?" Naruto said as he turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"…I'm not going to get one." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

Their emo teammate didn't say anything as he just stayed quiet. Sakura looked at Naruto for an explanation and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"So how you guys want to do this. Team fight or individual targets?" Naruto asked as he popped his neck.

"I don't really care." Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he stretched his back and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at both of his teammates and an idea popped in his head. He rummaged in his pouch before he took out a set of familiar bells.

"Bell test?" Naruto asked.

"Bell test." Sasuke and Sakura said in agreement.

Naruto each handed his team mate on bell and Naruto looked for one more bell in his pouch and found none. He was about to shrug when he saw something thrown at him. He caught it and looked at his hand to see a bell. Naruto looked up to see Kakashi giving him a thumbs up and an eye smile. Naruto nodded with a smile and tied his bell on to his pants.

"Naruto, no six paths sage mode." Sasuke said.

"Aw why not?" Naruto whined.

"Do you really thing that is the best idea? I'm not going to use any of Rinnegan abilities" Sasuke said.

"…Can I use Kurama's chakra and sage mode?" Naruto asked.

"…Yes if I am able to use full powered Sharingan and Susuanoo." Sasuke responded.

"Oh kami." Sakura said with a sigh. "Fine, you two just don't kill me in the process. So who wants to go first?"

"There is only one way to do this…." Naruto said as he looked at them.

The three of them nodded at each other and they started to do rock-paper-scissors on who would go first. Tsunade just face faulted at the sight as Kakashi smiled at them and took out one of his favorite books to read. Athena had finally calmed down both Percy and Ares enough so that they wouldn't fight each other. She saw what Naruto and his group were doing. She had a sweat drop at that.

"Uh, wouldn't it be easier to just attack with all of you?" Athena asked.

"Shush owl head, with one against three we can't lose this time!" Ares said as he elbowed her in the side.

"yes I go first!" Sakura said victoriously.

"Aw man fine. Sasuke lets continue to see who goes next." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

Sakura smiled as she walked up to the Greeks.

"Hmm looks like were in luck, this woman looks completely weak!" Ares yelled out. "I mean who in the world would want pink hair."

In the back, Sasuke had to resist the urge to both face palm and raise his hand the comment. Naruto had quickly paled and looked at Sakura who had a giant tick mark appeared on her head as she was cracking her knuckles.

"So before I dig the grave of Mr. Loudmouth over there, me and my team are going to do the bell test to your group." Sakura said as he readjusted her gloves.

"Bell test?" Athena asked.

"Yes, you and your team has to take the bell that is on my hip. Come at us with the intent to kill or this will be no fun. Me and my teammates will just tag each other out till we feel like to attack you all at once. By then you are probably going to die. Good luck to you though." Sakura said cheekily with a smile. Athena just sweat dropped at that.

When Tsunade asked if each group was ready, Sakura nodded and Athena's group got in a ready stance. Sasuke and Naruto were still deciding on who would do first. As soon as Tsunade said fight, Percy and Ares both charged at Sakura with their swords ready. Percy was down low as Ares was still up right while they were running, the both of them thinking that two people at once would be too much for her to handle. When the both of them were close Sakura closed her eyes and raised on hand and started to put chakra into it. When she reopened her eyes she saw the swords were about to come down on her. She switched with a log at the last minutes causing both of the swords to get stuck. The next second Sakura reappeared in front of Ares and then flicked his forehead. She did the same to Percy and it caused Athena's jaw drop. Both Ares and Percy were sent flying back to the other side of the arena and crash through the wall.

Athena looked back at Sakura as she was dusting off the imaginary dust form her hands as she had a smile on her face. Athena quickly started to summon a sword of her own when Sakura appeared in front of her with her fist back. Athena acting quickly, used the flat side of her sword to redirect Sakura's fist so it would hit the ground. What Athena didn't know was that, Sakura's fist caused the ground to shatter the instant it hit the ground. Athena also saw an indented hand impression on her sword.

" _What the hell? She has the strength of Atlas!"_ Athena thought as she was trying dodging the debris in the air.

Sakura quickly started picking up massive chunks out of the ground and started throwing them at Athena. Athena at first was slicing the flying chunks. Soon though, there was too many of them being thrown at her at once and had to change into her owl form to fly out of the way to survive. Ares was getting out of the hole he was in before he was met face first with one of the giant rocks that was thrown at Athena.

Athena turned back into her Human form as she landed on one of the stands of the arena. Sakura's hands started to glow blue like blades and she disappeared in a burst of speed. Athena did the same before the two reappeared in front of each other in the middle of the arena. Sakura was dodging the strike that Athena was throwing at her while at the same time Athena was dodging the lethal strikes that were being thrown at her with the flat blade of the sword. While she was doing this, she was kind of wishing that her and Ares should have never sworn to not use no less than a quarter of their powers and not be able to use their true forms. Thinking that it would be too much for this dimension. She was severely handicapped. But not one shying form a challenge like this, she started to deflect the thrusts at her so that every time she did, she was given a tiny opening to strike Sakura at her pressure points. Sakura noticed what Athena was doing as she was feeling her arms to grow heavy with each strike. Not wanting to lose her arms anymore, she stomped her foot to the ground to make a boulder come up from the ground and she kicked it towards Athena which made her jump to the side and away from Sakura.

Sakura looked at Athena who had a small smile on her face.

"I see that you noticed that you are losing the feeling in your arms. It was easy of course seeing as your style is clearly easy to ready on how you are going to attack." Athena said as she swung her sword to point at Sakura. "Care to try again? I can easily do the same to your legs."

"You do know that your little attacks don't really work on me right?" Sakura stated as she deactivated the flow of chakra to her hands.

"Oh and why is that?" Athena asked as her sword turned into her spear.

"Because I can heal the damage you done to me." Sakura said as a green aura started to appear around her arms for a few seconds and then disappeared.

Sakura cracked her knuckles again and charged at Athena. Athena got in a ready stance as she waited for her. When Sakura got close she threw a punch at Athena, who thrusted her spear at Sakura's head. Sakura turned her head quickly to let the spear miss her as her fist was pushed upward from Athena raising her spear up. Sakura used her momentum to swing her body around so Sakura could do a heal drop to Athena's head. Athena quickly raised her spear to block, that proved to be a bad idea as when Sakura's heel touched the spears poll, it started to bend from the attack, but it did stop Sakura's attack. Athena pushed Sakura off her spear and she noticed how bent it was now. Athena looked at Sakura again as she changed her spear into twin short swords. Sakura got ready when she saw Percy charging at her.

To most people Percy looked like as though he was running pretty fast, for a civilian anyway. Sakura saw Percy move as though he was just a civilian running at her. She knew that Athena was moving at bout Jonin speed at least. Sakura just waited for Percy to get close before she caught his blade with her hand and then punched him in the face lightly enough to push him back a couple of feet, Sakura threw Percy's blade at the wall behind her which caused it to embed itself into the wall all the wat to its hilt. Percy paled at the sight but he got in a ready stance. Athena gave a glance at Percy before she started to charge at Sakura. Athena then started to throw combination strikes at Sakura who was weaving her body around to dodge for the time being. While that was happening, Percy had his eyes closed and his hands on the ground concentrating. He was searching for something underneath a ground. His eyes snapped opened as he felt it and he quickly rose his hands up and a pipe broke through the ground and water started to spew and circle around Percy as he was controlling it. Percy swung both of his hands towards the two fighting in the middle and the water around him started to fly towards them. Athena waited till the very last second before jumping up high into the air to dodge the massive amounts of water flying towards Sakura. Though Sakura wasn't worried when she heard _**Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!**_

A massive fireball shaped as a dragon appeared behind Sakura as she disappeared in a swirl of leave. The fire ball and the giant stream of water collided and caused of steam to appear. Percy was quickly looking around as he put his hand in his pocket again to pull out his golden pen. He uncapped it again to have his sword out at the ready.

"Tag Sakura, it's my turn." Sasuke said as he appeared right in front of Athena with his Kusanagi already drawn. His Kusanagi is a larger than normal chokuto.

Athena already prepared to strike before Ares appeared above Sasuke with two swords in his hands. Sasuke didn't even look up as he blocked Ares attack with his Kusanagi. The force of the attack had caused a creator underneath Sasuke and he didn't even flinch. Athena quickly appeared before Sasuke could do anything, appeared in front of Sasuke with her short swords targeting his shoulder and neck. Sasuke quickly pushed Ares off and then used his Kusanagi to block the strikes from Athena. Sasuke changed his normal black eye quickly to the normal Sharingan. The world around him slowed to a crawl as he saw the three people in front of him move as though they were moving at all. Sasuke was also seeing on where they were going to strike next. Sasuke then quickly changed his Sharingan to the next level as his changed from the three commas to a pinwheel shape.

Athena was spinning around to give herself some momentum for her next strike. Had quickly changed his swords into twin pistols while he was in the air and started raining fire at Sasuke. Sasuke disappeared when Athena's blades were about to make reach him. Athena looked around quickly for Sasuke as she had to roll to the side so she wouldn't get hit by Ares bullets.

"You lose…" Sasuke said behind her causing her to turn quickly to defend herself but saw nothing.

Athena turned back around to be met with red pinwheel eyes as they started to spin quickly.

 _Tsukuyomi_

The next thing she knew was that she was strapped to a crossed in an empty area filled with water and a red moon behind her. She tried to break her bindings with her strength but it didn't work. She heard wet footsteps walking towards her. She looked to see Sasuke with his sword drawn. She tried to break her bindings again as Sasuke got back.

"It is useless to try and break free. In here you have no control. So for the next ten days you will be tortured." Sasuke said calmly.

"Foolish mortal, you cannot hold me like this I am a god!" Athena yelled.

The next thing she felt was something piercing her body. She looked down to see Sasuke's sword piercing her stomach. When the sword came out slowly she saw her golden blood flow.

"That the best you can do?" Athena asked arrogantly.

Sasuke pointed at her wound again. She looked down and froze in fear as a spider leg started to come out of her wound. She starting to panic as the spider was coming through her wound painfully. After the spider finally came out. It looked at her. Athena recognized that spider anywhere.

" _Well how about another weaving match oh great goddess."_ The spider said with venom. She shot some web at Athena's mouth before she could talk. " _If I win this time you die from the web and if you win you can kill me again."_

Athena couldn't even say no as the spider started to weave a beautiful rug out of her webs. Athena saw a copy of herself weaving something but she knew she would lose. When the spider saw what was woven, the spider laughed and mocked at the goddesses failed attempt.

" _Looks like you failed and this time you can't transform me and kill this time Oh goddess of weaving."_ The spider said as it was crawling up Athena's shaking body.

The spider with its many eyes saw the fear in Athena's. Athena couldn't do anything as she saw the spider starting to force her mouth open and start shooting web down her throat. Athena screamed at first before it changed to a muffle whimper as her lungs and throat were filled with webbing slowly suffocating the goddess to death. Athena saw her vision turning black as she heard the spider turn back into a woman with her laughing and mocking her till she died.

The everything changed back to where Athena was still alive and she wasn't stabbed. Athena was breathing heavily. She knew she died, she felt it. She looked up to see Sasuke still standing in front of her with a calm expression. His sword at his side at the ready.

"Nine days, twenty-three hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine second left to go." Sasuke said as he raised his sword again.

Athena's eyes widen in fear as she heard that and saw more copies of Sasuke appearing all around her. Some with spiders in his hand. She started to scream in complete fear as they all started approaching her.

 _Real world_

Sasuke had leaned back after a few seconds of staring in Athena's eyes. He closed his eye and took a step back which made Athena crumple to the ground unconscious and her body twitching every few seconds.

"What did you do!" Percy yelled as he ran towards the unconscious body of Athena. Percy was quickly trying to shake the goddess of wisdom awake but it was not good. Percy glared at Sasuke as he quickly got up and started charging at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't look worried at all as he watched Percy charge at him. He even put his Kusanagi back in its scabbard before he was moving his body ever so slightly to dodge the reckless swings thrown at him from Percy. Sasuke even closed his eye as he was dodging Percy's wild swings.

"Hold still you bastard!" Percy yelled in frustration as he couldn't even touch Sasuke.

"Hn." Was the only response from the Uchiha.

Sasuke continued to dodge everything as Percy continued to swing wildly. While that was happening, Ares was moving Athena away from the battle and somewhere safe. After he did that, Ares started running towards Sasuke while his eyes were glowing red in anger. His pistols changed into a spear and he too was throwing combination attacks as Sasuke. Though Sasuke wasn't looking like he was having trouble at all as his eye was still closed. Ares and Percy continued their assault on the Uchiha, though it did little effect on him as he just casually moved his body and blocked attacks with his hand.

"You two bore me." Sasuke said simply as he opened his eye again staring at the two with a dull eye. "Naruto you want to tag out? I didn't even need to go full Sharingan or use Susuanoo on these weaklings."

"I'll show you weaklings!" Ares yelled as he tried to spear Sasuke in the head with a powerful thrust.

Sasuke just tilted his head to the left so the spear missed him. Ares growled in rage as he started thrusting at Sasuke's head fast enough making it look like a flurry of spears. Sasuke just continued to move his head side to side to dodge the spear. Percy at the same time was continue swinging his sword madly, though he was becoming tired from the constant swinging. Sasuke was using his hand to push the bronze sword out of its flight path.

"Really? Maybe I won't be able to use Kurama's chakra after all. Lame." Naruto said with a frown. "But sure, tag out Sasuke."

After hearing that, Sasuke grabbed the spear with his hand and pulled it towards him causing Ares to stumble forward and getting kicked in the face. He then used the spear to block Percy's next swing and then spun his body and used the spear to attack Percy into his side. Percy locked his jaw to not let the scream of pain leave his mouth as he used his arm to lock the pear in his side so it would go anywhere. Sasuke let go of the pear quickly and stomped the spear into the ground Percy to whelp in surprise as he was lift up off the ground while he was holding the spear and then felt a powerful force hit him in the head causing him to crash into the ground hard and embed himself into the ground. Percy groaned in pain while Sasuke was walking away.

"Dope, don't hurt them two bad, I still want you and me combining my Susuanoo and your Kyuubi fox mode." Sasuke said as he was walking back to his team.

"Sure teme, though isn't that overkill?" Naruto asked as he was walking towards the two people left.

"What's overkill?" Sasuke responded as he stood next to Sakura.

Naruto didn't say anything as he just walked towards the two guys that were slowly getting themselves ready to fight again.

"So Sasuke-kun, want to get something to eat after this stupid fight is over?" Sakura asked.

"…Sure" Sasuke said quietly. Sakura smiled before going back to watching the fight.

"Sooooooooooo, how are you guys doing?" Naruto asked while scratching his head.

Percy didn't say anything as he was regaining his bearings from the last attack. Ares was summoning his spear back to his hands. Ares and Percy looked at each other for a second before they nodded to each other. Naruto just watched as he saw Ares disappear in a burst of speed. The ground underneath of Ares left feet impressions on where he stepped. Naruto was easily tracking were Ares was running with his eyes. Percy for his part was trying to summon more water to him to use.

"So ramen hater, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't you wait and find out. Unless you can produce water out of nothing." Percy said to him sarcastically.

"Oh you need water? I can make you some." Naruto said as he went through some hand seals.

"Wait, what did you say?" Percy asked. He really couldn't make water out of thin air can he?

 _ **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!**_ Was what Percy heard as he watched Naruto take a deep breath. Percy's jaw dropped as he saw Naruto spew out a giant vortex of water out of his mouth. Ares stopped running as he braced himself for the incoming vortex. He stabbed his sword into the ground and held on tight. Percy shook the shock off his face as he slammed his fists together as he with a serious look on his face. The vortex grew in size before it slammed against Percy and Ares. Ares's grip held strong as the force of the vortex tried move him. Percy had let the vortex take him. Naruto continue to make the vortex as he added more chakra into the attack, making it bigger and stronger. Percy had his eyes closed as he concentrating on the water around him. Percy put his hands behind him as the water behind him started to go against the current and slowing Percy Down so he doesn't crash into the wall he was approaching. Percy looked around in the water to see Ares there losing his grip slightly. Feeling his strength returning to him, Percy started to swim towards Ares quickly. Ares just lost his grip on his sword when Percy caught his armor and was holding onto Ares sword now.

A few seconds later the force of the vortex started to lessen before it stopped and the water just stopped. Percy and Ares hit the wet ground. Ares was coughing up water as Percy was standing up and looking right at Naruto.

"Are you a son of Poseidon as well? There is no possible way that a normal person can make water appear out of nowhere." Percy asked.

"Normal is overrated." Naruto said casually.

Percy just had a twitching eyebrow as he started to draw water to his hand to make a trident in his left hand as he had his sword in his right hand. Percy was confident that with the water around him he would win now. Ares was drying himself off as he was summoning his sword.

"Hmm, you guys want a free shot?" Naruto asked as he was running his chin.

"What?" Ares asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A free shot right here to the heart." Naruto said as he pointed at the heart.

"Won't that kill you?" Percy asked in confusion.

"Come on free shot right here ramen hater. Hell, big guy over there can stab me right here in the stomach." Naruto said as he raised his arms out. "Come on, unless you guys are chicken."

Percy narrowed his eyes at that. His anger was rising at the taunt. Nobody calls Percy Jackson a chicken and lives to tell the tale. Ares was really tempted to just throw a spear at Naruto 's head to be done with it. But, that would be too simple, too easy. No he wanted to make this slow and painful. To prove that he was the prince and not this punk.

"Percy, go for his hear I'll throw the spear to his stomach. Let us show him that were not to be messed with." Ares said with authority.

Percy didn't argue there as he started running towards Percy as fast as he could. Ares sword transformed into his spear and he threw it with enough power that it should spear right through Naruto. Naruto just watched them with a smile.

When Percy got close, he thrusted both is spear and sword at Naruto's heart. Percy saw both his weapons hit home as they pierced Naruto's body. Ares's spear also hit its mark as it pierced Naruto's stomach. Naruto stood there with his arms still out and he looked at Percy with a smile. Ares was looking a slacked jaw. There was no way Naruto should be standing, He was both stabbed in the heart and pierced in the stomach. The stomach acid alone should be eating away at him right now.

"Oh look… I got stabbed." Naruto said very calmly.

Naruto smiled at Percy as Naruto grabbed Percy's weapons tightly. Naruto slowly pulled the weapons out of his chest without even showing any discomfort on his face. Percy was trying his best to keep his weapons lodged in but it was a futile attempt. Naruto finished pulling out Percy weapons and looked down to see steam coming off his wounds as they healed themselves. Naruto looked at Percy with a smirk as Percy had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"That is so cheap." Percy said.

"Yup." Was all Naruto said before he threw a punch right at Percy's face.

Percy didn't even see it coming as Naruto's fist connected and Percy blacked out. Naruto watched Percy's body fly back as the shock wave from the punch broke the ground beneath them from the force. Ares just watched as Percy crashed into the wall behind him. Naruto was casually walking towards Ares as he was slowly pulling out the spear out of his stomach. Naruto held the spear in his hand and looked at Ares.

"Here you dropped this." Naruto said.

Naruto tossed the spear at Ares at high speed. Ares thanked his father for his reaction time, as he almost missed seeing the spear coming. Ares twisted his body quickly to just barely dodge the spear. He saw that it embeds itself into the wall. Ares was about to summon his spear when Naruto appeared in front of him.

"Hi!" Naruto said brightly.

"Die!" Ares said back as he tried to throw a punch.

Naruto caught the punch easily. Ares growled as he tried to pull his hand back from Naruto's iron like grip. When that failed, Ares tried to punch him with his free hand. Naruto just caught dodged the strike. Naruto saw a kick about to be thrown at him, so he was at the ready. Naruto moved his head slightly to dodge the punch thrown again and he raised his Left leg to dodge the kick. This went on for a bit, Ares tried to use his martial arts experience to overpower Naruto, yet everything that he tried to do Naruto just dodged it. Naruto at the same time was thinking about what he was going to do after this. Naruto was thinking of visiting Iruka at the academy and talking with him for a bit. Naruto was pushed out of his thoughts as Ares had quickly had a gun in his hand and had it at Naruto's temple.

"Die mortal!" Ares yelled as he pulled the trigger.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as heard a loud bang erupt from the gun. Naruto leaned his head back to watch as the bullet sail past in front of his face. Ares yelled in anger as he pointed the barrel of the gun at Naruto's face. Naruto chuckled as he just watched the bullets fly towards him and he just moved his head side to side to dodge them.

"Gah, why won't you just die you mortal!" Ares yelled in anger as his gun was empty. He threw the gun at Naruto in rage.

"Don't you know?" Naruto said casually before a gleam appeared in his eyes. "I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI BITCH!"

Naruto then head butted Ares hard enough to crack his helmet that he was wearing. Naruto punched Ares in the stomach to make him cough up blood. Then Naruto grabbed Ares armor and lifted him above his head. Ares tried to struggle before he was slammed into Naruto's knee and a sickening crack was heard from that. Ares had silent screams as he was struck. Naruto casually tossed him to the side as he dusted off his hand on his shirt. Naruto started heading back towards his team thinking that it was over.

"It's no…argh…over yet." Ares said painfully. Ares pulled out a square looking piece of food from a pouch he had. He started to eat it and he yelled out in pain when a snapping sound was heard. Ares continue to eat the square till he was standing again, though just barely.

Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. So he wanted to continue fighting despite how bad he is injured. He had to admit, it did remind him of himself. Naruto turned back around and gathered nature chakra around him. Naruto entered sage mode a second later as he watched Ares slowly walking towards him with a limp. Naruto just stood there as Ares was slowly heading towards him with a limp, then a light jog, to a full out sprint. Naruto put his hand in his pocket as he saw Ares closing in on him. Naruto waited till he was a few feet from him before stopping his foot on the ground to make a boulder come up from the ground to block the punch from Ares. Ares threw his punch with all the strength he had left. Ares fist shattered the boulder and it struck Naruto's face. Naruto didn't even move his head from the attack. Ares's fist fell to his side as Naruto threw his own punch which made Ares feel like as though he was getting hit by Gaea herself. Each punch that Naruto landed made a loud thunderous sound from the punches.

"Looks like you can't fight anymore." Naruto said as he watched Ares fall to his knees.

"I-huff-will not-huff-give-huff-up." Ares said as he looked up at Naruto.

"if you say so." Naruto said as he raised his hand as a golden rasengan formed in his hand. "Last chance give up now."

"Never…" Ares said with a glare.

Naruto just closed his eyes as the kicked Ares in the chin up into the air. Naruto disappeared as Ares flew up into the air. Naruto reappeared above Ares body and he thrusted the Rasengan into Ares stomach. The rasengan broke right through Ares's armor and it started grinding right into his stomach. Ares had a silent scream as the jutsu was hitting him till it Naruto just dropped kicked him straight into the ground and a few feet below it. Naruto landed gracefully and looked into the body shape hole in the ground and saw that Ares was knocked out.

"Well, that's that." Naruto said as he headed towards his teammate. "Hey guys want to get something to eat? Because I'm hungry right now. Oh you guys also want to join me on visiting Iruka?"

Sasuke didn't say anything and he looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke before she nodded her head. Naruto smiled and the three of them left to go do whatever they want to do.. Tsunade didn't even say anything as she signaled for Anbu to get the three down people in the arena and take them to the hospital. Kakashi looked around as Tsunade already left.

"Ah…it's over." Kakashi said.

"Yes it is my eternal rival. Let us go join our students and see what they are up to." Gai said loudly.

"Sure why not. Want me to roll you there?" Kakashi asked as he put his book away.

"NO! Instead we will race to were our students are! If I lose I will crawl to Suna and back on my hands one hundred times!" Gai said as his eyes were one fire.

Kakashi sweat dropped and just disappeared and Gai started to speed roll himself out of the arena. Tsunade just disappeared in a puff of smoke. She just decided she needed a sake. A lot of sake at what this day has been. Maybe if she drank enough she will forget about this did. She looked at the sky and then just snorted. Yeah she can feel the headache coming tomorrow.

 **Hurray, I finished. Now I know I'm going to get some questions, hate and suggestions about this chapter. All I got to say is leave a review about it and I will respond to each one as best I can. So leave a review on what you think and any suggestion on what I can do better. Any ways, see you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hi everyone I hope everyone all are doing good and are enjoying the story so far. I was surprised that the reviews. Though I did enjoy about them. Anyways, on to the story!**

 _Hokage tower_

It has been a few days since the battle against the Greeks. Most of the foreign ninja have already left and have head back to their respected villages. The civilians were still talking about the fights they saw. Though they didn't really have anything impressive to say about them. From what they saw, the Greeks didn't do anything special.

"EH! Why do I have to be there as well?" Someone yelled.

Everyone in the area turned to the source of the yell. They saw Naruto looking pale as he was hiding behind a tree from an Anbu shinobi with a tiger mask.

"Come on Uzumaki-san, you have to go to the hospital to talk with the three people that your team and team Asuma's fought. Also didn't you have an appointment with Hokage-sama today as well?" The Anbu asked.

"Bah, Baa-chan can just give me a recap. I have a bet at Ichiraku's with these total noobs. I can't miss that!" Naruto said as he was still hiding behind the tree. "Also I can just reschedule the appointment for next time. It's not that very important anyways."

"Uzumaki-san please don't make this harder than this had to be." The Anbu said with a sigh. Honestly though what could he do? It's not like he could force one of the most powerful people in the world to do what he wants. "How about this, if you will come with me to the hospital I will pay for your next three trips to that ramen stand you like to go to."

"…Make it four then it is a deal." Naruto said as he peeked out from behind the tree. Hey, he may be a bad ass ninja, but hospitals and him do not mix well at all.

"Fine, now let us go Uzumaki-san. The Hokage doesn't want to be kept waiting long." The Anbu said with an exasperated sigh. He felt his wallet whimper at how much ramen he was going to be buying for Naruto.

Naruto nodded and got out of hiding from behind the tree and him and the Anbu shushined to the hospital. Though Naruto left a clone and ordered it to head to the ramen stand to tell Teuchi that he was going to pass by later to tackle the challenge later on in the day.

 _Konoha hospital_

Naruto appeared in front of the hospital with the Anbu. Naruto looked around to see Tsunade, Kakashi and Shikamaru were standing in front of the doors talking to each other. Naruto started walking towards them as he waved the Anbu to come on. The Anbu though just stood there as he waited for his next orders. Tsunade noticed Naruto coming over and she looked past him and to see the Anbu still there. She gave a nod to the Anbu and waved Naruto over. The Anbu quickly disappeared to his designated hiding place.

"Nice of you to finally join us Naruto." Tsunade said.

"You know me and hospitals never mixed well." Naruto said as he waved at Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"Yeah, but it is a great place to get back at you for always calling me old." Tsunade said with a sickly sweet smile and held up a needle in front of Naruto.

Naruto screamed and jumped behind Shikamaru to hide from the needle. Shikamaru sighed in boredom and moved to the side so that Naruto wasn't hiding anymore.

"Now Naruto, make this easier on yourself and let me just get some blood from you." Tsunade said as she was walking towards him.

"Oh look at the time, I have to be at a place so bye!" Naruto said quickly as he jumped up and started to run only to be stopped by Kakashi grabbing him by the collar. Naruto tried to struggle to get free, but then he felt his body freeze up.

"Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei why would you do this to me!" Naruto said frantically as she saw Tsunade closing in on him with a creepy smile on her face. "No! don't let her near me with that vile weapon of hers!"

Kakashi and Shikamaru both sweat drop at that statement, though they didn't do anything to stop it. Naruto continued to try and break free from Shikamaru's shadow but it proved futile. Tsunade started to laugh like a crazy woman as she stuck the needle in Naruto's arm and drew his blood. Naruto was about to scream but Kakashi but put a hand on Naruto's mouth to muffle it. Tsunade had a satisfied look on her face as she finished drawing Naruto's blood. She pulled the needle out and looked at the blood filled syringed.

"Okay, now that the hard part is over, I'm going to analyze your blood and see if it is compatible with the Hashirama cell's we have. While I am doing that, you, Kakashi and Shikamaru are going to talk with those Greeks and find out why they are here to take you Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Can't they just go themselves. I don't really need to be there do I?" Naruto complained as he was released by his friends.

"You will be there Naruto and that's final." Tsunade said sternly.

"Is that an order?" Naruto said with narrow eyes.

"Yes it is _Genin._ " Tsunade responded while making sure she emphasized the word Genin.

Naruto twitched at the mention of Genin and he had a storm cloud form above his head. Kakashi sighed and he grabbed Naruto by the collar again and started dragging him along as he and Shikamaru were heading into the hospital. Tsunade just rolled her eyes as he headed towards the lab to start working on Naruto's blood.

 _Inside the hospital_

As Kakashi was dragging Naruto in the hospital, Shikamaru was talking to the receptionist at the front desk on where the Greeks were roomed at. Shikamaru noticed that some of the passing nurses were talking quietly to one another as they were pointing at the moping Naruto. Shikamaru mumbled 'troublesome' under his breath as he waved Kakashi in the direction the room was located. Kakashi nodded and started heading towards the room with Naruto in tow.

When they got to there, Kakashi had got Naruto out of his funk with the bribery of ramen. Shikamaru shook his head as he entered the room. He saw that the boy Percy, was awake and was sitting in one of the chairs with a cast on his arms. He also saw Athena and Ares in their own hospital beds. Ares was wrapped up in bandages around his chest. He was sitting up and was eating a square block that looked like it was helping him heal. Athena though was still unconscious as her left arm was in a sling and her right leg was elevated and in a cast.

"Oh joy, it's you three." Ares said as he was eating his square food. "You guys here to rub it in?"

"As much as that would be fun, but no were not." Shikamaru said as he pulled up a seat to set next to Ares. "We are here to ask why you want Naruto and who you all really are."

"Well, I'm not talking to any of you till I am fully healed and I get a rematch with blond boy over there and that freak in green." Ares responded as he finished eating his square.

"What are you eating anyways?" Kakashi asked as he was digging around for his book.

Ares just looked away and refused to answer. Shikamaru wasn't really surprised that Ares was like this. He would be stubborn too if he got his assed kicked that badly. Shikamaru then looked at Percy maybe getting some information from him.

"Percy right?" Shikamaru asked getting Percy's attention.

"Yes?" Percy said.

"You mind asking me a few questions since your fiend here - "

"He's not my friend!" Percy and Ares said quickly.

"Right, your _acquaintance._ Do you mind?" Shikamaru asked him calmly.

"Will the Naruto over there try killing me for not liking ramen?" Percy asked as he stared at Naruto nervously.

"YOSH! THE RAMEN HATER HAS SPOKEN HIS LAST INSULT TO THE HOLY RAMEN!" Naruto yelled with a rasengan in his hand.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled. "No killing the only source of information we have…well yet anyways."

Naruto huffed and depowered the rasengan and he left the room before he would attack the ramen hater again. Shikamaru sighed in frustration and Kakashi got his favorite orange book out of his pouch and started reading it. Perverted giggles could be heard from him. Percy looked at him confused.

"Ignore pervert with the book. Now let's start with some simple questions…."

 _Mount Olympus_

Back in the other dimension, Zeus had a hand covering his face as some of the other gods were talking among themselves at what they saw. All of the gods had just witnessed the Ares and Athena lose to the shinobi.

"I have to say, that boy is very powerful and will be a threat if he does come home to us." Hades said.

"For once I agree with you brother, I don't think it would be a good idea for him to come here." Poseidon said.

"But he belongs here. He is our son." Hera said with some steal in her voice. "He is going home to his family."

"Besides you wanting you your son back, but the fact remains that he is a powerful mortal that has enough power oppose us if he so wishes." Hades said. "What is to say when he comes to our home he would just wipe us out and rule this world?"

"My son would never do that. You have seen how good hearted he is." Hera said.

Hades and Hera continued to argue as Poseidon got off throne and went to Apollo and Hermes were talking to one another.

"Apollo, Hermes, what are your opinions on this?" Poseidon asked them.

"he seems okay to me, though I do have to wonder what kind of effect e would have on the world if he does come over here. Apollo your thoughts?" Hermes said as he got the attention of the distracted sun god.

"Hm? Oh hey Poseidon." Apollo greeted. "Well in all honestly, I would like to meet him. If he can beat the crap out of Ares, he is okay in my book. Also he looks like a prankster to me and I love to do a good prank."

 _Konoha_

Naruto froze mid step and looked around oddly as he had to stop the urge to fist pump into the air. He didn't know why though. He shrugged and started walking again to who knows where.

 _Mount Olympus_

"You know, if he does get over here, we should have a prank war." Apollo said.

"You know what, we should. We haven't had one in about four hundred years now I think." Hermes said with a glint in his eyes.

Poseidon glared at both of them. He remembered the last time they had a prank war, he couldn't get the giant picture of him asleep in a pink dress out of his throne room for thirty years. Poseidon left them as they started talking about their plans for the prank war they want to do. Poseidon walked up to his brother to see how he is feeling about all this.

"Brother." He said to Zeus.

"Yes Poseidon, can't you see I'm busy." Zeus said as he was watching the iris message.

"You're just sitting there." Poseidon said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes and I'm also watching to see what my son is up to." Zeus said to him not looking away.

"You know that sounds like your stalking him right?" Poseidon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not stalking him. I'm making sure that my son is not doing anything to make him not want to come to us by watching his every move and decision closely." Zeus explained.

"So stalking?"

"I'm not stalking! Now what do you want before I strike you with my lighting?"

"I was going to ask you on your stand on having Naruto coming to our dimension, but from the way you answered my question it is pretty clear on what you want. So my next question is how are you going to convince him that what Athena and Ares are saying are true and convince him that you are his parents." Poseidon asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well, If Ares and Athena can't convince him, then maybe we could send another God with a letter from me and Hera explaining everything in their language. As for the second question…I have no idea." Zeus said.

"Do you really think would actually work." Poseidon asked.

"No not really. But leave me I must watch my son to see if he will join us!" Zeus said with a commanding tone as he watched Naruto closely on the iris message.

Poseidon had his eyebrow twitching as he saw the weird look Zeus had while watching the iris message. He kind of wished that he wasn't related to Zeus at this very moment. He saw that Hades just left the room and Hera looked like she was about to smite someone. Poseidon just turned around and started heading back to his home in the ocean. He just didn't want to deal with them anymore.

 _Konoha_

We now find Naruto having a casual eating contest at his favorite ramen stand against a couple of no name civilians thinking that they could out eat Naruto. Oh how wrong they were. The civilians looked in shocked as Naruto was just casually eating his twentieth bowl of ramen. Teuchi was watching all this with an amused expression on his face and his daughter was giggling at the face of the civilians.

"So you two boys want to just give up already seeing as my favorite customer just doubled what you two ate combined." Teuchi asked them. "Ayame, how much do they owe since Naruto here already has basically free ramen forever from us."

"Hai Oto-san, they owe us about 2,000 ryo each." Ayame said as she looked over their order.

Teuchi nodded as he went back into making the orders for his other customers. The two civilians just sighed and payed for their food. They thanked the ramen chef and waved at Naruto good bye as he was finishing his twenty-fourth bowl and he waved good bye as well.

"Best ramen as always Oji-san." Naruto said with a happy sigh.

"You always say that Naruto, you do know there is another ramen stand just a few stores down that I hear that is getting popular." Teuchi said as he while chopping some vegetables.

"Now why would I do that? Food made by family is so much better than some crappy restaurant place." Naruto said with a smile as he was getting some money out.

"That is Naruto. That it is." Teuchi said with a smile as well. Ayame had a smile as well.

"Wait Naruto, you know you don't have to pay for the ramen." Ayame said quickly as she was trying to hand Naruto his money back.

Naruto didn't listen to her as he just stood up and stretched and gave a wave good bye to them. Teuchi just shook his head amused as he went back to cooking. Ayame just sighed and headed back into the restaurant to get back to work.

Naruto was casually walking back to his place. While he was walking, He sensed a familiar chakra signature coming up behind him. He turned around to see his friend Lee running up to him with his sensei keeping up with Lee in his wheel chair. The two of them skidded to a halt in front of Naruto and caused a lot of dust to come up into the air. Everyone in the area was coughing till Naruto used a quick burst of wind chakra to blow the dust away.

"YOSH! Naruto my eternal rival, how are you?" Lee asked him.

"I'm…good Lee. You?" Naruto said as he dusted off his shirt.

"I'm great. The power of youth is burning strongly today after fighting hat weird speaking guy!" Lee said as he first pumped. "Oh also, Tsunade-sama is looking for you. Said something about your arm replacement and a bunch of other medical terms that I don't understand."

Naruto nodded and told them he will head over there. Lee gave a nice guy pose before him and Gai headed off in high speeds to know knows were. Naruto then started his track back to his house to change his shirt. Or he wanted to before two Anbu captains appeared in front of him with their arms crossed. Naruto just sighed and turned around and went to the hospital. The Anbu captains shook their heads and started walking with Naruto and had a small conversation with the other Anbu captain about Naruto.

 _Konoha hospital_

"…and that is everything I know on why we are her and what we are tasked to do." Percy said as he finished explaining everything to them.

"So you are saying that the three of you are from another dimension as are Naruto's parents and they wanted you three to come back with him so that they can be a family. With also the fact that Greek gods do exists and make sure the world is balanced in the world." Shikamaru summarized everything.

"Now I know that sound ridiculous…" Percy started to say

"Actually not really." Shikamaru replied.

"I'm telling you- wait what?" Percy said in confusion.

"I said I believe you. Now we just need Naruto to fist bump you to confirm it." Shikamaru responded as he got up and looked at Kakashi.

"How does a fist bump confirm on what I said?" Percy asked

"Kakashi, you mind watching them while I go get Naruto?" Shikamaru asked ignoring Percy's question.

Kakashi just waved as he turned a page in his book and a perverted giggle escaped his lips. Shikamaru was about to head out, when the door opened and Tsunade was walking in with Naruto behind her.

"Oh, that saves me the trouble. Naruto, do you mind fist bumping Percy here?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Hm why?" Naruto asked.

"Just do it you idiot!" Tsunade said with a tick mark on her head and bonked Naruto's head.

"Itai! That hurt you damn granny!" Naruto said as he was rubbing his head.

"DO IT NOW OR SO HELP ME I'LL BAND YOU FROM ICHIKRAKUS FOR TWENTY YEARS!" Tsunade yelled at him as her patience was wearing thin.

Naruto grumbled as he went over to Percy as he stuck his fist out in front of him. Percy was looking very confused as to why he had to fist bump. He looked at Naruto who was motioning him to do it with a nod of his head. With a small sigh, Percy raised his fist and bumped it with Naruto's. As soon as that happened, Naruto had a rush of information of Greeks, the language and other stuff flow into his head. Naruto blinked after a second as he lowered his fist. He looked at Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow. Shikamaru took that as the signal to explain. So for the next hour or so Shikamaru was explaining what he had learned to Naruto and while that was happening Tsunade was taking notes and examining Naruto's stump to see how she was going to attach his new arm.

"So that's the gist of it." Shikamaru said as he finished retelling what he was told earlier.

"Hmm, sounds interesting to travel that dimension. Besides I can always come back with the help of Sasuke till I can make a seal to so I can go to and from there." Naruto said. "You guys mind if I just pop in there for a second to check out the place before coming back?"

"Are you going to start fighting them when you get there or are you actually just going to sneak around and see the sights?" Shikamaru asked with a deadpan face etched on his face.

"Do I look like someone that goes looking for a fight?" Naruto asked with an innocent face.

"Yes you are. But it's not up to me that that's up to the almost retired Hokage and the newly appointed Hokage's decision." Shikamaru said.

"Oh wait who is the new appointed Hokage?" Naruto asked knowing he wasn't the next Hokage.

"That would be me." Kakashi said as he closed his book and stood up to stretch.

"Ah Kakashi-sensei is the next Hokage. So what do you think should I go over there to scout out the place?" Naruto asked him.

"Absolutely not." Kakashi said with an eye smile. He watched Naruto's shoulders droop. "But, knowing you, you are going to do it anyways. So go ahead."

"I don't approve of this at all." Tsunade said firmly.

"Troublesome, don't get yourself killed over there. I don't think people will take too kindly that their hero died." Shikamaru said.

"Can you at least wait and let me give you your new arm?" Tsunade asked.

"Mmmmm Nah! I'll be back in a bit!" Naruto said before he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"Kami have mercy on you peoples world." Tsunade said to Ares and Percy.

Ares and Percy felt a shiver go up their spines when she said that. Tsunade shook her head as she went to Athena's bed and picked up the clipboard that was next to her bed and red the medic report that the nurses took. Tsunade nodded as she finished reading the report and put the clipboard back down. Tsunade then stood next to the unconscious Athena and started pumping healing chakra into her hands and placed them over Athena's head. Ares watch this as Tsunade was healing Athena. After a few minutes Tsunade nodded and removed her hands and called for a nurse to get her in a few minutes. Shikamaru nodded to her as she left.

 _With Naruto_

Naruto was quickly flashing around the village looking for his friend Sasuke. Civilians around him had to cover their eyes from the bright flashes. Lee saw this and fire had replaced his eyes as he yelled out youth and started following Naruto at high speeds as well creating a mixture of green and yellow blurs and flashes. Gai saw this and was crying tears of joy and was yelling out how their youths burned brightly today. Naruto just glanced at While he was looking for Sasuke and he chuckled quietly as his friend's action. Naruto stopped as he saw Sasuke walking by himself towards his clan home. Naruto stopped right in front of Sasuke as continued to run around as a green blur around the village.

"Oi, Sasuke! I need a favor." Naruto said. Sasuke just stared at Naruto with dull eyes. "okay, I need you to open a dimension portal to those Greek people's so I can explore."

"…no." was Sasuke's response before he started walking again.

"Wait Sasuke!" Naruto said as he stood in front of Sasuke again with his arm out. "Just hear me out okay?"

Sasuke just stood there as Naruto started explaining on what he wanted to do and what Shikamaru told him earlier. When Naruto finished his explanation, Sasuke just continued to look at him before just shook his head and started walking again.

"if you don't help me...I will tell everyone about your secret liking too dou- "Naruto said before his mouth was covered quickly by an angry looking Sasuke.

"You say one more word and I will kill you slowly and then burn your body to ashes and feed them to my snakes you blond asshole." Sasuke said with gritted teeth and his eye changed to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto gave him a knowing glare saying 'try me you bastard'. "Tch."

Naruto gave a piece sign as Sasuke was still glaring at him. Naruto took out a piece of paper and his brush and started to create a seal. Though he didn't go far till Sasuke took the paper and started to rip it apart.

"Oi teme!" Naruto said in anger. "That seals to let you know to get me!"

"Why would I need it when I'm going with you?" Sasuke asked as he started walking to his clan home again and this time Naruto followed him.

The two of them fell into a tense silence though it was mostly Naruto giving irritated glances at Sasuke. When the both of them got there, Sasuke told Naruto to wait outside for a sec as he was getting some supplies before they head out. Naruto stood there tapping his foot as he was waiting impatiently. A few minutes has passed as he was waiting and he started grinding his teeth. A few more minutes passed as Naruto started to rub his head in irritation from all the waiting.

"Gah! That's it! I'm getting the teme so we could leave already!" Naruto said in irritation.

Naruto stomped into Sasuke's house rather loudly as he went on the search for his friend. He heard some scuffle in a room near him and he headed towards the sound. As he got close to the door he started to hear some strange noises. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he heard some more weird sounds from the room and he nodded to himself. He took a deep breath before he kicked the door down.

"Oi Sasuke, what the hell are you, you aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah my eyes!" Naruto started before he started screaming and he ran out the room quickly.

Sasuke just shook his head as he to put back on his boxers and pants with the help of a blushing Sakura.

"Ano Sasuke-kun, you don't think…" Sakura started as Sasuke finished fixing his pants.

"Hn, let the dope think what he wants…." Sasuke said as he took a copy of his long sleeve shirt. "I'll see you later Sakura…maybe we can have that coffee when I get back.

"I would like that." Sakura said softly as she handed him his kunai pouch and his Kasugai.

Sasuke nodded as he put his Kasugai on his back and headed out the clan house. He had the pleasure of seeing Naruto with a kunai in had as he was about to stab his eyes.

"I have seen thing I wasn't supposed to see. I must remove my eyes for they have been contaminated by the sight of the Uchiha full moon!" Naruto yelled loud as he was about to plunged the Kunai in his left eye dramatically.

"…If you're going to do that, make sure you clean off the blood off my grass." Sasuke just walked passed him. "Meet me at the old training ground after your done being such an idiot."

"Oi!" Naruto yelled out at him as Naruto watch Sasuke disappear towards the training ground. Naruto growled out ad the kunai I his hand snapped from his grip and his eyes turned red with red slits.

" **Ara ara, the Uchiha is up to his prick like self. Tell me again why you haven't killed him again."** The Kyuubi asked while he was yawing in Naruto's mindscape.

" _Because is my friend…."_ Naruto said in his with an irritation in his voice.

Naruto took some calming breaths before he to disappeared in a flash of yellow. Sakura just started to lock up Sasuke's clan home before she headed back to the hospital. Maybe she could catch up with Ino after she finished her rounds.

 _At the training ground 7_

Sasuke had his eye closed as he waited for Naruto. A gentle breeze blew through the area as a wave a nostalgia befell on Sasuke he opened his eye as he looked towards three logs that were there. He had a small smile as he saw the ghostly image of him and his teammates as kids with the kid Naruto tied to the middle log and his teammates trying to feed him food. Sasuke saw the ghostly forms slowly disappear as Naruto was walking up to him. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto again with a look of indifference.

"Ah this place sure brings back memories huh, Sasuke?" Naruto said. He looked around the area with a warm smile as Sasuke didn't respond. "Yeah, I agree time sure does fly…"

Sasuke closed his eye and nodded in silent agreement. Naruto closed his eyes as a gentle breeze past through the area again. When it ended, both Sasuke and Naruto let out a relaxing breath. Naruto opened his eyes as he looked up into the sky.

"Okay, now that we are relaxed, ready to start opening that dimension and see how it is over there?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't respond as he used his hand to move the hair out of his face and opened both of his eyes as to reveal both eyes had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke started to channel some chakra into his eyes. Naruto felt the chakra in the area started to gather into a single point in front of them. Soon a tear started to appear in front of them. As more chakra continued to gather the tear continue to grow until it was just taller than Naruto. Then it started to spread apart and inside the hole it was only a black void as far the eyes can see. Naruto raised his hand to signal Sasuke to stop as the gap from the tear was wide enough for the both of them can easily walk through it.

"So do you think this is the right way to their dimension?" Naruto asked as he stuck his head through the rift.

"…Only one way to find out." Sasuke said as he raised his foot.

"And how are we going to do that?" Naruto asked as he pulled his head back to look at Sasuke. That was when he saw that Sasuke was ready to kick him. "Oi! What do you think you are doing?"

Sasuke didn't respond as he gave a mighty kick to Naruto's ass. Naruto yelled out 'Teme!' as he was punted through the rift. Sasuke casually walked through the rift as it was starting to close on itself. He didn't notice a green blur following them through the rift before it closed completely. Naruto's voice was echoing in the void as he was still soaring through the void and Sasuke was just following the sound of his teammate. When Naruto finally crashed into the ground, he skidded to a halt with his face. As he finally stopped, Sasuke stopped behind him to see the steam coming off Naruto's head.

"OW that fucken hurt, that the hell is your problem you teme!" Naruto asked in anger.

"We had to see if this was the right dimension and using your think skull to check was the only solution." Sasuke said calmly as Naruto stood right in front of his face with his eyes red.

"Why didn't you just use your summons to scout ahead?" Naruto asked in anger.

"…This was for trying to blackmailing me and coming in seeing me changing." Sasuke said as he walked right past Naruto and started heading to a light that was illuminating in the distant.

Naruto just growled out as he followed his soon to be dead teammate. Naruto took a few calming breath as his eyes turned back to their normal sky blue color. The both of them continued to walk till the bright light was in front of them in the shape of a door way.

"Want to flip a ryo to see who goes first?" Naruto said as took out a ryo.

Sasuke just did his signature 'Hn' as an answer and Naruto just took that as a yes and he flipped the ryo in the air. The both of them watch to see where it was going to land before a green blur passed right between them and catching the ryo in the process. The both of them quickly turned to the blur in a battle ready stance before they saw that it was just Lee.

"Lee what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"YOSH! I was following you two so I could challenge both of you in a fight to see who was number one in the world!" Lee said energetically. "So I just happened to follow you into that black hole looking thing. By the way where are we?"

Sasuke sweat drop at the answer as did Naruto. The both of them then nodded as the both of them raised on foot and the both of them kicked Lee into the light doorway. Lee's body was sent flying through it as Sasuke and Naruto followed suit.

 _Mount Olympus_

The gods themselves were just doing their normal thing on Mount Olympus, checking up on the world below and checking their domains weren't in danger of anything. The minor gods themselves were minding their own business as the didn't really mingle with the major gods. The big three were in the throne room talking to each other and Artemis was coming in with one of herhunters before the whole room started to shake violently.

"By chaos, what is happening!" Hades asked quickly.

"Look!" Artemis cried out as she pointed.

Everyone in the room looked towards where she was pointing to see something was trying to break through an imaginary wall as it looked like as though something was trying to force their way in. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon summoned their respected weapons to their hands. Zeus with his master bolt, Hades and his two pronged battle fork with the tips engulfed in blue flames and Poseidon and his trident. Artemis just watched in curiosity. Soon Hera and Hestia also come into the throne room quickly.

"What is happening?" Hera asked.

"We are about to have company." Zeus said as he started channeling his power into his lightning bolt.

All of the gods watched with baited breaths as a tear formed in the middle of the room. They all watched as the tear grew to the size of an adult mortal. They all tensed as the saw a pair of hands grab the edges of the tear and started to push them apart. As the hole grew, Hades and Poseidon had their weapons at the ready before everyone in the room froze at the voice that spoke.

"Oi teme help me out here!" Naruto said from the tear.

"Hn, just use boil release to raise your strength, for kami sake you can just pump some chakra into your limbs to open that easily. Why the fuck are you being such a moron right now?" Sasuke asked in irritation.

"Yosh! Let me do it Naruto-san!" Lee said.

Naruto groaned in annoyance as he just gave up asking them and just started channeling one of his kekkei Genkai, the boil release. He felt his chakra started to heat up and some steam was starting come out of his pores. He also felt his strength increase as he was pushing the tear more easily now. Naruto to continue to do this till the tear was wide enough for them to pass through easily. He stop channeling the boil release as the steam started to disappear. He was the first to walk through, then it was Sasuke and then Lee. The three of them looked around to see giant people before them with weapons trained at them and three women who were all looking at them in shock and surprise. The three of them felt the rift close behind them.

"Uh hi?" Was the first thing that Naruto said to the huge people in the room.

Sasuke just faced palm as Lee looked like as though Christmas came early.

" _What is the meaning of this! How did you three get in here!"_ Hades said as he was the first to snap out of their shock.

"What did they say ne Naruto?" Lee asked him. Naruto just shrugged.

"Beats me, Lee why don't you have some fun as I make some seals so that they can understand us." Naruto said as he was searching through his pouch for some paper and ink.

"YOSH! I WILL SHOW THEM THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee yelled excitedly.

" _I have no idea what he said but get them before they can do anything dangerous!"_ Poseidon said as he threw his trident at Naruto's group.

Sasuke didn't move as he just stood there. Naruto just sat down as he found his paper and brush as she started to make a some seals. Lee though started jumping on one foot before he disappeared from their sight and was in front of Naruto a second later. Lee watched the trident fly towards him before catching it. The gods looked with wide eyes at that. Lee casually spun the trident before throwing it back at Poseidon with twice the speed from before. Poseidon had to dodge quickly as he barely saw it coming. Lee then started walking towards the big three while cracking his knuckles.

"Yosh, Hello my name is Lee and I hope we have a good fight." Lee said to them in a very calm voice.

 **There you guys go. I know this is short, but the next chapter will be long. Also if this took me a while I got caught up with school since finals are coming up soon. Any way I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **First of all, I would like to thank the people that caught the slip up I had in the last chapter. So thank you all again who spotted it. Now hopefully in this chapter for those who like the gods to be stronger than the shinobi, you're in luck…kind of. You see a few chapters back; the gods were in a different dimension. They were in a place where no one to believe in them so they were already severely underpowered and with some of their powers also limited it is pretty clear on how they would have lost easily. Though it should be different since the gods are on their home turf now. Let us head into the story shall we?**

The big three were standing around our fellow shinobi after they shrunk down to their size. Lee was doing a few stretches so he would nice and loose for the fight. The big three were around the group each with their weapons drawn, though Zeus looked hesitant to actually fight as he was looking at his son. Sasuke didn't even look remotely scared as he looked at the god of underworld in front of him. As for Naruto, he was being oblivious to the whole thing as he was concentrating on his seals.

"Yosh, I am ready to fight. Ne Sasuke, you don't mind if I fight the one standing in front of you as well right?" Lee asked.

"Hn…" Was Sasuke's response.

Lee just nodded thinking that it was no. So Lee turned to look at Poseidon that was standing in front of him with his trident directly pointed at his throat. Lee was scanning his opponent in front of him with his eyes.

" _Mortal stand down and tell us how you able to get to our home without the use of the elevator."_ Poseidon asked in Greek.

"Ano, what did you say?" Lee asked as he tilled his head to the side.

"He said that your youthfulness is weak and said that you will never defeat him." Naruto said with a snicker.

"YOSH! I MUST SHOW HIM THAT MY YOUTH IS STRONG!" Lee yelled as his eyes were engulfed in fire and he disappeared from Poseidon's sight. Poseidon quickly followed him into another room so no one would interfere with their fight.

 _Empty room_

The two of them reappeared in an empty room that wasn't in use at the moment. Lee looked at Poseidon for a second and nodded to himself before he disappeared again with his speed and started running around Poseidon at almost impossible speeds.

Poseidon narrowed his eyes as he was already channeling his powers into his body to track Lee's speed. Poseidon quickly moved his head to the side to dodge a punch from Lee and used his trident's shaft to quickly bend Lees arm to lock it in place and used his body to flip him over his back to land in the ground. Poseidon raised his leg and quickly tried to stomp Lee in the head to stop him then and there, but was missed as Lee rolled out of the way. Lee watched as Poseidon's stomp shook the whole room violently. Poseidon continued to look at Lee as he was expertly twirling his trident and slowly walking towards him. Lee noted that there was a whole in the ground that went all the through the ground as there was a hole at the end showing clouds passing by.

Poseidon watched to see that Lee looked like as though he was having fun. Lee was once again hopping from foot to foot.

"You know, compared to our world, your gravity is really weak." Lee said before charged at Poseidon in a burst of speed.

The next thing Poseidon knew; Lee was already above him ready to drop kick him. Poseidon raised his trident and blocked the kick. The ground underneath him shook and he felt his body fall to one knee from the force of the blow. Poseidon pushed Lee of his trident. Lee flipped in the air and landed quietly in front of Poseidon. While Poseidon was raising himself off, he had to spin his body to the side to dodge the palm thrust aimed at his chest. Poseidon quickly swung his fist into Lee's chest with enough force to crush mountains. Lee's body flew through the air and crashed into the wall behind him.

" _You are strong boy I give you that, but you are no match for me."_ Poseidon said to him.

"Yosh this is a good warm up." Lee yelled out with enthusiasm as he pried himself out of the Lee shape indent from the wall. "Now let us start the real fight huh?"

Lee started to unlock his first two inner gates as he felt his body flow with more power than he had before. Poseidon raised an eyebrow as he pumped some more power into him to match Lee. The both of them stared at each other for a few seconds before they disappeared in an instant and thunderous sounds were being produced from hitting each other. Lee was throwing multiple punches and kicks at Poseidon that were being parried or blocked by Poseidon's trident. Lee was noticing though that Poseidon was able to keep up with him, though his reaction to was slow enough that it gave him a delay before he blocked. Lee waited for the right moment, before he broke through Poseidon's defense and struck him across his face. Poseidon's head snapped to the left from the sudden blow, before he could recover, he was struck again from the other cheek. Poseidon quickly leaned back and used the butt of his trident to struck a hard blow into Lee's side. Poseidon then used that moment to kick Lee in the check and to propel himself back from Lee to give him some distance. Poseidon threw his trident at Lee while he was in the air. Lee saw the trident coming and had to twist his body to have it barely miss him. Lee also kicked the trident into the wall. As Lee landed he raised his arms and crossed them as he saw Poseidon taking a deep breath. Lee braced himself as Poseidon let out a mighty roar and started to blast everything away and into the wall at tremendous speeds. Lee at first was able to stay in his spot, but after a few seconds he felt his feet slide back a few inches before his whole body was blown back into the wall. Lee thinking quickly landed feet first into the wall and was in a crouched positioned. As the roar lessened, used the strength of his legs to shoot up into the air and started spinning his body. Poseidon waited to see what was going to happen. Lee continued to spin till he was looking like a drill flying towards Poseidon.

While Poseidon was watching this, he started to summon massive amounts of water around his body as he crouched low to get ready to attack Lee. Lee stopped spinning in the air as he opened another inner gate. Poseidon took that as his chance and thrusted both of his hands in front of him causing massive water columns go straight at Lee's body. Lee watched the water fly straight at him and crash into him. Poseidon saw that the water crashed but noticed the body wasn't there as the water fell. Poseidon then crossed his arms in front of him as a dome od water surrounded him and he harden it as Lee punched the dome. The water rippled as Lee's punch was almost all the way through. Poseidon looked behind him as he willed the water to shoot out high speed water bullets. Lee quickly started to move his body around to block most of the water, but some still struck him in the chest and head. It felt like a Tsunade strength punch every time he was struck. Lee quickly jumped back a few feet so he could release another inner gate. Poseidon another burst of energy from Lee and he quickly channeled more energy to match Lee's.

" _Let's take this to a more open area shall we?"_ Poseidon said before he disappeared quickly.

Lee was following Poseidon's out of Mount Olympus and into the ocean. Poseidon had a smirk on his face as he thought that the mortal wouldn't be able to fight properly as they were out in the middle of the ocean. Well he thought that before his jaw dropped as he saw Lee walking on water and his skin was red.

" _Okay that is just bullshit…"_ Poseidon said as he was kicked in the face from Lee.

"YOSH! Less talking more fighting!" Lee yelled out.

 _Throne room of Mount Olympus_

Back in the throne room, Sasuke and Hades were both staring at Naruto and Zeus who were both huddled together. Sasuke looked at Hades and just gave a look that said 'is this normal?'. Hades just shrugged as the both of them went back looking at Naruto and Zeus. Zeus crouched down and looked at the seals that Naruto was creating. Zeus put his master bolt on the ground next to him as he crouched down and took a closer look at the seals.

" _What is_ it that you are creating Naruto?" Zeus said as he switched to Naruto's language unconsciously.

"Oh cool so you can understand us, that's one less seal I would have to make." Naruto said.

"Of course I can understand you." Zeus said as he picked up one of the completed seals. "I am your father after all. So I see that your seal is making a translation seal, but for only your language. Why didn't you make one that was able to translate any language?"

"I could, but that seal would need the constant use of chakra on the person to be able to continuously use it. This seal here is able to transfer the knowledge of our language to the person that activates it." Naruto said.

"That is great, but wouldn't the rush of information damage the brain or leave them in a somewhat vegetable state till the brain can catch up?" Zeus questioned.

"Unless, the amount of chakra is used to activate isn't large enough to fry the brain whole." Naruto countered as he finished the last of the seals.

"But, what about the ones for people that don't have chakra, wouldn't the foreign charka entering the person be bad for them?"

"Well usually it would be unless it's from someone that is able to freely transfer chakra to a person without the consequences to their body."

Zeus nodded as he and Naruto were talking more about the seals and see if they could improvement in some way. Naruto was to distracted on wanting to make the seal better that we didn't notice that he was talking with his dad. Naruto had a shadow clone appear behind him and ordered it to give one of the seals to Hades.

Hades just stared at the clone that was walking up to him with a piece of paper at hand. Sasuke looked at Hades expectantly. Hades just raised an eyebrow as the clone offered the paper to him. Hades stood still as he was contemplating whether he should take it or not and the clone just rolled its eyes. Hades smacked the and away as he didn't like stuff so close to his face. The clone narrowed its eyes before smacking the paper to Hades forehead with enough force that would knock out a normal person. It didn't knock Hades out, but it made his head snap backwards as the paper stuck to his forehead. The clone sent a small pulse of chakra into the paper to activate it. Hades groaned as he tried to remove the paper form his forehead and he figured out that it wouldn't move.

" _What sort of magic is this?"_ Hades yelled out.

The clone just disappeared as its job was done. Naruto and Zeus continued to ignore Hades yelling and Sasuke just covered his eyes with his hand. As Hades continued to scream out profanity in Greek, Sasuke walked out of the room. When he passed by Naruto, he picked up two completed seals and left him with Zeus. Naruto gave a lazy wave as Sasuke left.

As soon as Sasuke left them room, he leaned back slightly to dodge a pair of hunting knives that were aimed for his head. He raised an eyebrow as he looked to see two women in in front of him. Well one of them was looking ready to kill him as the other one was trying to talk to the one with the hunting knives in her hands. Sasuke sighed as he grabbed the hilt of his Kusanagi. The women with the hunting knives started spinning her knives expertly.

" _You are going to die here boy."_ Artemis said as she continued to spin her knives. " _Now stay still so you can not destroy this world anymore."_

" _Artemis, you don't have to do this. He didn't even attack."_ Hera said trying to reason with the goddess of the hunt.

" _That boy is going to die. Can't you see that he is going to just destroy everything like any other man?"_ Artemis as she stopped spinning her knives and readied them.

"If you are going to attack…" Sasuke said as he slowly drew his blade and channeled lighting chakra into it. "You better be ready to put your life on the line."

" _How dare you raise your blade against me! Die!"_ Artemis yelled as she charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eye as he charged at Artemis as well. When they both got close, their blades struck another causing a loud shock wave as they blocked each other's attack. Sasuke looked bored as Artemis was trying to push him back with her strength. Sasuke pushed more of his lighting chakra into his blade witch caused to start spreading to Artemis's blades and shocking her. She gritted her teeth as she felt the electricity course through her body. She pushed herself back to gain some distance from him. Sasuke looked at Artemis as he just readied his blade for another attack. He silently made a shadow clone with the paper seals and mentally ordered it to hand the seal to the woman that is not fighting. Sasuke started putting lighting chakra into his sword again as he waited for the first move form Artemis.

Soon both Sasuke and Artemis were clashing blades again at high speeds. The clone stood next to Hera and got her attention. Hera looked at the clone and saw that it was holding a piece of paper. Hera grabbed the paper and looked at it for a sec before recognizing what it was.

" _Oh I don't_ need that as I know how to speak your language." Hera said as she switched languages easily.

The clone just nodded and dispelled itself. Hera went back to watching Artemis and Sasuke fighting each other. She could track their movements easily as they were not really trying. Hera noticed that their attacks were all aimed to their vitals. Sasuke was using the flat end of his blade to block the strikes while Artemis was using the minimalist of movements to dodge the attacks.

" _Hn… this should be interesting, maybe I should take this seriously a little bit…"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he parried a thrust aimed to his heart. " _Let's see how she does when I up the speed of my attacks…"_

After moving his head to the side to dodge the swing to his head, Sasuke started to go on the offensive. His swings were gradually getting faster he started to lessen the amount of unnecessary movements in his swings. Artemis didn't notice it at first, till she had to move her body more on her dodging. Sasuke noticed this as well and capitalized on it as he was able to slash Artemis hand. Artemis started to see red after that and yelled something in Greek that Sasuke assumed it was about cause some inexplicable harm on him. Oh well, more fun for him he guessed.

 _With Naruto_

"So, the guy with the blue fire on his head, he seems like he has a stick up his butt." Naruto pointed out as he finished the last seal.

"Hehe yeah, that's my older brother and your uncle over there." Zeus said with a chuckle.

"He should be able to understand me right about now." Naruto said as he stood up and stretched.

" _What do yo_ u mean you insect?" Hades asked in annoyance.

"Huh, and here I was hoping that it would make him a vegetable for a few hours." Zeus mumbled.

"Now that you can understand me, can you answer me a few questions flame head?" Naruto asked hades.

"Oi, don't call me that I have a name after all." Hades said.

"And that would be?" Naruto asked.

"My name mortal is Hades, god of the under- "Hades started.

"Hey I only asked for your name not your full title." Naruto interrupted.

Zeus started to laugh as Hades hair looked like a small nuke exploded on the top of his head. Hades for his part was on the verge on smiting Naruto. He was about to say something when Sasuke's body flew through the door. Sasuke flipped in the air and landed on his feet and stabbed his sword into the ground to stop him. Sasuke used his sword as a pivot to flip over Artemis that followed him into the throne room. Naruto just watched this all happen, Hades stopped his yelling to watch and was silently rooting for Artemis to win, and Zeus was just covering his face with one of his hands. Sasuke ignored them as he took a deep breath as channeled chakra into his mouth and held his breath for a few seconds before shooting out a giant fireball at Artemis. Artemis's eyes widened at the fire ball and rolled to the side to dodge the fireball. Sasuke landed softly on to the ground as he picked up his Kasugai and put it back in its scabbard. Sasuke just casually walked back towards Hades. Artemis was seeing red at the moment. She has never felt more humiliated right and it was all caused by some boy. Artemis's eyes were covered by her bangs as she started to gather her godly powers into her. Zeus saw this and gave an annoyed sigh.

"Unless you two want to get incinerated, someone knock her out before she releases her godly form." Zeus said calmly.

Sasuke just shrugged as Naruto raised an eyebrow before he just walked to a nearby wall and leaned up against it. Zeus raised a questioning eyebrow at them.

"You can stop her; I don't feel like dealing with another angry woman today thank you very much." Naruto said.

"Hn…" Was Sasuke's only response.

Zeus pinched the bridge of his nose at that. He switched to Greek as he commanded Artemis to calm down. Artemis was still drawing more of her godly power seeing as he body was growing bigger and her body started to be surrounded by a golden glow. Zeus said it again with more force as he raised his master bolt at her. Artemis glared at Zeus for a few seconds before she stopped gathering her powers and started to leave, leaving a fist imprint into the door.

"Hmm I wonder what Lee is doing?" Naruto questioned out loud.

He soon got his answer as Lee's unconscious body was dropped in the middle of the throne room as a bleeding and badly bruised Poseidon came limping in the room.

" _What in chaos's name happened to you?"_ Zeus asked his brother.

" _That freak in green is one tough bastard to fight. Even in my domain I had a hard time. I had to almost completely drown him to stop him."_ Poseidon said as he spat out some of his golden blood.

" _It couldn't have that bad right?"_ Zeus asked him.

" _If not that bad, you mean he was able to fight while standing on water, having enough strength and power to blast almost any water wall hardened by my powers and being able to fight in water as though he was still on land for long periods of time. I had to make sure he was so deep in the ocean that the pressure was too much for him to hold his breath any longer as he tried to swim back to the surface. Those people are monsters in their own right."_ Poseidon explained. _"Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to see Apollo for some healing. He broke a couple of ribs, fractured my right arm, left leg and dislocated my left arm and I thing he made a dent into my skull."_

Zeus watched his brother limp away. Zeus turned around to see Naruto poking his unconscious friend with a stick and Sasuke was looking at Hades. Zeus just put his master bolt away. Zeus was about to just call it a day and retire to his temple when he saw his wife coming.

"Hera, did you need something?" Zeus asked in the language that the shinobi spoke.

"I wanted to see my son before something else happens to cause him to leave." Hera said quickly before she pushed Zeus to the side roughly.

Naruto stopped poking his friend as he saw a women walking up to him. He stood up and pulled out one of his seals for her but she just shook her head. Hera stood in front of Naruto, taking in his features that he had gotten from both Her and her husband from their time there. Her eyes started to water as she continued to stare at him before she enveloped him in a hug. Hera was crying softly as she was hugging him. Naruto didn't know what to do as he just stood still. Naruto noticed that the woman hugging her was starting to slowly change her appearance before he had a small gasp as it was the image of his mother.

"My baby boy….my baby boy…. look at you." Hera said as she held his face in her hands gently. The tears flowing down her face as she looked at her son. "You look so much like your father…."

Naruto couldn't say anything as he was kind of conflicted on how he was supposed to react. On the one side, he was wanting to shove the woman away from him and start yelling at her. The other was him wanting to calm the woman down and ask her a few questions. Sasuke watched all this with a neutral expression as he really didn't care at the moment and wanted to go home.

"…Uh who are you?" Naruto asked even though he kind of knew who this woman was.

"You probably already guess just form my appearance, But I'm your mother Kushina Uzumaki, although in this world I am Hera, the goddess of family and marriage." Hera said as she wiped the tears away.

"You may look like my mother, but…you don't feel like you are." Naruto said as he gently pushed Hera off him.

"Naruto…" Hera said quietly.

"Son…" Zeus said as he unconsciously changed into Minato.

"You too, you may have my father's looks, but you don't feel like my father. Both of my parents I have met and felt when I was battling the Kyuubi in me, they held the love and feelings of a parent, not you two." Naruto said.

"But we are your parents!" Hera said all too quickly.

Naruto shook his head as he went to pick up Lee and went to Sasuke. Hades stood in front of Naruto to block his way. The two of them stared at each other looking as though a fight was going to break out. Naruto held no emotion as he stared and Hades was looking to see if there was anything that he could use but saw none. Hades nodded his head with his eyes closed and stepped out of his way.

"Let's head back Sasuke, I have to report to the Hokage on what we just found…" Naruto told Sasuke quietly.

Sasuke nodded as he opened both of his eyes and started to open a rift again.

"You do know after we travel back we won't be able to travel until my eye recharges after 4 full days." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded as he watched the rift open. Naruto was about to step into the rift before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto tensed his body. He handed Lee's unconscious body to Sasuke and told him to leave it open for him for a few minutes after they have crossed over. Sasuke didn't say anything as he already started heading through the rift. Naruto looked over his shoulder with his bangs covering his eyes to see Zeus/Minato grabbing his shoulder.

"Oi…" Naruto said looking over his shoulder. "is there something you need?"

"Naruto…son, don't leave…" Zeus said.

"Oh…." Naruto said quietly. "Tell me why I shouldn't?"

"because your family is here. Me, your mother, your brothers and sisters are all here." Zeus said.

"No…no their not. "Naruto said quietly as he saw flashed of his friends and everyone in Konoha appear in his mind. "My family is in Konoha…"

"What no your family…" Zeus started again before he was interrupted.

"I said my family is in Konoha, not here." Naruto turned around to look at Zeus fully, his eyes red and his whisker marks looking darker as her started to unleash some killing intent that made the surrounding gods around him freeze. "You want me to be with my real family right? Then convince me right here. Right now."

Zeus took a hesitant step back as the pressure of the killing intent continued to rise. The image of a demonic fox started to appear behind Naruto. Zeus and Hades started to sweat some as the pressure continued.

"What's wrong? Convince me." Naruto said as he raised his arm to the side.

Zeus didn't know what to do, his body was frozen in place. He felt something that he thought he wouldn't have felt ever again after the war. Fear. Zeus's looks changed back into his God form as he held his Master bolt tightly as tried to form words. Naruto continued to unleash his killing intent a them. He knew in his head that they are his family from the information that he had gotten from Percy. But his heart was telling him that they weren't his real family. People like Tsunade, Kakashi, hell even Jirayia were more like family than these two people claiming to be his parents. He may have some resentment to them and he should be at the moment, but right now he couldn't. He wanted to see if they will do something to show they are willing to fight to have their 'son' back like any parent would.

" **Naruto, calm yourself, as much as you want to test them and yourself for that matter, now isn't the time. I'm going to cut my Chakra from you so we can get back."** The Kyuubi sad in Naruto's head.

Naruto felt the Kyuubi's chakra slowly stop flowing through his body. He slowly let up the killing intent till it was gone and he gave a disappointing sigh.

"I let my anger guide my actions again, I still need to work on that. Sorry about that. Anyways, I'll be going now. I'll come back gain in the near future. So ja ne!" Naruto said as he turned and started walking through the rift. "Also…"

Naruto said the last part to himself but Zeus read his lips. He read, 'next time, I might be here to stay.' Zeus gave a small hopeful smile as he watched his son go through the rift and closed behind him.

 _Konoha_

Sasuke was the first to pass through the rift. Sasuke just dropped Lee's body on to the ground and just started to walk away. He already charged the rift with enough chakra to stay open by itself for a few minutes the most. As soon as Sasuke was gone, Lee started to stir. A painful groan escaped his lips as Lee sat up and held a bloody hand to his head.

"Uh what happened?" Lee said to himself. He looked around to see that he was back in Konoha and that the rift was still open. Then it came back to him. "Oh that's right, I lost."

Lee closed his eyes before clapping his hands together and got up shakily. Lee clenched his fist as he made a promise to himself to fight that water guy again and this time win. Lee saw that Naruto walk through the rift before it closed on itself.

"Naruto-kun! How are you my youthful friend. As you can see I have failed in showing my youthfulness was better." Lee said as he wiped some blood off him till he noticed something. "You seemed troubled my friend, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah just somethings going on my mind." Naruto said distractedly. "Lee you should really go see Tsunade to look at your wounds. Or let Sakura check you out."

"Yosh! I shall, but remember my youthful friend, if you need someone to talk you your friends are here for you." Lee said before he started running towards the hospital.

Naruto watched his friend leave till he couldn't be seen anymore. Naruto looked up into the sky and saw it started to glow orange. He nodded to himself before he shushined to his father's head. He appeared just in time to see the sun starting to set. He sat down to watch it as he replayed what happened before he came back. He was confused on what he should do. He finds that his parents are alive and well. He also found out that his real parents are not exactly like they were like when he met their chakra echoes when he was confronting the Kyuubi beforehand. He also learned about some of the things that his parents have done in the past that made them less respectable to him from the information gained from Percy.

"What do you think I should do…Kurama?" Naruto asked as the Kyuubi appeared next to him looking out into the sunset as well.

" **Hm in my opinion, you should just not come back to that world and never forgive your parents."** Kurama said with his tails waving lazily. **"Though I know that it isn't you at all. So knowing you, you are going back aren't you?"**

Naruto shook his head in amusement. Leave it to the Kyuubi to be able to know what he is thinking.

"You are right though; I am considering on going back. But gaining any respect for them, that is going to take them a long while to earn from me."

The Kyuubi nodded in agreement. The both of them just continued to watch the sun set and illuminate the village till they both decided to go home. The Kyuubi hopped onto Naruto's shoulder and started to fade back into Naruto as he headed back to his home. Hope fully tomorrow his head would be much clearer.

 _Next day_

It was a new day and it looked like a perfect day for everyone to be outside to have fun and enjoy the gorgeous weather. Well it would have been very enjoyable if there wasn't any boulders being tossed everywhere and someone yelling at the top of their lungs.

"NARUTO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO WE CAN PUT YOUR NEW PROSTETIC ARM!" Sakura yelled out as she was throwing large boulders at Naruto who was running away.

"But I hate hospitals!" Naruto yelled out as he was running away.

" **Savior of the world and yet you still hate hospitals. Is it too late to leave you?"** The Kyuubi said in his head sarcastically.

Naruto didn't respond to him as he yelped in fear as he dodged another boulder aimed at him. Everyone in the area didn't even bat an eyelash as they all chalked it up as another ninja thing. Naruto continued to speed past everyone as Sakura started throwing bigger boulders at him. Naruto didn't even notice he was running right in to Tsunade with her fist cocked back. Naruto didn't have time to respond before he felt the full force of a Tsunade strength charka enhanced punch to his face. Naruto's body flipped in the air and landed head first into the ground. Naruto groaned and was about to pick himself up, before his head was met with another punch into the ground causing his head to go in deeper and knocking him out cold. Sakura came in to see the Naruto shaped hole into the ground and sighed.

"Why can't he be a normal person and just go to the hospital peacefully right sensei?" Sakura asked as she picked up and slung him over her shoulder.

"If he was normal then he wouldn't be Naruto." Tsunade said as she stretched. "Besides, it gives me a reason to be out of that office."

"You just say that since you hate doing paper work just like the Hokage's before you." Sakura said with a sweat drop.

Tsunade waved her off and they both of them headed towards the hospital so they can give our blond hero his new arm.

 _Hospital few hours later_

Naruto let out a loud groan as he started to stir. He didn't feel like getting up so he just stayed laying there and had his right hand to cover his already closed eyes. Wait, right hand? Naruto's eyes opened immediately to see that he had a white hand was indeed covering his eyes at the moment. Naruto started to close and squeeze the hand to see if he can feel anything at all and he felt a slight squeezing feeling. Naruto sat up and continue open and close his hand to get used to it and he heard the door open. He saw that Tsunade was walking in while reading clipboard in hand.

"Ah Naruto, I see that you are getting used to your new arm." Tsunade said as she was writing stuff down on the clipboard.

"Yeah, it feels weird though Baa-chan. Like I know it is there, and yet it feels like it's not. "Naruto said as he continued flexing his hand. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes that happens when an amputee gets their new limb. Though the curious thing was what when we attached the arm, it seemed that Kurama's chakra encased it with his chakra and it got rid of the scar from the surgical attachment and he also was able to attach the nerve endings that were still useable after your fight with Sasuke. There wasn't many so that is the cause of the slight sense of touch when you flex. We were about to set in the artificial chakra pathways in the new arm. Though you will have to make sure that you don't pump to much chakra through the arm unless you want to see it explode from the over load. Knowing you know though, you're going to do it anyways. So as a precaution, I suggest that you put a seal on the arm to reinforce and regrow that arm is you manage to get it damaged enough for it to start breaking a part. Though you will need to come back to reset the chakra pathways." Tsunade explained. She looked up her clipboard to see that Naruto had a glazed look in his eyes. Tsunade just shook her head and light bonked Naruto on the head with her clipboard.

"What, what I was listening I promise." Naruto said as he shook his head.

"Uh huh, sure you were. As I know that repeating it would be a waste of breath I'll keep it simple, put seals on your new arm so that whenever its damaged or destroyed it will be able to reassemble itself and come back when it does so we will be able to reset your chakra paths in that arm."

"Oh, why didn't you say it like that Baa-chan." Naruto said as he stood up from the table he was on. "You know where my shirt and jacket went?"

"'It's over there on the counter, go put them on and meet me and Sakura in the next room so we can begin on setting the chakra path ways." Tsunade ordered before she left.

Naruto nodded and put on his shirt and looked at his jacket and decided that he didn't need to wear it and tied it around his waist. He headed over to the next room and saw Sakura washing her hands as Tsunade was putting her hair in a ponytail. They waved Naruto over and he went to them. He sat on the chair and raised his arm to them. Tsunade and Sakura both nodded to each other and raised their hands and filled them with medical chakra. Sakura's hands were blue and Tsunade's were green and they both placed them over the white arm as they started putting the chakra pathways in his prosthetic arm.

It was a few hours later when they were finished. Naruto looked at his hand as Sakura wiped the built up sweat on her brows. Tsunade started writing on Naruto's medical clipboard and wrote some notes down.

"Okay Naruto, we are going to need you to pump some of your chakra into your new arm slowly. Since we just set them, we need to wait a few seconds for your healing factor to finish up." Tsunade said as she was writing stuff.

Naruto nodded as he just rotated his hand and few times and flexed it to make sure he could move it properly. After the few seconds Sakura gave Naruto a nod to start pumping chakra. Naruto opened his hand flat and started to make the rasengan. Golden chakra started to gather into the center of his palm and started to make a tiny sphere. As he continued to pump more, the sphere grew bigger and bigger. Tsunade was taking notes on her observation. As Naruto continued to pour more chakra, the arm started to engulf itself in golden chakra. Sakura raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing. Tsunade was taking detailed notes on what she saw. Naruto continued on, but he started to feel a strain in the arm as the sphere started to grow larger than his head. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he continued. As the sphere grew Naruto felt the arm started to feel cracks started to from in his hand. He stopped the flow before he did some serious damage to his arm. As soon as the chakra dispersed, the golden chakra around his arm receded back into his body to reveal from the center of the palm, there was a crack down the middle of the hand and small fissures were stemming from it.

" _Hmm, that wasn't a lot of chakra that I used. Maybe just a little under enough to start making a rasenshuriken."_ Naruto thought to himself. " _Kurama is there a way for you to be able to change the chakra path ways enough to be able to handle the output on how much chakra I use?"_

" _ **Yes but that will take a while for me to do maybe a week, two at the most."**_ Kurama said in his mind as.

Naruto nodded and told Tsunade and Sakura on what the Kyuubi said. Tsunade and Sakura had a few concerns about that, but in the end they trusted Naruto's judgement on it and they gave him a bottle of pills for whenever the arm started to grow some small tree bark on it till his body full merges with it. Naruto nodded and got a full role of bandages to wrap his arm and started heading on his way home. Before he left eh hospital he remembered that the three Greeks were still here. He decided to go visit them to see ow they were doing.

When he found the room, he heard people talking and he stopped from opening it and put his ear to the door to listen.

" _So you guys are leaving tomorrow I take it?"_ Shikamaru said through the door.

" _Yes, the two of us have to return to maintain the order of our domains and this young boy over here has to return to came to receive punishment for sneaking on a quest that originally didn't belong to him."_ Athena said.

" _In my defense it was Zeus that told me to go…"_ Percy said trying to lessen the punishment he might get.

" _Ignore him. Back on track, what are your thoughts on Naruto joining us on the return home?"_ Athena asked.

" _In all honesty, I really don't want him to go, but at the same time I really wouldn't want to be one of the reasons on him not going back to be with his family."_ Shikamaru said at first. " _Though knowing him, he will go with you, but won't leave this world forever. He will most likely want to come back like every other week or so."_

" _Hmm, you seem so sure he will join us tomorrow."_ Athena said.

" _It's Naruto after all."_ Shikamaru said.

Naruto stepped back as they started talking about other things. Naruto put his hands in his pockets and started his way back towards him home. He still had a lot of things to decide before tomorrow, but one thing for sure was that Naruto was not going there alone. He knew if he did, he would cause so much chaos and trouble for everyone, he would most likely cause some kind of catastrophe on a daily basis that he would be kicked back into Konoha and be banned for life. So he needed someone responsible, someone level headed. Maybe Lee would be a good pick.

Everyone in both dimensions had a cold shiver run down their backs as Naruto thought that. Oh their futures are screwed.

 **There we go. I finally finished this chapter, sorry for the long wait I have exams this week and had to study the weeks before. So again I hope you all like this chapter knowing this isn't the best chapter I have written and please leave me reviews on what you liked or didn't like. See you all in the next chapter. Ja Ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hello everybody! I now have some free time as I am now getting busy with starting up a YouTube channel with two of my friends. But have no fear I'm still writing even though the YouTube editing and illustrating is taking up a lot of my time. Now, off with all of ya'll and start reading!**

Naruto and company were all heading back to training ground seven as they were getting ready to send the Greeks back to their home dimension. Naruto thought long and hard on his decision if he really wanted to return with the Greeks. Kurama was all for just staying home and to forget about them all together. After all, he didn't see any reason to go there. He didn't owe them anything. Naruto on the other hand, saw it as a way to finally connect with is parents and connect with his siblings. Though he knew they would have to gain his respect and learn what it means to be a family. Naruto had the feeling that they knew next to nothing on what the true meaning of family is. So he asked Athena about that and she just started laughing at the question. When she said that it was next to impossible to teach them, Naruto gained that glint in his eye. Nothing was impossible for Naruto Uzumaki.

In the end, Naruto decided he was going to go with them. Both Kakashi and Tsunade were less than thrilled about that and the three of them had argued for half the day before they agreed on the condition that Naruto brought along someone with him to make sure that he didn't destroy anything accidently. Naruto so wanted to bring Lee but was shut down quickly. The next person he suggested was that he brought his whole team with him. As expected, that was shut down to seeing as three heroes' from the war just up and vanished was not the best idea. They also rejected Gaara, Killer Bee, the other Biju and so on. In the end though, they all agreed that Shikamaru would join him. Of course being Shikamaru, he agreed after complaining that it was troublesome. If he had refused, then they would have chosen Shino to accompany him. They needed someone level headed to make sure Naruto didn't go overboard.

Now Naruto was casually tossing a scroll that held all his equipment, clothes and a complete copy of the forbidden school for his village. Why he had that, well cause why not? Also, he did need things to do to mask his pain from the lose that happened in the war. He needed time to heal from losing his wife and friends and having the scroll to learn from can keep his mind off it for a time. Naruto looked behind him to see if Shikamaru was still behind him and had not wondered off.

Shikamaru was a few feet behind him thinking about how he was going to be back home every weekend so that he would visit his girlfriend Temari. He had to thank Naruto for making that reverse seal that he made at his and Temari's home. He looked at his wrist to see a small seal on it that he could use to channel his chakra and think on which place he wanted to reverse summon too. Shikamaru looked up and patted his flak jacket pocket to make sure that he had his storage seal there with some of his stuff and clothes.

"Hey Shika, you okay over there?" Naruto asked him.

"Yeah, just planning out the schedule for when I head back here to meet up with Temari." Shikamaru said.

Naruto nodded as he looked back in front of him to see that Percy was staying silent and walking, Ares was looking bored and had one hand on his sword looking ready to fight anyone and Athena was looking around at the nature in the area. Naruto walked a little faster till he was able to walk next to Percy.

"Hey Percy…" Naruto started.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Percy asked cautiously.

"What no, well maybe if you really piss me off. That's beside the point. I wanted to know how your world is like." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like what is it like there, are there other people like you with awesome water powers? Are the gods active with the world, is the area rich with nature like my world since I was at what you guys called Mount Olympus and the air was nice a fresh…" Naruto started to fire off different questions at Percy.

Percy for his part started to answer as best as he could and explain a few things to Naruto. Athena for her part slowed down till she was next to Shikamaru and the both of them started talking about the different cultures the two of them had and asked questions to one another. Ares was just trying to keep his temper in check as he hated this peaceful feeling and was very tempted to start a small war here just to have some amusement.

The group made it to the training ground without any incident. They saw that Sasuke and Tsunade were there already in the middle of the area. Sasuke looking indifferent at the moment and Tsunade was making a few clones to help her sign a few papers as it was her last day as being officially Hokage. When the group got there Tsunade handed a clone one of her papers to them as she walked up to the group.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, do you guys have everything you need for the other dimension?" Tsunade asked them.

"Hai-Hokage-sama/Oba-chan!" Shikamaru and Naruto said.

"Okay well I hope you two stay safe. Shikamaru, I expect a monthly report from you as the knucklehead over hear is going to never send one back unless it's something about him messing up and there is some kind of world ending catastrophe." Tsunade said as she handed them each a scroll the has details on what the mission parameters are.

Naruto and Shikamaru nodded and they put them in their pockets. They will read them later when it was just the two of them. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and the two of them just stared at each other not saying a word. Tsunade was already leaving the area not wanting to deal with them anymore and wanted to get some Sake for herself.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't say anything for a few seconds before they each threw a punch at each other faces and just barely missed each other. They both smirked and nodded to each other. The both of them shook hands before Sasuke stepped to the side to let them pass. They never really needed to say anything and those missed punches said everything they needed to say. Shikamaru nodded to Sasuke and said to make sure that reverse seal that Naruto made for him was with him on all times. Sasuke nodded and showed him his wrist that Naruto tattooed there. Shikamaru nodded and took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth but didn't light it. Shikamaru nodded to Naruto and Naruto gave the signal that he was ready to go to Athena.

Athena nodded and told Percy to stay close. Sasuke Started to open his own dimension portal as both Athena and Ares were channeling their godly powers. Athena's, Ares's and Percy's body were starting to glow with a golden aura. Sasuke opened the portal big and wide enough for Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto gave one last wave before he jumped into the portal and started to run. Shikamaru had a more laid back pace as he stepped through the portal. While that was happening, the Greek's were glowing brighter by the second, their bodies were slowly breaking apart into tiny pieces and floated up towards the sky. Sasuke closed the portal as he saw Shika fade into the darkness. He turned to watch as the Greeks finish disappearing into the sky. Sasuke stayed in the area for a few more seconds before heading back into the village, hopefully his portal took Naruto and Shika to the right area. He shrugged, they could handle themselves just fine if it didn't.

 _Mount Olympus_

Zeus, Hera and Hestia were in the throne waiting for Athena and her group to return with Naruto. Zeus stood stall and proud looking, but his eyes showed how he really felt. The fear of his son not coming back. Hera was feeling the same as her husband was at the moment, but her face showed no emotion. Hestia though was just there to watch the whole thing. It could provide her some good entertainment besides the usual watching the mythical hearth. The rest of the gods were at the moment out looking out in their domain or in Aphrodite's case was checking up on her daughters and sons at the camp that they resided.

The three Gods noticed that two golden rays appeared in the throne room. Zeus stood straighter as he saw that Athena and Ares were putting themselves. Hera was trying to look around them to see if Naruto was with them. When the light died down, Athena and Ares stretched a little and made sure that everything was attached to the right spot.

"Hello father." Ares said as he cracked his neck. "Man, that place is fun to fight in, can I go back again?"

"No you may not now where is my son Naruto?" Zeus asked.

"Who the blond weakling? He was coming through from his own portal." Ares said with some steel in his force. He would never admit that he was beaten by some mortals. He was just severely handicapped. Yeah that was it.

"And why didn't you teleport him here with you?" Hera asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Because I didn't feel the need to. Now if you excuse me I'm going to check up on my domain." Are said before leaving in a golden red light.

"That boy, I'm going to have words with him later. Athena do you know were Naruto is?" Hera asked.

"I remember him going through that dimension portal that his friend created." Athena answered.

"You don't think that…" Hera started.

"Now, now, I believe that our son will be here any second now." Zeus said with confidence.

Hera didn't believe him for a second and left the throne room quickly followed by Hestia. Zeus just shrugged as he still stood there waiting on his.

 _Camp Half-blood_

Out near the south shore of Long Island, there is a camp for kids and teens that would want to enjoy their summers away from their families. Though this isn't just a normal summer camp though, this was a camp for Greek demi-gods. A safe haven for their protection from the monsters that go after them from their scent. No not their BO, their godly scent that they have from their godly parents. Also this camp served as another purpose for them. To train them to protect themselves from the monsters and for any quests that the gods have issued for them. Not everyone were demi-gods though, there were also Satyr's, Nymphs, Centaurs and other mythical beings. So far the staff and the campers were enjoying a day outside as the sun was shining brightly thanks to Apollo. Some were climbing a wall that had lava underneath them, others were in the Archery field practicing when they noticed that a golden ray came down to the ground. The archers were aiming at the golden beam with their bows at the ready. When they beam died down it reviled that it was Percy. The campers lowered their weapons and went back to what they were doing. Percy quickly got out of the way when he saw that he was in front of the targets. He looked around for someone that he wanted to see.

"Percy!" He heard someone behind him. He turned around to see a girl running up to him.

The person that was running up to him was Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena. She had blond hair almost honey golden in Percy's opinion. She was also a few inches taller than Percy and was very fit compared to him at the moment. She was wearing an orange shirt that had the camp logo on it and a blue demi jacket on. She was wearing some blue jeans and sneakers at the moment. When she got up to him she gave him a hug.

"Percy your alive." She said as she let go of him from the hug. Then she gave him a hit to the chest. "So seaweed brain, was I right in saying that you shouldn't have gone?"

"First of all, ow. Second of all, yes you were wise girl." Percy said as he rubbed the spot the she hit him. "Now knowing you, you have about a million questions going through that brain of yours."

"What I do not." Annabeth said trying to deny it.

"You, the daughter of Athena that is not curious that I was in a different dimension, I will believe that when Hade's turns gay." Percy said as he started walking towards his cabin.

"Percy wait..." Annabeth said as she kept pace with him. "Okay I admit, I am super curious on what you say and learned form that dimension. So want to tell me what you learn? What was it like? Were they able to speak our language, were they able to talk to you, did you cause some kind of trouble for Ares and my mom, also what was the culture like…"

"Whoa slow down there wise girl. Cool your mind there, I will tell you all that I learn back to my cabin. Also have you seen Grover anywhere?" Percy asked her.

"Last I saw him he was with the other Satyrs in the forest having a meeting or something. Want to wait up for him, he has been gone for about an hour now so they should be done soon."

Percy nodded and the both of them went towards his cabin that was besides the lake.

 _Front entrance of Camp half-blood_

While that was happing with son of the Sea god a portal had opened in front of the camp entrance. The portal opened bigger till an orange blur came out of it. The portal soon closed after that happened. The orange blur reviled to be Naruto. He looked behind him to see the portal was already gone. He scratched his head at that.

" _huh I wonder were Shikamaru is going to end up. Plus, knowing the teme, he made sure that the rift wasn't back to my parent's place up in the sky. Ah well."_ Naruto thought to himself.

" _ **So what are you going to do now? And what does that sign say?"**_ Kurama asked Naruto in his head. He didn't feel like stretching his legs just yet.

" _I don't know actually. I really should make a translation seal shouldn't I?"_ Naruto asked him as he was looking at the camp half-blood sign.

" _ **It wouldn't be a bad idea you idiot."**_ Kurama said before cutting off the link.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder as he started walking through the entrance, he felt something was trying to stop him from entering at first. After a few seconds, the feeling stopped and was able to walk much easier now. He took a deep breath and grimaced as the air around him wasn't as pure and clean as his home was. He continued for a bit till he saw that there were a few people in the distance. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to understand him and the same with him, he took the tree tops and continued deeper into the forest with tree hopping. He stopped when he was close to what appeared to a be camp ground as he saw many people walking, doing some training exercises or running towards different buildings that looked like cabins. Naruto was scanning the area when he saw a person that was half man and half horse. He raised an eyebrow at that. The person had a brown hair and was wearing a dress shirt with the vest over it. He also had some stubble on his chin. He had a bow on his right shoulder and then looked lower that the bottom half was a white horse body.

" _I wonder who this guy is?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto stayed quiet as he watched multiple campers run up to the horse man and tell him something. The man nodded and let the campers leave before he started heading over towards the lake. Naruto silently followed him seeing where he was going.

 _Percy's cabin_

Percy and Annabeth were lounging around in his cabin feeling a sea breeze gently blowing through the cabin when they heard a knock at the door. Percy got up and went to open the door, when he opened he smiled at first before his face turned to fear.

In front of him was his friend Grover underwood. A Satyr that was wearing a brown shirt and munching on a can. He was also wearing a colorful beany on his head and was scratching his goat legs. Behind him was the activity director, Chiron.

"Hey Grover, Chiron…. hehe why you guys here." Percy asked nervously.

"Percy how you doing man oh and Chiron said he wanted to talk to you about sneaking onto a quest…" Grover said as he stepped inside.

"Yes I do. Percy would you mind walking with me we have much to discuss." Chiron said with a tone that wouldn't take no for an answer.

Percy gulped and said he would be right back to his friends. He started walking with Chiron as he started making light conversation with him at first before they were standing at the edge of the lake that was near Percy cabin. That was when Chiron started talking about why Percy shouldn't have gone on that quest and even berated him on even listening the King of gods knowing that it wasn't his quest to be on or been issued.

Up in the trees Naruto was watching this and had an amused expression on his face. He was quickly making a translation seal on his forearm. When he finished he activated it and saw the ink glow briefly and fade into his skin. He looked back to Chiron talking and he closed his eyes as he listened carefully to the conversation. With his enhanced hear he could hear the conversation perfectly and also heard the words started to change from gibberish to being able to understand it perfectly. Before Naruto jumped down to introduce himself to this Chiron person and surprise Percy a thought crossed his mind.

" _Wonder where Shikamaru ended up. Hopefully nowhere dangerous. Good thing he can just reverse summon back home and come back here with Sasuke's help."_ Naruto thought.

 _With Shikamaru_

Shikamaru was just walking out of the portal and he noticed that Naruto wasn't here as well. He looked round to see many people already around him with spears and shield at the ready at him yelling stuff at him where he couldn't understand them at all. A lot of the people where wearing a lot of golden armor with their helmets on and had red plums on top of them. Shikamaru popped his neck as he fished into his pocket for his lighter. One of the people had their bow at the ready. After Shikamaru took a drag from his cigarette he looked at the person that was the closest to him.

" _This is going to be a pain."_ Shikamaru said knowing they wouldn't understand him.

The person in front of him started to walk towards him with his hand out when Shikamaru made a one handed ram seal. The shadow under him started to move causing the people around tense up and take a few steps back giving him some room. Shikamaru just gave them a dull look before he activated his jutsu knowing this is going to cause a lot of chaos.

" _Kage Nui no jutsu…"_ Was Shikamaru's last words before all hell broke loose around him.

 _ **There you go guys. I know it's not long, but at least I got it out before Christmas. So I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and your Christmas holiday. Now everyone has a great Christmas, holiday and New Years. I will most likely post a few days after the new Years. So let me know what you guys think in the reviews. Till then later!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hey guys, I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year. Also I hope you all are still liking the story that I am writing for all of you. Now without any further delay, here is the newest chapter.**

Now usually Shikamaru wouldn't allow himself to caught, but right now he lacked information about this new world. Even though he can't understand them or anything around him. Shikamaru was already picking up a few things from them and also was taking notice of all possible escape routes that he had around him, which has a lot he noticed. He saw a lot of buildings that each had a marble statue of either a man or a woman that looked powerful in their own right. All the people here wear all wearing either normal clothes or had on what looked like a toga wrapped around them. Though all of them had their shields and swords on them as well. Shikamaru was reaching for another cigarette before a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He looked to see a boy shaking his head at him. Shikamaru raised an eye brow and just flipped his hand out of the boy's grip and pulled out his cigarette pack and took out his last cigarette. The boy just shook his head and went back leading them to them a giant dome looking temple.

" _Hmm should I stay or just head back home or should I just escape through the front door and explore the world. Hmm decisions. Decisions."_ Shikamaru thought to himself as they entered the temple.

There were ten people there and they were all arguing about something. Most likely about him. He was brought to the center of the room and he was looking around at each of them. He sighed to himself as each of the people were saying something that he didn't understand. He listened to their gibberish that was clearly about them talking about him and what they should do about him.

" _He must be executed!"_ Said a boy that was using a knife in one hand to point at Shikamaru.

" _Why are you already pushing for execution if he hasn't been given a chance to explain himself?"_ Challenged a girl that was wearing a purple toga with golden medals on it.

" _Why give him the chance, it that could be what he is looking for so he can assassinate us all in this room."_ The boy said.

" _This is so troublesome; I wonder how Naruto is doing?"_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he just laid down on the floor and closed his eyes as the people in the room ignored him and continued arguing.

 _Camp Half-blood_

In the Greek camp, Naruto was currently following a horse guy and Percy towards the big house. When Naruto jumped down from his hiding spot in the tree, Percy groaned as he saw him and Chiron just raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto quickly introduced himself and told Percy to translated for him. Naruto left out the part on who is parents are seeing that it would be a good surprise for everyone to see who his parents are.

As the three of them were heading towards the big house, campers were talking and whispering among themselves as they saw Naruto walking with them. Percy couldn't hear them correctly, but with Naruto's enhanced hearing form his years of training he could hear them perfectly. Sure he couldn't understand them, but he was giving weird looks as the girls, more noticeable from the older looking ones were pointing and blushing a little at him. Leave it to Naruto to be a widowed man and still not understand that girls like the way he looks.

"Percy, seeing as our…guest is unable to speak or understand him and you are the only one that does, I am going to place you as his translator till such time when he learns our language." Chiron said as they got close to the big house.

"Wait why do I have to do it? I bet wise girl can do it better than I can." Percy said not wanting to get stuck with the job.

"Can Annabeth actually speak Mr. Uzumaki's language?" Chiron asked as he raised an eyebrow at Percy.

Percy shook his head as he felt the weight of defeat fall upon him. Chiron didn't say anything as he opened the door to the big house and motioned them in. Percy and Naruto walked in as Chiron followed them in behind them. The first person they saw was a man that was sleeping on a couch. The person was wearing a blue swimming trunks and an unbutton bright blue Hawaiian shirt. He also had some blond hair but it looked more bleached than anything. Naruto took a closer look and saw that there were hundreds of small slits littering his body. Percy told him not to worry about him as he is a friend. Naruto shrugged and just went to get something to drink.

"So Mr. Uzumaki, first I would like to welcome you to our camp. Seeing as you are able to get in I will safely assume that you are a demigod." Chiron started and pointed at Percy to translate for him.

Naruto listened to Percy and Naruto nodded to Percy signaling that he understood him. Naruto said something to Percy to tell Chiron. Percy had to stifle a laugh before turning back to Chiron.

"Well, what did he say?" Chiron asked.

"He said and I quote so don't get mad at me, 'Tell the weird looking horse guy to hold his hooves as I make a universal seal so that I can understand everyone.'" Percy told Chiron.

"…I'm not weird looking am I Percy?" Chiron asked with a raised eyebrow." Also, what does he mean seal?"

Percy didn't answer as Naruto pulled out his trusty ink brush and he pulled up the sleeve of his left arm. Chiron and Percy both watched Naruto draw symbols on his forearm. Chiron looked at Percy with the look of 'explain'. Percy just shrugged and told Chiron not to worry. The both of them stayed silent as Naruto continued drawing on his forearm. When he finished he made a hand seal and channeled chakra to the ink. Chiron raised his eye brow higher as he saw the ink glow for a bit before disappearing into his skin. Naruto looked at the both of them and smiled. Naruto waved over at Percy to come towards him. Percy walked up to him.

" _Yes Naruto?"_ Percy asked in his language.

" _You and that horse guy just keep talking in your language. The seal needs you guys talking in your language for a few seconds to be complete in translating everything."_ Naruto said as he was fixing his sleeve.

Percy nodded and was about to go talk to Chiron when he heard a thump and a quiet speaking coming from the door. Chiron went to the door and opened it. He stepped to the side as he saw Annabeth and Grover fall through the doorway. Percy shook his head at his friends but helped them up.

"So wise girl, Grover, what were you guys up to listening in on us?" Percy asked them.

"Well Annabeth here wanted to know who were you guys bringing into the big house." Grover told him as he dusted off his goat legs.

" _ **I wonder if goat legs taste good…"**_ Kurama said in his mind.

" _Not now Kurama, I need them to talk for a few more second."_ Naruto told him.

"I see that Miss. Chase and Mr. Underwood also want to meet the new camper that has joined us." Chiron said as he went to go get a cup of coffee. "Would any of you like a cup of tea? I'm sure that our esteemed camp director, Mr. D is going to be here soon."

The three kids shuddered at that. Naruto looked at them confused as he watched them. He was starting to understand them, but he noticed that his seal wasn't as effective as he thought and was only able to listen to them but was in broken sentences and wasn't able to talk to them yet. So he was hoping when he was able to listen to them perfectly that he will have the ability to communicate with them.

"Does Mr. D have to come back, can't he just like you know stay up there for a while longer?" Percy asked. He doesn't really like Mr. D so much as he does with Chiron.

"Now Percy, don't be like that. Mr. D is a great camp director. Don't you two agree, Miss. Chase, Mr. Underwood?" Chiron asked them.

Grover and Annabeth both just nodded to Chiron while internally the both of them were furiously shaking their heads no. Percy nodded quickly as Chiron turned to look at him with his smile. Naruto was snickering as he watched this. It reminded him of when Sakura was asking him and Sasuke about something that he couldn't remember. But he did remember the strange eerie purple glow that was appeared around her and having that creepy cheerful smile.

"Anyways, seaweed brain who is this?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"Annabeth meet Naruto, he's from the different dimension that I went to." Percy told her.

Percy sweat dropped as he saw his friend quickly appeared in front of Naruto with her eyes looking like stars as she was firing of question after question at Naruto. As for Naruto, he had no idea what she was saying as the speed she was shooting off the questions was making his head hurt as the seal continued to work out everything they were saying. Percy had to pry her off Naruto as he was noticing that Naruto had a twitching eyebrow and in one of his hands was a kunai.

"Percy why did you do that? I was asking important questions!" Annabeth said as she got Percy off him.

"Yes I can see that, but in case you didn't know he doesn't understand what you or any of us are saying." Percy pointed out to her.

" _Actually I do for the most part, but I just can't speak just quite yet. Though with her rapidly asking me questions it should help speed up the process."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Chiron smoothed out his vest and polo shirt he was wearing at the moment as he handed Grover a cup of hot tea. The two of them watch as Percy and Annabeth started arguing about why whether or not they should ask Naruto more questions as Naruto was still sitting on the ground watching everyone. Naruto yawned and stood up. He stretched his back before he walked over to where Grover and Chiron were and stood with them. Chiron offered him a cup of coffee and nodded his head in thanks. Naruto nudged Grover with his arm and pointed at the arguing kids with a looked that asked 'this happen often?'. Grover just nodded and the three of them just took a sip from their drinks. Though Naruto made a face with his. He looked to Chiron who just simply pointed to were the sugar and creamers were. Naruto nodded in thanks and added the appropriate amount to his coffee and took a tasting sip. Naruto sighed in content and went back watching the kids argue. Naruto had to admit though, the two of them look like they would make a great couple. Naruto sipped his coffee again and then it hit him. Where did Shikamaru end up? Naruto pulled up his right arm and started channeling chakra to it and a seal appeared. Naruto was hoping he wrote the reverse summon seal on him correct or Shika might end up in a different place…again.

 _With Shikamaru_

We now find our shadow user in chains and sitting in a cell after the people were done arguing about him. Shikamaru was yawning when he saw a guard coming towards his cell with a tray of food consisting of bread, water and a small slice of meat for him. The guard opened his cell door and placed the tray of food on the floor before closing and locking the door. Shikamaru waved him off and yawned. He watched the guard leave him alone in his cell. When the guard left, Shikamaru stood up and popped his neck as he walked calmly towards the cell door. He looked around him to see if there any guards nearby. When he was sure, he commanded his shadow to start lock picking the door. He stood there calmly before he heard the click of the door. He pushed it gently letting it swing open. He started to walk out of his cell when he felt a pulling force all over his body. He looked at his arm to see the seal appearing and he shrugged. Shikamaru turned is head lazily when he heard the clattering of armor. He just saw the head of the spear appear at the end of the hall way before his vision was covered by a cloud of smoke.

 _With Naruto_

Percy and Annabeth were winding down on their argument whiles Grover and Chiron were talking about a quest that would be possible for Grover and Naruto had put his sleeve back into place when the room was filled with smoke. Immediately Percy had drawn riptide, Annabeth had her knife at the ready, Grover brought out his pipe reed and Chiron had his bow drawn at the ready. Naruto used some of his wind chakra to blow away the smoke to reveal Shikamaru looking around lazily. Shikamaru noticed Naruto and waved at him.

" _I was wondering when you were going to get me."_ Shikamaru said as he walked up to Naruto. " _Was beginning to think that you forgot about the reversal seal."_

" _Hehe yeah about that…"_ Naruto started.

" _You did didn't you?"_ Shikamaru said with a dead pan expression on his face.

Naruto didn't say anything. Shikamaru shook his head as he made his shadow take the chains off his wrists. The two demi-gods, the satyr and the centaur were all staring at the two ninja in silence. Shikamaru looked at them without a care in the world.

" _Hey I'm going to watch the clouds pass by, you know how to get me if you need anything."_ Shikamaru told Naruto as he was heading out of the house. He turned his head to look at Naruto to say one last thing. " _Don't need me."_

With that, Shikamaru disappeared in a burst of speed that none of the occupants in the room except for Naruto could see.

"Ugh he's here to? Great just great…" Percy mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Grover asked him.

"Nothing at all." Percy responded. He turned to look at Naruto. "So you able to talk with us yet?"

Naruto stay silent for a few minutes before he was engulfed in smoke. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was replaced with an exact replica of Percy smirking a them. Chiron and the rest of the people in the room had their jaws drop to the floor.

"What do you think boy?" Naruto said in Percy's voice.

"Oh my god, that is so cool!" Annabeth said with stars in her eyes. "How are you able to do it? Are you the only one able to do that? Is it possible to replicate the action? Also where are you from? Wait never mind that, Percy told us that already. What is it like over there? Do you guys have demi-gods as well? Also what does that symbol on your headband mean? Another thing…"

"Whoa slow down their girl." Naruto said as he turned back to his original self.

"Well then, first I would like to welcome you to Camp half-blood. I am Chiron, the camps activities director. I am sure you have a lot of questions…"

"Eh, not really. I got the gist of it from ocean boy over here." Naruto said.

"I know this will be hard to believe what I'm about, wait what?" Chiron said as he was going through the whole welcome routine when he realized what Naruto said. "Mind telling me how you got the 'gist of it' as you say?"

"Yeah sure, I mean I got most of the information from when Percy and these two glowing people came over to my dimension and tried to take me back here by force." Naruto said casually.

"Wait back up, you mean to tell me you fought Percy and to gods and lived?" Annabeth said. She looked at Percy. "Is that true?"

"Yup." Was all Percy said.

"I call bullshit." She responded.

"Language." Chiron said as he simply took a sip from his coffee.

"it's true though. Anyways I still need stuff to be explained like what exactly is a half-blood, are there any cool monsters or people to fight that could give me a challenge and is it possible to challenge your so called gods that came to my dimension for a spar every now and then?" Naruto asked casually as he looked at them.

Percy covered his eyes as he shook his head, Grover had his jaw still on the ground and Annabeth was sputtering and trying to say that its suicide to fight a god and that no mortal is able to fight them and win. Chiron for his part was chuckling to himself and thinking about all the possibilities that Naruto brings to the camp. Though he made a note that Naruto's parent hasn't been reviled yet. Oh the look on their faces when his parents reveal themselves. Before he could ask something else there was a loud boom coming from the outside.

Chiron had quickly put his cup down on the table and went outside to see what the commotion was. Percy and the rest of them soon followed Chiron to see what was going on. All the campers were gathering towards were the loud thundering sound was coming from. A massive group of the campers were on the training field looking into the distance to see a metallic looking thing was ramming against an invisible shield. Chiron was reassuring the campers that they are safe as barrier was keeping the metallic thing out. Naruto stood straighter as he heard another loud bang he and Percy were the only ones to notice and turned towards the sound and saw that it was coming from the front entrance. Percy had gathered his friends and some of the older campers and took them to the entrance of the camp. Naruto watched them leave before he turns his attention to the other metal object hitting the barrier. Naruto narrowed his eyes and channeled some of Kurama's chakra into his eyes. His pupils turned into slits as his eyesight enhanced as he saw that the object clearly now. It was a bronze mechanical bull that was ramming its horns against barrier.

Naruto stopped the flow of chakra to his eyes as he told Chiron to warn the campers to get ready as the barrier is about to go down. Chiron took out his horn and blew it causing all the campers jump up and get their weapons at the ready. Naruto stood there with his arms crossed as he watched the campers scramble to take up weapons and some of the older ones leading the young ones to safety. Naruto didn't even turn around when Shikamaru appear behind him from raising out of his shadow.

"Shikamaru, let's not help them at first…" Naruto said as he watched the barrier fell after the last hit from the bull.

"And your reason for this is?" Shikamaru asked as he scratched his head lazily.

"because I want to see how Percy handles this when he's not against an impossible opponent." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

Shikamaru didn't say anything as the two shinobi watch as the campers were all working together somewhat as they were fighting the bronze mechanical bull. Naruto frowned as he saw a girl that was holding a spear yelling at other campers. He also saw her telling other campers to stand back. He shook his head at that. From a person who was taught that teamwork was important, seeing her forcing the campers away already placed her in a bad light to Naruto.

"If that is the case I'm going back to my spot on the hill. If there is trouble, don't call me unless it's really necessary. Ja ne." Shikamaru said before disappearing.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he watched the girl tried to fight the bull herself. He wasn't even surprised that she was losing her ground against it. Although it looked like she had everything under control, Naruto knew better. Naruto turned to see Percy and his friends were struggling with the other bronze bull. He noticed that Percy was channeling the water nearby and blasting the bull with it. Annabeth was observing from afar while using a bow to shoot at the joints to slow it down or jam the gears.

Naruto watched Percy dodge out of the way when the bull rushed him. Naruto did raise an eyebrow as he saw a camper grab the two horns and stopped the charge. He continues to watch as the bulls mouth opened up and it started shooting stream of fire at the camper.

" _Hmm seems like the kid there is fireproof…"_ Naruto thought as he watched the kid come out unscratched.

" _ **Just as about fire resistant as you are. Though he doesn't lose as many clothes as you did seeing as his are still intact."**_ Kurama stated in Naruto's mindscape, his tails waving lazily behind him.

" _Shush you lazy kitsune. Go back to your nap or something."_ Naruto said to him before watching Percy throw his sword into the bull causing him to jam as it tried to shift into a different weapon. A few seconds before it exploded. Percy was on the ground sitting up against a wall as he was holding on to his stomach. Naruto saw Annabeth run off to get something for Percy.

Seeing as that was over, Naruto turned to look at to how the girl was doing. Not surprised that she was in trouble as she was slowly backing up her weapon gone from her hands. Naruto was about to intervene before he saw the bull stop and look at his direction. The bull started to charge right at him while his mouth was open with the flame thrower at the ready. Naruto crossed his arms as he watched the bull charge right at him. The other campers that were close by him were already running away from the bull and telling Naruto to run to safety.

" _ **So are you actually going to do anything or are you going to just doge it and let the other newbies handle it?"**_ Kurama asked him.

" _Hmm, I feel like I should do something but at the same time I don't want to reveal my abilities yet. Decisions…decisions."_ Naruto thought to himself as the bull continue to charge at him.

Out in the distance, Chiron was barking orders to the campers and shooting out arrows as more monsters were coming through the hole that the bulls made. Chiron had ordered Percy to take a few of the older campers that were still able to fight to go with him and take out the monsters that were getting through. The shield was slowly starting to close in on itself but there were still monsters getting through. Naruto started to casually walk towards Chiron. When he got to him he waved.

"Yo, this seems horrible." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Naruto, this is not the best time to joke. Do you know how to fight with a weapon?" Chiron asked as he fired another arrow killing another monster. Naruto noticed that the monsters dissolved into gold dust when they are killed.

" _ **Hn, does this blond idiot know how to fight."**_ Kurama snorted in Naruto's head.

"Well I mean I know how to _kind_ of fight..." Naruto said as he scratched his cheek slightly.

"Here." Chiron said as he tossed Naruto a sword that he had on him.

Naruto casually caught the sword and looked at it. What it was Chiron's personal sword. It was a Xiphos. It was about 55 cm long and was completely made out of celestial bronze. There were some Greek symbols engraved into it that he didn't know what they meant. Naruto pretended to hold the blade wrong and took a couple of practice swings on it. Chiron was about to say something but he was soon tackled to the ground by a hell hound. It was trying to bite off Chiron's head but was being held back by the bow that Chiron was using. The hell hound was about to take a mighty bite to break the bow before it yelped in pain and disappeared into gold dust. Naruto held a hand out for Chiron to grab. Charon took his hand and helped himself up as he drew another arrow from the quiver strapped to his back while looking towards the monsters that were left.

"Naruto I need you to help the campers defend the camp. I already have Percy fighting the remaining monsters that got in. I need you to stop the bull that is still running around." Chiron said to him.

Chiron didn't hear Naruto respond and he turned back around to see him already gone. Chiron sighed feeling like this will be happening often and went back shooting arrows and killing the monsters.

Naruto was as of now just casually walking as he was now expertly swinging the sword killing the monsters that ran at him instantly with one swing. The campers that were nearby him were following him behind him and covering him from any monster that would try to sneak up behind him. Naruto stopped his walk as he saw the Mechanical bull slide right in front of him in a ready stance to charge him. The campers behind him had their weapons at the ready but Naruto had a smirk on his face. He stabbed the sword into the ground and he started rolling his right shoulder to loosen it up. All the campers were looking at him as though he was crazy. They weren't wrong though; he is kind of crazy.

Both the bull and Naruto were charging at each other. The bull's horns were lowered enough that they would be able to impale Naruto in the chest. Naruto raised his bandaged covered fist and had it reared back ready to strike the bull. As the two got close, the bull slowed itself down by straighten its legs and dug them into the ground. Naruto not stopping his speed he jumped into the air. The bull was already in starting to shift the placement of his body parts. Naruto watch the bulls head follow his flight through the air till his whole body had flipped to face him. But when the bulls head had set itself into position, Naruto's fist was already about to hit it. When the fist connected, it had caused a loud crushing sound as Naruto's fist had gone through the bull's head. A loud screeching could be heard as the mechanisms inside the bull tried to shift itself but couldn't. Naruto looked at his fist seeing the head of the bull still on it. He whipped his arm to the side to get the head dislodged and he had a satisfied smile as he watched the rest of the bull explode right in front of him.

"Ah, nothing better than a good explosion to your face am I right?" He asked no one in particular.

Naruto turned to see that the campers all around him had their jaws dropped to the ground. The last of the monsters had already been disintegrated into golden dust. Naruto just looked at everyone in confusion before he saw a golden light shoot down next to him. Naruto covered his eyes from the dust that was flying around.

When the light died down, it reviled a chubby man that had black curly hair that looked unkempt. He also had a red nose on his face and his eyes looked blood shot. A clear sign that he has been drinking. He was wearing a tiger stripped Hawaiian shirt with a white shirt underneath. He had some purple cargo shorts and purple running shoes as well. In his left hand he was loosely holding a can of diet coke. The person was looking around to the camp in disarray.

"Well this all looks horrible." He said sarcastically as he took a swing from his coke can.

"Ah Mr. D, you have finally return. Though it seems that you have missed the fight." Chiron said as he and a couple of campers were walking towards him.

"And for that I am gratefully content with." He responded. "So do you mind telling me what caused all this?"

"Sure, campers I want all of you to help fix and clean up the mess that the monsters have caused here. Percy why don't you also come with us so we can get you some ambrosia and some nectar in you." Chiron told him as he was putting his bow over his shoulder.

Percy just nodded as he limped behind Mr. D and Chiron as the rest of the campers were starting to fix the buildings that got damaged during the whole thing. Naruto looked around as he kicked a few planks of wood to clear a path before he started to follow Chiron to the big house as well. Naruto noticed that a lot of the campers were pointing at him and were whispering to one another at what they saw. Naruto ignored all of them as he kept walking. Naruto caught up to Chiron and his little group and they all continued walking in silence. When they got there, Chiron opened the door and quickly ushered the group in.

As the door closed Mr. D leaned up against a counter as he opened his can of Diet Pepsi and took a swing from it. Chiron got the first aid kit and was starting to bandage up Percy who was sitting up on the couch. Naruto popped his neck and gave a satisfied sigh. Soon enough, Percy was patched up and eating a piece of Ambrosia.

"So, mind telling me what happened here while I was away for the council meeting?" Mr. D asked as he continued drinking his diet Pepsi.

Chiron started explaining what happened here. Mr. D, Naruto plopped down next to Percy and the two of them started talking about how they dealt with the bull. Percy wasn't even surprised at what happened with Naruto. After fighting shinobi, Percy learned very quickly that they are like cheat books. It's just not fair. It took a few minutes for Chiron to explain to Mr. D what happened.

"And that is about it." Chiron said as he was getting a cup to get himself some fresh coffee as his last cup was lukewarm at best. "Also, Mr. D meet…"

"Naruto Uzumaki, yes I know him. All of Olympus knows of him." Mr. D said. "Tell me Nathan- "

"Naruto." Naruto corrected.

"Whatever, do you know how much your godly parent is worried about you?" Mr. D finished.

"Yeah I can imagine. It's not like they can stop me." Naruto responded casually.

"No, I don't think they can, not one on one at least." Mr. D said. "Still, you should really go see them to at least show that you are alright."

"Wait, you know who his godly parent is?" Chiron asked Mr. D.

"Yes I do and no I'm not going to tell you. It would be more fun to see the look on your faces to see just who claims him." Mr. D said while taking a sip form his Pepsi.

Chiron shook his head and looked at Naruto and Percy. "I am also taking a guess that the two of you know as well?" When he saw them nod he just sighed.

"I wonder why you haven't been claimed yet though Ned." Mr. D said.

"It's Naruto." Naruto corrected.

"Whatever." Mr. D responded before he went to the fridge to get another diet Pepsi.

Naruto rolled his eyes before he stood up and stretched his back.

"Well, since the excitement is over, we have to figure out what caused the shield to weaken enough for those bulls to get through." Chiron said as he turned to look at them and started sipping his coffee.

"I know who did this…" Percy said quietly.

"What was that Percy, I didn't catch what you said." Chiron said.

"I said I know who did this." Percy said more loudly.

"Oh and tell me Mr. Peter…"

"Percy." Percy said with an annoyed tone.

"Whatever. Anyways, tells us what you know." Mr. D said.

"It was Luke sir." Percy said. "it was him that got the monsters into the camp."

"Did he tell you why he was doing this?" Chiron asked with his full attention on Percy.

"He said he wanted to recruit me to his group. He was trying to convince me that the gods should be over thrown and new blood should take control. It was very weird." Percy said. "He also told me how he got the monsters in the camp. Though you aren't going to like it."

"Well tell us anyways as knowing everything will help us do what is needed to do next." Chiron told him.

"Well, he said that he- "Percy started before the door slammed opened.

Everyone in the room turned to the door to see an out of breath Annabeth at the door.

"All of you have to see this, especially you Mr. D." Annabeth said.

Everyone in the room all looked at each other before they followed her. The group arrived at the very edge of the camps boarder were they saw already a group of campers gathered around a pine tree that looked like it was dying. The campers were all murmuring to each other about what they think has happened to the tree. Annabeth had picked up a fallen pine life and she watch as a little of the leaf fell apart.

"That's what he did." Percy said quietly to Mr. D and Chiron. "He poisoned Thalia's tree…"

The two directors didn't say anything. Mr. D walked to were the barrier should be and placed his hand against the barrier itself. He felt the resistance from the barrier at first, but when he tried to push through with a small amount of strength, his hand had passed right through the barrier and saw it fall to pieces before reforming itself again. Mr. D looked at his hand as he flexed it slightly before turning to face the campers.

"Campers return to your cabins. Chiron and I have a lot to talk about some information that we have discovered." Mr. D said loudly.

The big group of campers was slowly breaking apart till only the directors, Percy, Annabeth and Naruto were left in the area.

"Hey Annabeth." Naruto said to get her attention.

"Yes Naruto and when were you able to understand us now?" Annabeth said as she tucked away her piece of pine life away.

"Just recently and why did Percy call that tree Thalia's tree?" Naruto asked. He noticed that Annabeth had a sad look fall on her face.

"There is a story behind that actually." She said to him.

Naruto walked to the nearest stump and stat down on it. He waved for her to sit next to her. She hesitated for a second before she went over to Naruto and sat next to him. Naruto didn't need to say anything but he nodded to Annabeth giving her the signal that he was just going to listen. Annabeth took a deep breath before she started telling him the story of how she got to camp half-blood when she was young and how she was also with a young Luke and a girl named Thalia. She told hi mon how she ran away from her mortal family and ran into Luke and Thalia. She also told him on how she met Grover and how the three of them were on the run for a few months making hide outs and fighting monsters along the way. She finished her story on how meeting the cyclops and running towards the camp had caused Thalia to sacrifice herself to give Luke Grover and her enough time to get in safely into the camp and how Zeus turned her body into a tree that would protect the camp from monsters.

When she was finishing her story, Annabeth has starting to have a small tear form in her eyes. Naruto saw this and had his arms out showing her that he was ready to give her a hug. She wiped her eyes quickly and shook her head to him but have him an appreciated smile. She stood off and silently started to head back to her cabin. She said bye to Percy before she was back into the camp.

Naruto stood up and looked at the tree. He placed a hand under his chin as he was looked up at the tree.

" _Kurama…"_ Naruto said on the link to Kurama.

" _ **I know what you are thinking, and it might work."**_ Kurama said back.

Naruto nodded before he started to gather the nature energy around him. One second later, Naruto had orange markings around his eyes and his eyes themselves turned yellow and had a single horizontal bar as the pupil that looked like a toad's eye. Chiron and Mr. D both turned to look at Naruto as they felt this massive shift of power around them flow straight towards Naruto and felt the power just radiate off him. The compared the power as though he had become nature itself. The feeling of peace and tranquility and also the feeling of power were radiating off him.

"Naruto…what did you do?" Chiron asked cautiously. That much power in one demi-god was not natural. He felt as though he could fight off a high class monster easily.

Mr. D didn't say anything as he was trying to figure out as to how Naruto did this and how much of a threat he is right now.

"Oh this? I just gathered the nature energy around me to get into sage mode. Though the nature energy here in this world is not as abundant as it is in my world. It feels more polluted and angered for some reason." Naruto said casually as he walked towards the tree.

"Wait you are a sage?" Chiron asked in surprised.

Naruto didn't answer as he stopped right in front of the tree and he placed a hand on his. He closed his eyes and sent a small amount of nature energy into the tree to see if anything would happen. At first nothing happened. Kurama was also seeing if he could feel or hear anything as well. Naruto stood there for a good few seconds before letting out a sigh. He reopened his eyes and let the nature energy release into the world around him.

" _Well that didn't work. Though I didn't expect much."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Mr. Uzumaki, what were you doing might I ask?" Chiron asked him.

"I was seeing if I absorb some nature energy and put some in the tree, I wondered if anything would happen. But as you can see, nothing did happen." Naruto said. "Now what are you guys going to do now?"

"Right now we need to make a guard schedule made up soon seeing as the barrier isn't good enough anymore, and second figure out how to heal the tree. Mr. D shall we head back to the big house to discuss this?" Chiron said.

Mr. D nodded and the two directors of the camp started heading towards the big house again. Naruto for his part signaled Shikamaru and waited a few seconds for him to appear. Naruto turned when he felt the chakra signature of Shikamaru appeared behind him.

" _So Shikamaru what did you think about what happened earlier?"_ Naruto asked him in their native language.

" _I thought it was troublesome really_." Shikamaru responded.

" _So what do you want to do now, because I feel like exploring more of this world_."Naruto asked him.

" _You know I want to learn more about the other camp that I was in though I couldn't understand a word they were saying about me."_ Shikamaru said as he scratched the back of his head.

" _Here."_ Naruto held out a seal towards Shika.

Shikamaru nodded in thanks and pocked the seal. Shika was about to say something before turned his head slightly to look to the side and saw really big dog slowly creeping up towards them. Shika raised an eyebrow at it as he heard it growl. Naruto just yawned and turned around. The dog saw that and leaped into the air towards Naruto. Naruto didn't even turn around as Shikamaru appeared right behind him facing the huge dog. Shika lazily threw a kunai lodged right between the eyes of the dog. The dog started disintegrated into gold dust as it fell to the ground. Shikamaru picked up his kunai and started to walk behind Naruto. The two shinobi continued to walk in silence as they headed to the camp.

Naruto stopped them as he felt power emerge behind him. Him and Shikamaru turned to see that a man dressed in a business suit with a red tie. He had black hair that was combed back with a trimmed black beard. The man had electric blue eyes that if one looked close enough had lightning bolts in them.

"Naruto my son." The man started.

"Who are you?" Naruto said as he turned to face the man ready to attack if the man tried anything.

"Oh wait you wouldn't recognize me in my mortal form like this here let fix this." The man said as he morphed into the appearance of Minato Namikaze. "Now you recognize me?"

"Yeah, you have the appearance of my dead dad and my supposed "real and alive" father." Naruto said as he turned around.

"Son…" Zeus started.

"Can you…just leave me be for now. I already made my peace with my dad during the war. So if you are really my father, please turn back to your true form and let me be. I just…don't want to be around you and my "mother" for a bit." Naruto said with his back still turned.

Shikamaru didn't say anything as he watched Zeus turn back to his suit appearance. Zeus's face had a sad expression on his face. Zeus pulled a coin out of his pocket and tossed it to Shikamaru who caught it easily. Shikamaru examined the coin as he saw that on one side had a picture of a sword as the other side had a shield on it.

" _Give it to my son, it is a magical item that when it lands on one side it will transform to the image that it lands on. It might not seem much but it is something that I wanted him to have since he is my son. I just hope he forgives me and his mother."_ Zeus said to Shikamaru before he left in a massive bolt of lightning.

Shikamaru turned to face Naruto and handed him the coin. Naruto didn't say anything as he pocketed the coin for the time being. Naruto told Shikamaru to come with him to go talk with the directors to see if they can help them in planning on what to do. Shikamaru nodded and the two of them disappeared in a poof a smoke. Naruto hoped that they would be some help in getting the tree healed up so the camp was protected again.

" _You think they will ask us to help them? Were technically not campers here."_ Naruto asked Kurama.

" _ **What's the worst that could happen?"**_ Kurama responded with a smirk.

" _You just said that to fuck with me didn't you?"_ Naruto asked with a deadpanned voice.

" _ **Yup."**_ Kurama said cheeky before cutting off the connection.

Naruto sighed at that. Well he can't say that this will be boring now can he? Maybe going to the other camp that Shikamaru came from would prove just that.

 **There you go guys I hope you all like it. I rewrote this a few time as I felt I wrote it wrong the first few times. Tell me what you liked or didn't like with a review. Till then, see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
